


Phoenix

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Explicit Language, M/M, Science Fiction & Fantasy, Sexual Content, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-05
Updated: 2005-08-25
Packaged: 2018-09-30 11:18:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 21
Words: 48,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10162001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: AU Severus Snape is head of one of the best teams in the Phoenix Unit, when a new case is given to him and his team they find that it isn't as easy to take down the bad guys as people think. What is the newest addition to Severus' team hiding? And what connections does he have to their elusive murderer?1st fic





	1. Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

Disclaimer: I don't own or get anything out of this. All rights belong to JK Rowling and I'm very jealous of her because of that

**CHAPTER 1 BEGINNINGS**

“You’re fucking joking!” Severus spat as the black haired man smirked at him.

“Not at all, your team has another addition as of this morning.” James Potter repeated calmly clicking the pen in his hand.

“We don’t need another pathetic powerless kid to watch out for.” Snape growled. “The last three died for fuck’s sake Potter. Do you honestly think I’m going to let you throw another one away just so you can pull rank on me?”

“Get over it Snivillus. The kid is starting with you today whether you bitch about it or not.” James slammed a hand down on the desk, “And for the record I’d have your ass out of the department before you could even consider begging if I could, but Albus seems to think you’re actually worth something. Now get out of my office.”

Severus stormed from the room swearing loudly. Three months ago Potter got the promotion they’d both been fighting for and the git had purposely made his life impossible since then. Now there was this, one of the unspoken rules in the units was that the leaders chose their own team without outside dictation. Potter had just broken that rule, again, and Severus wasn’t impressed.

***

The atmosphere in the office kitchen that morning was tense, Severus Snape glared over his coffee at his team. He was begrudged to admit it but the youngest’s sappy opinion that they were a family was sickeningly accurate. They watched each other’s backs, kept the rest standing and most importantly made sure everyone was sane. They worked so well because each knew without a doubt that their associates were there because they had earned the right. 

“Snape?” Ginny tilted her head to the side in curiosity and waved a hand in front of him, the other placing a black coffee in front of him, “You think you can snap out of it enough to explain the pissy mood.”

“Language, Ginny.” Ron yawned at his sister and she rolled her eyes.

“We’ve got a new brat today.” Severus said reluctantly, “Potter decided to pull rank again.”

Ginny sighed and poured her own coffee before joining her leader.

“This is the third in three months. Is he trying to get them all killed?” She growled. 

Ron shrugged and Draco mumbled something in his sleep from the sofa in the corner, making Ginny snigger and Ron’s face broke in a sneaky grin as he picked up a permanent marker. However, Draco’s face was saved from vandalism when Black threw the door open in a temper. His grey eyes were swirling with anger which unnerved everyone except the dark haired boy standing beside him, hands in his jean pockets, calmly examining everyone from under the rim of his hat through dark glasses.

“Snivillus, this is Harry, Harry, meet Snivillus. See you tonight kid I have to go beat the fuck outta James.” Sirius left the dark haired boy standing after him with a frown on his face holding a mission folder. With a sigh he placed the file on the table in front of the scowling man and stepped back.

“Sirius said to give it to you.” He stated when Snape didn’t even register his presence. 

“Sit down.” Ginny told Harry sternly. Draco stood behind the red headed girl and Ron did the same. “In this team you look after everyone else before yourself. No running, crying when you’re scared, disobeying Snape and no playing the hero.” The girl’s eyes didn’t leave his as she started. “We’ve had five deaths this year all because people want to play the hero when they can’t. And honestly, you’re only here because his royal highness Potter decided to make Sev’s job even harder.”

“You stay alive long enough and maybe you’ll understand how we work.” Draco drawled, “Until then, keep your head down and let us do the work, we are not here to baby-sit you.”

“Lastly, make sure you’re here at six every morning. Bring a bag of spare clothes next week for when you start to go on missions.” Ron finished, “Is all of that clear?”

“Yeah it’s clear.” Harry muttered, green eyes darting to the team leader, “Stay safe and Snape doesn’t lose his job because I end up dead.” Harry stood and walked from the room with a scowl.

“Well that went well.” Ron said lightly. Draco yawned and went back to his sleeping place. Ginny was frowning and rubbing the bridge of his nose.

“Well?” Severus asked her with a smirk. Ginny glanced up at him and he waited. She was one of the most powerful telepaths any of the units had seen. He would probably go as far as saying the only one more powerful was Dumbledore himself.

“Nothing.” She whispered, “His mind is completely blocked.” She sounded as confused the three men looked. No one had a mind block that strong. No one had mind blocks, at least as far as anyone had ever known.

“It seems that maybe Harry isn’t a incapable as would be assumed.” Draco muttered, a little amused as Snape scowled at him.

“Lets start.” Snape announced and opened the file.

_Names: Voldemort (assumed name. Birth name UNKNOWN)_

_Powers: UNKNOWN (There are suspicions on his dreamer abilities and a number of accounts were empathic tendencies have been displayed accompanied by various telepathic and telekinetic abilities.)_

_Recent activity:_  
· Murdered three women in a nightclub on the 5th July 1999.  
· Murdered two men in a nightclub on the 6th July 1999.  
· Murdered fourteen men, women and children in an attempt to kill a civilian boy.   
· Spent five years travelling Europe, not any definite information on his activities.  
· Returned 10 September 2004 and killed a male taxi driver.  
· Murdered sixteen men and women in an attack on a shopping centre on the 11th September 2004.  
· Murdered twelve women at a health club on 12th September 2004.  
· Kidnapped and tortured unregistered civilian for six months, 13th September – 27th December2004.  
· Threatened two authority figures in civilian business to get access to a number of large bank accounts.  
· Began to gather a gang in order to achieve goals. 

_Background information: UNKNOWN_

 

“Well that’s helpful.” Ron grunted as Ginny frowned. There was little or no information on him except for the past acts. 

“Draco, see if there is anything you can find.” Severus said thoughtfully to the blonde beside him. He nodded and sauntered out to log into Snape’s laptop. “Ron contact Wormtail for me, tell him that we’ll pay the usual price. Do not agree to anything higher.” Ron sighed and moped from the room, the red head always hated this part of the job. No action. “Ginny, see how much gossip there is about out new team member, I don’t trust him. See if anyone knows where he came from.” She gave him a mock salute then headed from the room, slapping Draco’s ass as she passed.

“I think she does that because she knows it creeps me out.” Draco growled.

“You also flinch and look like you’ve been punched in the gut.” Snape informed him, the corner of his lips tilted into a small smirk.

“You’re a bastard when you don’t get your own way Sevvie.” Draco sniffed in a very Malfoy like manner, the kind that made you feel that you weren’t worthy of even saying the Malfoy name.

“Do your work brat.” Snape ordered, unfazed by the typical Malfoy behaviour, and glanced up at Harry, still hidden beneath red hat and dark glasses. The boy sat in one of the chairs with a hot chocolate and fiddled with his keys. Snape sneered at him and left the room to consult his own sources on this Voldemort.

***

“Basically his name is Voldemort. There isn’t a single record on his existence and no mention of an actual name. Unofficially we know he’s been involved in over thirty criminal acts and officially what’s on that record. He’s currently in our city but other than that I can’t find a thing.” Draco whined as the team met to discuss what they knew.

“Unfortunately I found less than the pitiful offering Draco did.” Snape sighed.

“Wormtail said he’d do his best.” Ron said with a little hope in his voice. From his curled up position on the sofa they heard Harry snort. Snape had ordered him to get out of the way when he’d returned so Harry was sitting in the corner with his own laptop doing god knows what.

“Nothing.” Ginny said. “There was something I wanted to ask though. What sort of powers do Empaths and Dreamers have? I’ve never even heard of them before.”

“Empaths can use their emotions to swamp you to distract, read you or to drive you mad.” Draco told her distractedly, reading something else from the screen he had up on the computer. “It’s similar to telepathy, instead of thoughts they can put feelings in you, if they lose control they can completely drain you of emotions so you’re just a shell of a human or the opposite. Most of them are mad before they reach twenty.”

“Also makes sex very interesting.” Harry muttered from the corner and Ron blushed brighter than his hair. Ginny muffled a giggle while Draco and Severus shot him dirty looks. Harry didn’t bother to look up from his screen.

“I’d rather not hear you’re sexual fantasies.” Severus scorned. The other three expected no response and each jaw fell as the new boy grinned somewhat wickedly.

“Who said they were fantasies?” 

***

“Nothing at all?” Severus asked Ginny as they walked out to their cars. 

“Well there was one girl, Hermione Granger.” Ginny admitted, “She recognised the name when I asked but denied it. When I tried to read her mind I caught a couple of images of her talking to him this morning, he was reassuring her that she’d be fine on her new team and be able to pull her weight.” She opened her car door and leant on it, “He seemed to know exactly what to say so I’m assuming they’re friends especially if they started at the same time. When I tried to delve further her mind seemed to go completely blank and suddenly all my worst memories were flashing through my mind.” Ginny shuddered.

“Interesting. She’s the one on Lucius’ team then. He mentioned that he’d fought for her. She’s a mind Drainer Ginny, I suggest staying out of her head from now on.” Severus climbed into his own car and began the drive home.

Harry was proving to be a problem. He was still pissed about having to accept the kid onto his team and even though James had forced the action before, three times he might add, at least before they were eager and wanted to help. Harry on the other hand simply agreed to stay out of the way and did whatever he dam well wanted to. The only lead on the boy was a new recruit with one of the most vindictive powers he’d come across and he didn’t even know the boy’s surname or what powers he actually possessed. Hell, due to the hat, glasses and clothes that swamped him he wasn’t even sure about Harry’s actual appearance except for his height. 

***

“Morning!” Ginny placed a tray coffee, biscuits, toast and a pile of notes on Empathy, Voldemort and each event he’d been involved in officially and unofficially, excluding the kidnapping because there was nothing. The two men in the room glowered at her for her cheeriness so early in the morning and Draco mumbled from his place on the sofa. “So what’s on the agenda today then Sevvie?”

“Call me that again and I’ll shoot you.” Snape hissed.

“But don’t you love me anymore?” She pouted.

“Never have. Especially this early in the morning.”

“But we’re family.”

“Thankfully that’s an outright lie.”

“Who would want to be related to Snivillus anyway?” Sirius interrupted from the door. He was leaning on the frame, arms crossed, legs crossed and a lazy grin spread on his face.

“What do you want?” Ginny sniffed, imitating Malfoy. Ron just glared at the man. As they were Severus’ team and were ‘family’ they all held similar regard for the men who constantly referred to him as ‘Snivillus’ and made his life hell.

“Dumbledore needs Harry.” Sirius said, glancing round the room. “Where is he?”

“Why should we know?” Ginny snapped, earning a furious glare from Sirius. His grey eyes darkening dramatically.

“He’s on your fucking team insect.” He sneered at her, “Even though no one wanted it.”

“Siri it’s too early for your petty complaining. Piss off will you.” Harry yawned as he stumbled past the man and collapsed on the sofa opposite Draco. He was once again wearing the hat and glasses and oddly enough the exact clothes from the day before, overly large clothes that seemed to swamp him.

“Dumbledore wants you.” Sirius said simply, leaving the rest shocked that he let the insult from the boy slide.

“Tell him to take a nap.” Harry mumbled, “Need some sleep.”

“Now.” Sirius ordered. Harry simply snuggled into the chair. Sirius sighed, poured Draco’s cold coffee over him and scooped the spluttering boy up as if he weighed nothing then carried him from the room.

The team exchanged bewildered looks at the odd exchange and reluctantly began their research for the day.


	2. Evidence

Disclaimer:  I don't own, or get anything at all, if I did my name would be JK Rowling...but it isn't

**CHAPTER 2 EVIDENCE**

Ginny smiled pleasantly at the distracted bushy haired girl holding the tray of lunch. She had to admit, even though she hated Hermione for her extraordinary ability of blocking her powers, she did feel sorry for her. It was common knowledge that Lucius Malfoy was a sexist pig, even Draco agreed to that. The fact that Hermione was, as the only female on that particular team, the one sent to the collect the food, it proved the point and Ginny felt bad for Hermione being stuck with the man.

“Need help?” Hermione jumped and looked at her in surprise. The redhead took the bags Hermione was clutching along with the heavy-looking tray.

“Thanks.” Hermione gave her a small smile but remained wary, “But I still can’t tell you anything about Harry. What you saw was the only interaction I’ve had with him.”

“But everything he was saying…” Ginny looked confused, “It looked like you were really old friends, he knew exactly what you were feeling.”

“I don’t understand it either.” Hermione agreed, “Maybe he’s just really good with people.”

“It’s still suspicious.” Ginny muttered.

“Tell me about it.” Oh!” Hermione’s hand flew to her pocket, “A man called James told me to give these to your team.” Ginny took the three envelopes from the other and handed the other’s bags back, she couldn't help but wonder how useful the other was if she was so distracted all the time.

“Thanks.” She turned to walk back to her office,

“Ginny?” The red head paused, “To help you figure out Harry: I know he’s been here longer than people are saying. He doesn’t like people touching him and he has an incredible mind block. Tell me if you do manage to solve him, I’m here to help.”

Hermione watched with vague amusement as the younger agent walked away. She was so blatant in her questions about Harry that Hermione couldn’t help but wonder how it was that people didn’t realise what she was doing. Despite what Harry said, the moment that girl tried to invade her mind again the poor thing would be living out the rest of her life as a forty year old man undergoing a mid life crisis.

***

“You’ve got mail!” Ginny declared in a preppy voice to her team as she strolled in through the door. A quick glance told her Harry was still off with Sirius and maybe Dumbledore doing god knows what somewhere and she quickly sat down to tell them about the discussion with Hermione. They were all interested and Draco began to search for any older records on him on the forever-present laptop.

“She gave us these. They’re from Potty.” She poked Ron in the side for slouching in his chair as she handed the envelopes over to Severus. He opened the smallest first one first.

These are the photographs from kidnapping of the boy.  
J.Potter 

Severus swiftly opened the next envelope with a minute feeling of relief; he’d been worried they were going to end up with a ghost suspect. He grimaced.

“Sev?” Draco held out a hand. Snape spread the photographs out on the desk in front of them and each looked before turning away. 

Ron stared open mouthed at the horrific pictures, a black haired boy tied to a post undergoing various brutal tortures. In each his eyes were screwed shut, his face contorted in pain and his teeth digging into a bloody bottom lip. One particular picture had a hand holding a silver dagger and carving a small, simple symbol of a snake in the boy’s chest. He picked it up thoughtfully and handed it to Draco.

“See if you can find anything on the owner of a ring like that, it’s unusual and the emerald is pretty individual.” Severus glanced at the picture and nodded in approval of Ron’s suggestion. Draco nodded and slowly took the photograph.

Snape didn’t blame them for looking away, it was probably the first time they’d come across a case as disturbing as this.

“Hopefully these won’t be as bad.” Ginny said softly. Snape visibly shuddered as he opened the next and saw the filth inside. His dark eye closed and he handed the to her. Ginny gasped when her eyes settled in the photo, the boy bent over a ledge, face worse than before, being brutally raped. 

The rest were the same or similar until the last three. Two showed the boy from the neck down, front and back, showing all of the damage inflicted. When she saw the last her chair shot out and she just made it to the bin as the contents of her stomach were emptied. The image of the boy laid out on a white bed, wrists slit, arms slashed, canvas bag over his head, rope looped round his neck, dark patches showing the internal bleeding and the snake symbol and the initials T.M.R crudely carved into the pale skin.

“T.M.R?” Ron was the first to find his voice.

“Voldemort’s real initials maybe?” Ginny suggested, her face in her hands.

“Perhaps. Ron find out what you can. If this boy is still alive then he’ll know exactly what we need to know.” Snape rubbed his hand over his face in an attempt to compose himself. This was not a case he wanted to be working on.

Harry chose that moment to stroll into the room in a daze and pulled the spare chair out to sit. He froze in mid action, the colour draining completely from his cheeks and shaking fingers reached out to touch a particular photograph. Before he touched in Snape snatched them up, quickly returning them to the envelopes.

“You’re sitting this one out kid.” He ordered and swept from the room. Harry was still shaking as the three agents composed themselves and returned to work.

***

“It’s Wormtail.”

“Price has gone up.”

“Actually I think I’m the one who can help you this time.”

“Is that so.”

“The authorities are after you.”

“Old news.”

“The phoenix Special Units have a team after you.”

“You know this because…”

“They came to me for information on you.”

“You have names I assume.”

“Of course I do.”

“Well?!”

“Depends on the price…”

“I’m listening…”

***

“Harry around?” Sirius asked brightly from the door, earning a growl from Snape. Ever since the brat turned up the dam man was at the door ten times a day. Wasn’t Harry just a little young for Black anyway?

“No. Leave.”

“I’m flattered. Two words.” Sirius drawled, strolling in regardless.

“Out” Severus repeated. The evidence James had sent had put him on edge.

“Now I feel unloved. Only one that time.” He snickered watching as both Draco and Ginny looked up from their tasks to join Severus in glaring at him. “What nothing at all now?” Sirius gave a dramatic sigh. “When he actually decides to be where he’s supposed to be tell him he’s going home tonight but James is working late so I’ll be taking him.”

Severus sneered. “Do I look like your messenger boy?”

“No. You look like an ugly bastard with no social life.”

“Out.”

“Yeah yeah. Just tell him for me and you might want these.” Wormtail dropped them off this morning.” He dropped a file on the desk and slunk away, running a hand through his hair distractedly.

“Oh wonderful. More Pictures!” Ginny said sarcastically. Draco shook his head at her and grabbed them.

“This is Voldemort? He looks pretty harmless.” Draco laid the pictures out. The man was roughly thirty, had different, vibrant eyes in each pictures and scruffy dirty blonde hair in each. In one he had an arm casually slung over a boy’s shoulders. On a closer inspection Severus realised it was the same boy from the previous photographs, his face was yet again hidden but Snape’s eyes caught sight of the small nip in his ear. Another key to identify him.

“Well at least we now have an angle.” Draco drawled, “Voldemort likes short, weedy, dark haired guys.”

“You’re making assumptions again brat.” Snape countered but Ginny pointed to the boy’s necklace. The emerald ring on a silver chain.

“I’d say Dray was right. He had to mean something if he’s wearing that.” Snape thoughtfully regarded the boy and a frown worked its way onto his face. The only person he had who looked anywhere near similar to what they needed was Harry. However, he seriously doubted that the kid would be able to pull it off.

“Worth a try.” Draco told him bluntly and Severus sighed, it was the only chance they had at getting an insider. Hopefully the kid would cope because the last thing he needed was a fifth death in his unit in four months.

***

“We were thinking Hermione…” One twin began,

“…we have this brother you see…” The other continued,

“..and he really needs to get out more…”

“…too much time working, he’ll end up like Percy if we aren’t careful…”

“…so we decided that…”

“…seeing as you’re a female…” Hermione rolled her eyes. It was a wonder they got anying done at all if they had to interrupt each other all the time.

“…and he’s male, maybe you would be graceful…”

“…and agree to go to dinner with Ron.” They finished with matching grins and Hermione saw Lucius look at his empty coffee cup and then at her. For some reason she decided that that moment would be good to get a little revenge for having to deal with the three most infuriating men she’d encountered.

“I didn’t quite follow. Do you mind going over it again?” She gave them a deceptively blank smile and rested her chin on her hand. In the background she heard Blaise snort. The twins began again, not word perfect but it was still effective. Once they’d finished she hesitated, purposely gazed blankly at them.

“So who’s Ron?” In the background Lucius slammed his cup on the desk and stomped ungraciously out. Blaise started to laugh hysterically and the twins began again.


	3. Meet my friend

  
Author's notes: AU Severus Snape is head of one of the best teams in the Phoenix Unit, when a new case is given to him and his team they find that it isn't as easy to take down the bad guys as people think. What is the newest addition to Severus' team hiding? And what connections does he have to their elusive murderer? 1st fic   


* * *

Disclaimer:  Don't own...never will

**CHAPTER 3 MEET MY FRIEND**

Harry tapped his foot impatiently as he slouched in one of the chairs outside James’ office. James was late, three hours late to be exact and any scanning with his powers were drawing a blank which meant he was either outside the city or in one of the horrendously long and boring unspeakable meetings. Question was: why hadn’t he said anything and what was Harry supposed to do now?

Quickly suppressing his annoyance at the man’s thoughtlessness Harry stood and started the six-mile walk home alone. It was dangerous but he didn’t have any other option.

Out in the car park Ginny and Draco were walking alongside Snape, each carrying files of the latest case. Harry gritted his teeth at the thought of the photographs. He was supposed to be working on that case with them. 

Once again he squashed down the turmoil of emotions, which was becoming a habit when dealing with people in the Phoenix Unit. Were they purposely as insulting as possible or was it just natural behaviour?

***

“Don’t look now but it’s our resident shadow.” Ginny muttered; earning identical arched eyebrows from the two men. Draco glanced over her shoulder and smirked.

“You have to admit Ginny, he is hot.” The blonde drawled casually. Snape sneered but glanced over himself, wondering if Draco was looking at the same boy he was.

“Dray, you don’t even know what he looks like.” Ginny said incredulously, “Unless you’re just going on what he’s body looks like. Than again maybe not…he covers everything up with those horrible clothes.” She sniffed in disapproval, once again pulling of a very accurate Malfoy impression.

“You appear to have that mastered as well as Draco has.” Lucius commented with a small smirk and turned to Severus, “Where do you find them?” He nodded his head to the boy walking through the gate. Snape scowled, Lucius’ own personal interests in boys younger than his son was his own business.

“Potter found him.” Draco informed his father, “Yet again we will be doomed to watch a child go to the slaughter with no way of stopping it.” He said dramatically, lifting a hand to his heart. Ginny snickered and climbed into his car.

“See you tomorrow guys. Don’t be too mean to our shadow.” She dropped the files onto the passenger seat.

“Why do you call him shadow?” Draco asked curiously.

“Because if you scan the area telepathically Dray, he can only be sensed as a vague shadowy presence in the back of your mind.” She shut the door and speed off, making Draco jump back from her BMW as she did a wheel spin.

“Tomorrow Sevvie.” Draco waved and took off after his father, still talking about Harry as they went Severus couldn’t help but note as he lip read. 

A usual traffic was appalling. Snape’s car was travelling slower than he could walk and he wasn’t impressed. He just wanted to get home and actually escape work for once. The case was disturbing, maybe the worst he’d had to wok on so far, and the situation with Harry wasn’t going to be easy. Realistically speaking he had to make use of the boy because it was his only opportunity of getting information on Voldemort but he was so young. So small, shorter than Ginny, which was barely possible. Everything about him just screamed ‘FRAGILE.’ Add that to the unfortunate endings of his last four new agents and things didn’t look good.

“There has to be a conspiracy.” He muttered as the rain started to pour. Harry was dawdling along the pavement, hands in his pockets; head down as if his eyes were fixed on the ground. Not that Severus could tell because he was still wearing those bloody glasses. He hesitated then pulled up and opened the door nearest to the boy. “Get in.” Harry didn’t need to be told twice, he was in the car in seconds, out of the rain.

“Thanks. James and Sirius didn’t show.” Harry grinned as he removed his glasses to reveal intensely bright green eyes and pulled the hat off to show his unruly black hair. Snape used all personal control to stop himself from ordering the boy out. The kid was a carbon copy of Potter if you excluded the eyes.

“Next time I’m leaving you to get pneumonia.” Snape snarled and pulled out.

“Wonderful. So I either stay at Phoenix all night or get ill.” Harry said offhandedly, “What a choice.” 

“Don’t complain. You’re lucky to even be there.”

“How do you work that out?”

“You’re there because Daddy pulled some strings.” Severus sniffed, unintentionally following Ginny’s tradition of Malfoy copying.

“There was me thinking I actually earnt it.” Harry said lightly running a hand through his hair. “Boy I was wrong.” He exaggerated the slight European accent he had that Severus hadn’t noticed previously and the man frowned frowned.

“Talk like a normal human being Potter even if you are a lower life form.”

“Si vous souhaitez…” Harry settled back in the chair and grinned at the odd looks he was receiving from the older man. (A/N: ‘Si vous souhaitez ‘ = ‘As you wish’)

“You consider that normal?” Snape drawled. 

“Well it is my first language. What do you expect?” Harry asked with a smirk of his own. Severus raised an eyebrow. Harry was definitely unlike his father.

“You expected me to act like James.” Harry said softly, remembering how Sirius had acted towards his team leader. Snape didn’t reply so he gazed at the road and the rain running down the window for a while. “Why do you hate me?”

“What gives you that idea?”

“Just answer the question.” Harry snapped, feeling all the irritation of the past couple of days building up again. Maybe working for phoenix long term wasn’t going to be able to work after all.

“I don’t hate you-”

“But-”

“I don’t know you, trust you or want you on my team.” Severus finished, ignoring the attempted interruption and glancing at Harry. Two identical blonde men looked into the car with interest at Harry, who was pointedly glaring at Severus. Harry opened his mouth to offer some retort but snapped it shut and spun round in alarm as a dark haired boy about his height slid into the back seat behind Snape and held a gun to the back of his head.

“Hello Harry.” The boy grinned and Harry simply turned to face out of the front window.

“Hello Tom.” He responded calmly, though his façade obviously wasn’t convincing the other two in the car. Tom smirked with an evil glint in his eyes.

“Keep driving ugly.” He drawled and nudged Snape in the back of the head with the gun, “Take the next left.” Snape glanced at Harry who was fiddling with his sleeve nervously before obeying. He felt helpless considering his situation, if alone he may take risks but he wasn’t about to risk another death. Harry could get hurt.

“Phoenix Harry?” Tom shifted to the centre seat so he could whisper something in Harry’s ear. Severus frowned as his agent shuddered and tried to move away. Tom, unfortunately, was too quick, grabbed the base of Harry’s neck and his eyes flashed.

Severus reacted the moment Harry cried out in pain. He deftly slammed his elbow into Tom’s face, making him lose his grip on Harry and then the gun. Quicker than light Snape had the gun in his hand and he reached out to grab Tom’s shirt as he made to jump from the car. Instead all he managed was a handful of air and the necklace from the boy’s neck.

When he was sure they were alone again Severus turned to Harry to demand an explanation but rolled his eyes dramatically when he saw that he was slumped in his chair unconscious, hands clenched so tight that blood was welling up where his nails had pierced the skin.

***

“Sirius where’s Harry?” James asked as he walked into the kitchen and poured himself a beer. After seven hours of debating with the unspeakables he still hadn’t got what he wanted. Regretfully that meant that he’d have to have another exhausting day.

“Uhm…” Sirius froze in the action of chopping the carrots. “Shit…” He glanced at James sheepishly.

“Sirius!” James growled and Sirius held up his hands.

“I’m sorry, seriously though, he’ll be fine. It’s not like he’s made of paper.” Sirius blurted out. James gave him one last glare before leaving and attempting to reach out with his mind to contact his son. When that failed he tried the mobile phone. When that failed he returned to the kitchen to shout at his irresponsible friend.

The shit Harry could get himself into if he wasn’t watched was deadly and Sirius just ‘forgets’ to be a responsible adult for once in his life and drive him home.

***

“Mmm.” Harry instinctively moved into the warmth of Severus’ body as the man lifted him with the same ease Sirius had that morning. How old was he anyway? Surely he was not a lot older that sixteen considering his height.

He placed Harry down on the sofa in his living room and checked his pulse. Still alive so James wasn’t going to murder him and deliver the body to his team in revenge for not looking after his son. On remembering James the man realised that he was going to have to work out some way of telling the insufferable man what had happened. However, until Harry was awake he wasn’t going to be able to do a thing, it’s not like he knew Potter’s personal telephone number.

To kill time while he was waiting Severus started to cook dinner and went back to his car to get the necklace that he’d caught when he’d tried to grab Tom. He was astounded when he finally examined it properly. It was the ring that Draco had been researching on a silver chain. Ironic that he should stumble upon it through Harry after being so adamant about keeping him out of the case. Severus got one of the pictures out, the one showing the necklace and he smiled faintly, it appeared they’d found the boy they needed for information and luckily it appeared Harry knew quite a bit about him.

“Oh god…” Harry mumbled and blinked up at the ceiling. Snape glanced up at him and waited for a more productive comment. Suddenly it felt an immense overwhelming of sadness. No matter what he tried all he wanted to do was curl up and cry. He shivered and closed his eyes, every single bad occurrence that had ever occurred in his life drifted into his mind. His bullying at school, compliments of Potter and Black, his father beating him for putting one of the plates in the wrong place, his mother lying stone cold dead at the bottom of the cellar stairs, his sister being taken away to an institute for attempted suicide, his sister’s suicide and funeral, the day that Lilly chose James over him, the death of Oliver Wood, the deaths of the three replacements James had forced him to take on…

As quickly as it began it stopped. He uncurled himself from where he was cowering against the wall and stared into guilty green eyes. Harry was kneeling on the floor in front of him fiddling with his sleeves and biting his lip. Snape shoved him away and went straight to the cupboard to pour himself a strong drink.

“Sorry. I uhm, well I wasn’t sure where I was.” Harry apologised softly as he slid onto a stool opposite Severus at the breakfast bar.

“Wait. That was you?” Snape demanded, shocked. Harry nodded slowly and avoided meeting his gaze.

“Yeah.” Harry stared at Severus through strands of dark hair. “I’m not as strong as mum was but…” He shrugged. Severus belatedly realised Harry was referring to Lilly’s immense empathy, she was so far the strongest recorded except for a boy called Tom Riddle that no one could locate. “Do you mind me asking, but who were the four boys that died in the past year.”

“I do mind you asking Potter.” Snape spat, “Ring one of those insufferable clowns to collect you, I don’t want you here.”

“Please don’t make me tell them what happened.” Harry begged, green eyes wide and the chewing of the lip restarted. “Please. I’ll call a cab and leave but they can’t know.” He stared up at the older man who was gazing back blankly, though his eyes were showing some indecisiveness.

“Say I agree to that and Tom, that was his name wasn’t it, finds you again? You’ll be found dead by the morning.” 

“No. He got what he wanted. He’s a power drainer, he’s taken enough of my power to satisfying his needs for a while.” Harry said quickly, obviously desperate not to have to go home to the two men. Severus didn’t blame him, if given the choice he’d rather stay with Ginny and her rather large annoying family than those two.

“I have a spare room. You can stay here.” He blinked at Harry’s sudden smile. It lit up every part of his face, eyes shining happily into his own dark ones. For a moment he could comprehend why someone, Draco mainly, would say that the boy was attractive.

“Thanks.” Severus nodded and watched as Harry began to chew his lip, one hand fiddling with his ear fiddle and the other with his sleeve again.

Once in bed Harry stared up at the ceiling, emptied his mind and hoped to whatever deity would hopefully listen that for once his dreams could be his own.

***

Snape was definitely not a morning person Harry observed as he watched the man stab his porridge with a spoon. In fact, he was quite sure any sudden movement would be lethal, like taunting an animal with very sharp teeth. 

‘Or in his case, a sharp tongue.’ Harry thought to himself and sipped at disgustingly milky tea. How does a man reach whatever age Snape was and still not manage to make tea properly. Even Sirius could do better and James and Harry purposely left the house an hour earlier just to miss the morning torture.

“I’m sure it’s sorry.” Harry murmured as Snape gave the porridge a vicious stab. “And in all seriousness, maybe if you added more milk you wouldn’t have to stab it so much.” He knew it was a weak attempt at humour but he felt on edge, Tom had interrupted his sleep on more than one occasion and he had some wonderful new bruises from the experience.

“Who was he?” Snape queried when he had succeeded in forcing his food down. Harry shook his head in reply.

“I don’t know.” Harry averted his gaze and silently followed as they headed to the car. Snape ignored him for the rest of the journey. If Harry wanted to be awkward then so be it. As soon as they got back he would give them the ultimatum of telling him about this Tom, or he would tell Potter and Black. Harry was desperately against it the night before so it should work as leverage.

Ginny waved brightly as they climbed from the car, and Draco arched one fine eyebrow in question to why Harry, once again hidden under hat and glasses, was arriving with him and Snape shook his head to tell him to wait. The blonde nodded and they headed into the building in comfortable silence. Harry stopped dead as James and Sirius stepped out of Sirius’ team office and James stared angrily at his son.

“Uhm…Dad…” Harry stuttered and frantically searched for an exit. Severus smirked, this should be quite interesting.

“Where. Were. You?” James ground out between tightly clenched teeth. Snape’s smirk increased as Harry looked directly at him. Served the boy right for not answering him that morning.

“I stayed with Sev.” Harry blurted out. Sirius spun and Snape had just enough time to register the fury on his face before the fist met his face directly.


	4. Why annoying very clever women is a bad idea...

  
Author's notes: AU Severus Snape is head of one of the best teams in the Phoenix Unit, when a new case is given to him and his team they find that it isn't as easy to take down the bad guys as people think. What is the newest addition to Severus' team hiding? And what connections does he have to their elusive murderer? 1st fic 

* * *

Disclaimer: Don’t own, don’t earn. 

**CHAPTER 4 WHY ANNOYING VERY CLEVER WOMEN IS A BAD IDEA...**

Snape bitterly nursed his nose as James paced back and forth across the small office. James had ended the fight between Sirius and Severus abruptly when he backhanded Harry as they bickered, swapping. Now, Harry was glaring sullenly at the floor and Sirius was glaring angrily at Severus. James was ranting at Harry being irresponsible while Harry muttered apologies without sounding sincere in the slightest. 

“Don’t you understand Harry?” Sirius asked quietly, an odd occurrence as far as Severus was concerned, “After last year every time you disappear me and James always think the worst.” Snape watched with interest as those couple of sentences had an effect on Harry. It made him wonder what had happened the previous year that could worry them so. The boy swallowed and nodded, giving them a very guilty and apologetic look. 

“I’m sorry okay. I’m just sick of you smothering me. I stayed as Snape’s because he found me walking home in the rain and offered me a lift. Nothing happened so don’t glare at him like that Siri.” The two men seemed to relax and Sirius gave Snape a sneer. 

“For future warning Snivillus: you lay one disgusting, bony finger on my godson and I’ll make sure any chance of you creating any greasy spawn is impossible.” He growled. Harry gave him an exasperated look and Snape rolled his eyes, not in the least intimidated. 

“Trust me Black. If I was interested in _children_ I most definitely wouldn’t choose that impossible brat. He glanced up and met green eyes laced with amusement and something else. Suddenly Severus wasn’t sure whether he should take the boy so lightly. 

*** 

Severus placed the ring on the keyboard of Draco’s laptop as the blonde’s fingers flew over the keys rapidly while Ginny collected the sheets being printed off. Hermione was standing to the side of the room wringing her fingers in annoyance as Lucius spoke to her patronisingly. Her brown eyes darted to Harry and Severus and back at Lucius in a silent plea. 

“Lucius why are you invading my office?” Snape growled at the blonde. 

“I needed Draco to get the files on my suspects. He won’t be long.” The blonde turned back to Hermione and began again. Harry smirked as iron resolve flashed in Hermione’s eyes. He knew that look, when they were least expecting it she was going to get her own back. 

“Done!” Draco announced and Ginny handed Hermione the papers. The bushy haired girl glared after Lucius Malfoy and stormed after him, slamming the door behind her. 

“Ten says she lasts until Friday.” Ron commented as they settled back to their jobs. 

“Twenty says she lasts until next Friday.” Ginny countered. 

“Fifty says the following Friday.” Draco finished and the three grinned at each other. 

“Now you gambled the girl’s career away perhaps you will actually work.” Snape snapped. Ginny saluted him and went back to looking through the photographs for any other clue they could get. Ron picked up the phone and spoke to whatever informant it was on the other end and Draco examined the ring Severus gave him. 

“It’s definitely the right one.” Draco finally declared. “It’s identical to every picture we have.” Snape stood behind him as Draco pointed out similarities. “See here, most rings have a single binding to the gem but this one has a double. “Whoever had this is our victim for sure.” Harry glanced up at Severus nervously as the dark eyes rested on him. He supressed the worry that began to build up.

“Perhaps Mr Potter, you feel like indulging a little of that information on your friend.” He ordered silkily. Harry shook his head rapidly. Fear joining the worry, closely followed by anger at Tom for throwing him so out of sync. 

That was not something he wanted to talk about. Especially not with having to exert so much control over himself.

“How do you even know it’s the same ring?” He asked defiantly, Draco opened his mouth to argue but Harry pulled a chain from his own neck. “Here, give it back at some point.” He dropped the chain with an identical ring into Draco’s hand. “There are seven of them. Try finding the correct one now.” He quickly fled the room before his emotions caused some damage and made his way to a clear part of the building. When he couldn’t feel anyone’s presence, emotions or thoughts he slid down the wall and stared at his shaking hands. Why was his control over his empathy so unbalanced all of a sudden? 

*** 

Harry entered the lunchroom and paused to stand with his team at the entrance, his expression of bemusement matching those of his colleagues. Lucius Malfoy’s team were standing in the centre of the room singing ring-a-ring-a-roses. Hermione was standing nearby laughing her head off. 

Draco took one look at his father singing and collapsed against the wall alongside Ginny in hysteria. Harry caught Hermione’s eyes. 

**You’re a bit vindictive today** Harry murmured, brushing against her mind teasingly. She smiled smugly. 

**I’m stuck with the most misogynistic pig in existence. Why he wanted me on this team I really don’t know.**

**Would you like some cheese with that whine ‘Mione dear** Harry mentally rolled his eyes at her and in return she mentally huffed. 

**Please tell me why I actually agreed to this in the first place Potter**

**If you don’t want to be here we can always fake your de-**

**Or you could stop blaming yourself for everything so I don’t feel guilty for leaving you here.** She watched him shake his head and gave him a supportive smile. **So Potter…any requests, I’m a little sick of nursery rhymes.**

**The Full Monty.** He replied automatically and her eyes widened. 

**You are a pervert Harry Potter…** But she smiled as she said it. 

Harry pouted childishly and she laughed, releasing her hold on her team members. Blaise and Lucius hung on to the their dignity, stopping their actions and leaving calmly heads held high. Fred and George on the other hand were the complete opposite, they sang louder and dragged Hermione into the ring to join them. 

*** 

“Are you okay?” Ginny sat on the step beside Harry and gave him a small smile. 

“Just being a coward.” He muttered. He wasn’t really in the mood for conversation with any member of his team after acting like a child that morning. “Is Snape angry at me for being awkward?” 

“Yes.” She replied. She never seemed to dampen the truth even to protect one’s feelings and it reminded Harry of a few friends he’d left behind in France. 

“Thought so.” He fiddled with his sleeves and Ginny gave him an irritated growl. 

“Whatever you’re hiding Potter, we need to know for the case.” She told him bluntly, “We haven’t had a ghost suspect yet and I’m not about to let this Voldemort get away with everything.” 

“I don’t want to be on this case Ginny. I’ve seen the pictures. It’s bad enough that he’s sick enough to do it let alone make recordings of the whole thing.” Harry snapped, “For fuck’s sake stop trying to read my bloody mind. If Dumbledore can’t then you bloody well can’t.” Ginny slipped back as an unseen force hit her with force and the power she’d sent out to attempt to get into his head slammed back into her, she stared at him in shock then did the Malfoy sniff. 

“When you think you’re grown up enough to join in, come back to the office. Until then you can stay away and do whatever you want to as long as it’s out of our way.” She stood, spun on her heel and stumbled away, her head spinning from the surge of power. Well So far it was clear that Harry was an Empath from Snape’s revelation and now she was positive he was an extremely strong Telepath.

*** 

“Men!” Hermione threw her hands up in the air as she left her office. She really was tempted to make Harry go back at this rate. Ron and Draco exchanged a look and watched the girl slam the door. 

“Ignore him Granger.” Draco told her sincerely, “God knows everyone else does.” She looked up at Draco and Ron and glared. 

“Tell Harry that I’m going to drag him home by his ears when I find him.” She hissed and stormed off. 

“You know mate, since those two started working here life’s been that much more interesting.” Ron sniggered and Draco smirked. 

Draco said goodbye to Ron at the library, the redhead was researching the possible powers a dreamer could posses as no one knew yet and Draco was going take advantage of a free afternoon. He sauntered down to the high tech cellar and into the gun range. At one end Fred and George were doing something typically dangerous and at the opposite end Sirius was shooting target after target, hitting the exact spot every time. The blonde headed towards him and casually programmed in his details. The computer crackled and he frowned, that wasn’t normal. 

“Harry lost his temper with it earlier.” The dark haired man drawled, “It’s not going to work until I can convince either James or Tonks to fix it.” Draco glared at the computer. “If you’re up for it you can always join me, there’s a double program that’s just been added.” Sirius offered without even looking at him. Draco hesitated and then moved to stand beside the man. 

The double programs were designed for pairs to wok together in the simulation to help with team work, Draco had never bothered considering that everyone else on his team , excluding Snape who didn’t bother at all, preferred to work alone on the range. 

“Here.” Sirius held out a hand gun and Draco took it curiously, “Don’t tell him I let you use it, it’s Harry’s, he can’t shoot for shit though unless he’s cheating so I don’t know why he even bothers.” Sirius quickly set the simulation and returned to his position. “His score is the lowest in here in the last thirty years.” Sirius snorted. 

As the simulation began Draco focused on his task. Within minutes it was clear Sirius was much faster but Draco seemed to be more observant and their accuracy was roughly equal. They began to taunt each other and compete on who would get the most shots. 

“Leave the big boys to play alone Blondie. “ Sirius laughed as Draco missed as easy target. 

“You’re distracting me.” Draco sniffed. 

“I swear that’s a requirement of your team.” Sirius laughed at the sniff, “Besides that is not a distraction worthy of missing a target.” 

“Like you could do any better at distracting me.” Draco sneered and stepped into the centre point to do his solo mission. 

“Is that so.” Sirius murmured and stepped up very close behind him. Draco continued to shoot, though he was uncomfortably aware of the man behind him. “Is that a challenge Malfoy?” Sirius breathed in his ear. Draco narrowly hit his target and clenched his jaw. They were dirty tactics and he wasn’t going to let it work. Ha hand slid up his high and he gasped, the gun dropped from his hands when Sirius swooped in and began to assault his neck with his mouth. The moment he dropped his gun the mission ended and Draco was informed by the electronic voice that he was dead. “Looks like I won.” Sirius drawled and sauntered out of the cellar. Draco gaped after him, the electronic voice repeatedly telling him that Shooter two was dead. Since when did Sirius Black do that sort of thing while he was straining? 

*** 

**~ The latest victim of the ghost was found four hours ago in a side alley in Diagon Alley, a reputed clubbing area south of the river. Her powers are reported to have been drained moments before her death and a symbol of a snake carved into her forearm. The victim, Angelina Johnson, a young woman twenty-six with the tracer ability, was last seen leaving the Leaky Cauldron with This man: ~**

Snape stared in disbelief at the photograph flashed onto the television screen. It was identical to one of the photographs Wormtail had sent to them. 

**~The police request that if you have any information please call this number. ~**

The eleven-digit number flashed up in bold white letters. 

**~The public are demanding an explanation of where the Phoenix Unit is. Why should the city pay for such a department if they can’t even protect their own kind from a murderer.~**

Snape pressed the mute button and his three agents glanced at each other nervously. This was their case and suddenly it was spread across the city for all to see. None of them had worked on such a high profile case before and the added pressure could push things either way, make it harder or drive them forward. 

Harry and Hermione ran into the room wide eyed and stared at the screen in horror as the case pictures were shown on the screen. Hermione’s hand went to her mouth and she buried her face in Harry’s shoulder. 

Grief stricken green eyes met with expectant obsidian ones over the girl’s head and Harry slowly shook his head.

 

 

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews people. They made my seriously boring day at work so much better.**


	5. Unspeakables

  
Author's notes: AU Severus Snape is head of one of the best teams in the Phoenix Unit, when a new case is given to him and his team they find that it isn't as easy to take down the bad guys as people think. What is the newest addition to Severus' team hiding? And what connections does he have to their elusive murderer? 1st fic   


* * *

Disclaimer: Don’t own, never will.

**CHAPTER 5 UNSPEAKABLES**

Hermione was on the first plane home that Harry could arrange that night; amazingly he’d managed to arrange it so that she travelled with the officials that were transporting Angelina’s body. Surprisingly Snape and Draco insisted on going to the airport to make sure the two were safe and their newest team member got home safely. Draco was shaken up, something Harry understood considering the blonde also possessed the same tracer abilities that Angelina did except he was a lot stronger. Snape kept giving Harry those looks; like he was prepared to throttle the boy for the information he so desperately wanted.

“I’ll be back soon Harry.” Hermione sniffed and a few more tears slipped from her eyes. Harry shook his head and gave her a hug.

“Stay with your parents and make sure Katie’s okay. I don’t want you back here unless you’re ordered and even then you’re going to tell them where to shove it.” He said to his friend sternly. She smiled weakly. “I’ll see when soon ‘Mione and don’t forget to send me those files.” She gave him one last hug before turning to board the plane.

“She told Ginny you didn’t know each other.” Draco said accusingly once they were heading back to the car. Harry nodded.

“They were her orders, they were lies. We worked together for a year or so and trained together before that. Hermione and Katie used to baby-sit me when I was about ten, ‘Mione was sixteen then and Katie was eighteen.” Harry replied vaguely, “She was here because mum asked her to keep an eye on me before she died and according to her that meant following me to England.”

“Is that why was Granger so upset?” Draco pushed the issue, still appearing to be wary of everything considering the latest death.

“Yeah, she’s known Angelina all her life. Their parents are friends and we all worked together. Her, Katie and Angelina are practically sisters.” Harry replied, his voice emotionless.

The other two were silent as they climbed into the car. Harry sat in the back seat staring out of the window blankly. Severus and Draco were discussing what they knew of the case. 

“Well, perhaps Potter will be willing to introduce us to this Tom guy, that way he doesn’t have to talk about him and we won’t need him to stay if he doesn’t want to.” Draco suggested and Severus nodded. It was an idea, though how Harry would find Tom may be the hard part.

“We’ll see. The boy’s not exactly stable at the moment, since last night he’s been losing his temper, insulting everybody and purposely avoiding everyone except Black."

“What exactly did happen last night Severus?” Draco asked curiously, “ Did anything happen between you?”

“I’m the same age as his father Draco, give me more credit than that.” Snape snapped and Draco laughed.

“That matters how? You watch him all the time when he’s in the office, you let him sleep at your house, which you’ve never done for me I might add, and you haven’t attacked him for withholding the information we need. Maybe you should wake up.” Draco gave him a smirk when the older man couldn’t reply to that and simply sneered in reply. 

Severus was stunned at the concern that built inside him when he looked in the rear view mirror to check on Harry. The boy was curled up and sleeping, his eyelashes glittering with unshed tears. He said goodbye to Draco at the entrance to Malfoy Manor and woke Harry.

“Come on Potter. I can’t let you sleep in here all night.” He said impatiently. Harry frowned and tried to snuggle deeper into the chair, “Potter, get up I’m not prepared to be a punch bag for your mangy godfather in the morning because you didn’t go home.”

“Don’t want to go home.” Harry complained groggily as he allowed Snape to drag him from the back seat and into the front.

“You will because as much as I enjoy watching your clowns squirming I don’t want the same courtesy paid to my nose a second day running.” Snape sneered at him

“Then I’ll call them. Just don’t make me, they treat me like I’m made out of china or something.” Harry grumbled.

“Tell me you’re not having the audacity to ask to stay again.” Snape almost chucked the boy out into the street at that but Harry shrugged, staring at one hand while the other fiddled with his ear.

“Better than James’ house.” He muttered and glared at the pavement outside. “He treats me like a child.”

“How old are you Harry?”

“Nineteen.” Harry said a little irritated, “I know I look a lot younger so you don’t have to say it.”

“I wouldn’t waste my breath.” Snape snapped, Harry glared at him

“You’re a complete bastard you know that.” He declared in exasperation. “Everything I say you have some spiteful retort and you don’t even care that I can feel every single little bit of emotion you feel towards me. Every time I step into you fucking office I have to leave because you hate me so dam much. You’re purposely keeping me out of the case even though I’m fully capable of handling things myself. You have Ginny snooping behind my back and ignore me whenever I’m in the same room.”

Snape blinked in astonishment at Harry’s temper. It had been like this since the visit from Tom, something about him really scared or unbalanced Harry. 

“Why do you care what I think or feel?” Snape sneered, his tone harsher than he meant it to be.

“Because you don’t think I’m going to break if you push too hard.” Harry replied after a moments thought. Snape snorted at the comment. Every time his eyes fell on the boy he was reminded of his age and vulnerability.

“For an Empath you have poor observation skills Potter.” Snape sneered again. Anger flashed across Harry’s face. He undid his belt, slammed the handbrake on and left the car and a swearing Snape.

Harry tugged his thin jacket round his thin frame as he stalked away from the car and into the dark street. For once he’d like a person to have more faith and not view him as a child who needed looking after. The only one who could do that was his mother and now that she was dead he certainly didn’t want everyone else to do it. 

Snape locked his car and followed the boy, cursing his ability to offend anyone and everyone by simply opening his mouth. They needed Harry; they were chasing an Empath so his team were going to have to find out everything they could from the boy and his power.

By the time he’d caught up with him, Snape was remembering why he’d hated Draco as a teenager. One minute they were fine and the next the world was over and you had to run after them and baby them until they got exactly what they wanted so they ended the tantrum.

“Have you finished your tantrum Potter?” Snape slid into the booth beside Harry and the boy immediately looked in the opposite direction, lips pushed tight together. 

Those urges of throttling the teenager that Snape thought he’d long buried since Draco grew up resurfaced and he growled.

“Considering you want people to stop looking at you as a child you are giving a wonderful impersonation of a five year old boy.” Harry clenched his fist and turned to Snape, emerald eyes almost glowing with anger. He was opening and closing his mouth as a possible retort eluded him. Snape ordered a coffee from the electric blue haired waitress when she bought Harry one and turned back to the boy. “I thought empaths had to keep their emotions under control.” 

“I did.” Harry muttered then shot Severus an accusing glare, “Then you happened and Tom decided to add to the mix by draining some of it away.” Snape’s mouth snapped shut and he rubbed the bridge of his nose, ignoring the pain still lingering from Sirius’ well-aimed punch that morning.

“Explain.” He eventually ordered in irritation. “You’re being purposely cryptic.”

“If you don’t know then I’m not going to tell you.” Harry declared.

“You sound like a girl.” 

“And you’re still your usual snarky self.”

“Stop being difficult.” Snape hissed, exasperated. It was like dealing with another Draco all over again. He took a deep breath, counted to forty something and sighed, “Tell me about Tom.” Harry fiddled with his sleeve.

“Tom used to work with us as an unspeakable in France. He’s powerful, an Empath, a drainer who takes powers, thought, memories and anything else he cares to, also a shifter and only a few of us actually know what he really looks like. His telepathy isn’t all that fantastic but he drains mine if he ever needs it too badly. He has some traces of telekinesis and tracer abilities that rival Dumbledore’s. The guy you saw yesterday isn’t really him, he changes his appearance so often that the only way to know him is by his empathic signature. Uhm…Tom’s about thirty-ish but because he drains other’s he tends to look a lot younger. The last time I saw him was last year before…” Harry sipped at his coffee, “Well some time last year. When Neville, another unspeakable was murdered Tom went a little crazy. Now he’s wrapped up in the black market and seems to be drawn to anything dangerous or dodgy. He was a pretty good friend though we’ve been far from it since I left a ago year.”

“Do you think that he’s part of these murders?” Snape watched as Harry’s eyes flickered with something he didn’t recognise.

“Honestly? It depends. I haven’t seen the case file so I don’t know anything about them. I doubt he killed Angelina though, he’s known her for a long time and her murder reeks of someone else.” Harry replied carefully, green eyes fixed on Snape’s face.

“Who?”

“A ghost suspect we were sent after last year. We nicknamed him Voldemort, it means ‘flight of death,’ Hermione’s idea but Tom loved it and it is oddly appropriate. After each murder he disappears into thin air. The only thing we succeeded in doing was uncovering one fake identity, he posed as a man called Karkaroff in Germany for a year or so.” 

“How long did you work with the unspeakables?” Snape’s eyes narrowed. Harry was only nineteen, he can’t have been there for more than a few months at best considering he mentioned leaving a year ago.

“I started when I was seventeen, they needed me to chase this nutcase who’d gone mad from her Empathy. Left just before my eighteenth. Then when Mum died I came here and James and Dumbledore persuaded me to start working with Phoenix. James and Sirius hit the roof when Dumbledore said I was going to be on your team.”

“I can imagine.” Snape said dryly. “We aren’t exactly on the best terms.” Harry laughed at the understatement,

“Oh I don’t know. I thought you were pretty good friends.” Harry laughed harder when Snape pulled a disgusted face at the prospect of voluntarily spending time with his childhood enemies. Harry grinned at him and as Snape smirked and he expanded his barriers to see what Severus was feeling at that moment. When sure he wasn’t imagining it he shifted in his seat to press his lips against the older man’s. Almost instantly Snape had shoved him away, slightly wide-eyed with surprise.

“Perhaps you didn’t understand what I said this morning _Potter,_ I am not interested in _children._ ” The man hastily stood and left the confused boy staring after him.

“Don’t worry sweetie, you can do so much better.” The waitress sat opposite him. She stared at him from under electric blue eyelashes and he sighed.

“I thought I’d read him right.” Harry groaned, slumping down in his seat. She rolled her eyes,

“Sweetie, take my advice and live a bit before getting into all of that. You’re just a kid, plenty of time for that later on in life.” She blew a bubble of pink bubble gum and he smiled faintly as it popped.

“Thanks.” She winked and returned to collecting empty mugs. Harry handed her his money and a tip as he passed on his way home. He wasn’t sure how he was going to face Snape in the morning after embarrassing himself but somehow he’d manage. The hardest part was going to be stopping Sirius from getting suspicious.

***

The tiny speck of light of a cigarette wasn’t visible to Harry as he left, and the man smoking it settled blood red eyes on the boy, watched the shivering form as he shut the café door behind him and walked along the street oblivious to being watched. Once the boy was out of sight the tall white haired man flicked his cigarette to the floor and entered the café.


	6. Ghost Suspect

  
Author's notes: AU Severus Snape is head of one of the best teams in the Phoenix Unit, when a new case is given to him and his team they find that it isn't as easy to take down the bad guys as people think. What is the newest addition to Severus' team hiding? And what connections does he have to their elusive murderer? 1st fic 

* * *

Disclaimer: Don’t own, don’t sure…I’ve just lost one of my jobs so all you’d get is my P45

**CHAPTER 6 GHOST SUSPECT**

“…Will Always Love Yoooooouuuuuuu!” Ginny burst into the room singing at the top of her lungs and Ron slunk in and put his head in his hands.

“Someone…anyone…just make her stop.” He begged as she started the song again from the beginning. Ginny Malfoy sniffed and sat on Draco’s lap.

“I think Ron’s jealous of my talents.” She said in a stage whisper.

“Jealous of you’re ability to piss everyone off every morning?” Snape arched an eyebrow, “Get to work and stop pissing about.” He immediately returned to what he was reading and Ginny exchanged a look with Draco. The blonde shrugged and picked his laptop up as Ginny placed every newspaper she had that covered the previous day’s incident on the table so she could study them

A comfortable silence settled over the office and despite their hard work the pitiful file on Voldemort didn’t increase in size except for the news clipping Ginny added. The television was left on the news channel on mute and every so often the team would glance at it to see the photograph of Angelina shown or the location of the murder. They would need to visit the sight when the police were finished fussing though whether they would be able to find anything then was the mystery. Hopefully Draco’s tracer powers would be strong enough to pick up on a signature. 

After Snape explained the brief details Harry had revealed about how he knew Hermione, Tom and the latest victim a comfortable silence settled over the office only broken by the occasional query from someone or Ron talking to Wormtail on the phone. Snape was partly relieved that Harry didn’t turn up, he wasn’t sure how to deal with the boy after his actions but he was glad he hadn’t let it happen. If Potter was too immature to face him after rejection then he really was a child and Severus was better off avoiding that.

Draco spent more time that the others glancing up from his work but unlike his colleagues he wasn’t checking the news he was seeing who walked past the door on their way to the shooting range. After a morning of sly peeps he mentally kicked himself and refused to look again.

“Did any of you find out what a dreamer could do?” Ginny asked, mouth full of sandwich. Draco sniffed at her manners and she kicked him under the table.

“Ow! What was that for?” Ron shouted flicking lettuce at his youngest sibling. She grinned apologetically and her second kick hit Draco directly in the shin,

“No. Found one power that was cool though.” Ron replied still in an injured tone. Draco and Snape immediately activated selective hearing; knowing Ron was going to start babbling about some mediocre ability, as was habit. “Apparently there’s this guy that’s reported to be able to posses other people, he can make them to whatever he wants and they can’t stop because they’re under his control. They tested it and the woman said it was like having a really, really strong compulsion to do something and you have no way of fighting either unless you have really powerful mental blocks.”

“Ronniekins, as interesting as that is, it has nothing to do with this case. Stop slacking or I’ll start singing to you every morning to wake you up.” Ginny threatened, her voice completely serious.

“Has to beat having someone pour your cereal all over you.” Harry said from the doorway. There were a couple of raised eyebrows, he had dark circles under his eyes, his skin was pale and he had the posture of someone who’d not slept in days, in short he looked like shite. He shot Sirius a nasty glare and the man had the decency to look guilty.

“Where have you been all day?” Ginny placed her hands on her hips in a Molly gesture as she imitated her mother’s voice. Ron laughed and Sirius grinned.

“That’s actually scarily accurate.” He observed, “As for Harry, well he decided to stroll through the door at three in the morning and slept in. Then spent the entire morning with Dumbledore _trying_ to get his powers under control because the Empathy is screwing his many other powers up so they don’t work.” Harry put the heel of his black boots down on Sirius’ big two and pushed down until the man yelped. “Stop it brat. You shouldn’t take out your frustrations on me.”

“Go away Sirius.” Harry replied flatly, completely emotionless. Sirius didn’t get a chance to reply as Harry shut the door on his face.

“Charming.” Draco sniffed as the boy flopped down on the sofa. Harry just waved a hand, brushing the comment aside.

“What’s wrong with your powers?” Ginny asked concerned, she’d experienced a little of Harry’s power and wasn’t keen on sticking around if he was about to lose it. 

“Nothing at the moment. The past few days have just been emotional and last night things got the better of me.” Harry took Draco’s sandwich from his plate and began to eat hungrily. “I meant to ask you last night actually Snape, but would you like the files on Karkaroff?”

Severus nodded. Draco handed over the laptop and Harry slowly logged into his email account to retrieve the case study on Karkaroff that Hermione had sent. Ginny dashed to the printer and grabbed the paper, eyes scanning rapidly over the pages in interest.

“I need to get some sleep, feel free to ask me anything tomorrow.” Harry yawned widely and Snape nodded to the door in indication that he should go. He was more unhappy than willing to admit at the fact the boy refused to meet his gaze at any point during the conversation. Once the boy was gone Ginny opened the files.

 

_Name: UNKNOWN (Known fake alias: Karkaroff.)_

_Powers: Weak Empathy, weak Telekinesis, strong telepathy, some draining abilities._

_Activities:_  
· Murdered a woman in an alley, burning a symbol of a snake into her arm. January 1999.  
· Murdered a man in an alley, burning a symbol of a snake into his arm. January 1999.  
· Tortured a couple into madness. March 1999.  
· Drained two children before drowning them. April 1999.  
· Murdered a class of thirty twelve year olds, draining the various powers. May 1999.  
· Tortured an old man, drained his powers. May 1999.  
· Raped and murdered three men in various clubs during June 1999.  
· Murdered three women in a nightclub on the 5th July 1999.  
· Murdered two men in a nightclub on the 6th July 1999.  
· Murdered fourteen men, women and children in an attempt to kill a civilian boy.   
· Disappeared in Europe, not any definite information on his activities. 

_*All victims were branded by either the burning or carving of a snake symbol on their body. Most victims were drained prior to death._

_Background Information: UNKNOWN_

 

“Hey, those last few, the murders in July are identical to the dates we have for Voldemort.” Ginny cried, grabbing their criminal file. “And the pictures showed that he carved the snake on the boy.” She pulled out the particular picture she was mentioning. “Looks like Potter’s actually useful after all.”

“Hardly. It’s all well and good giving us this but he’s just given us more information on a ghost suspect. How the hell are we supposed to find this guy considering that they couldn’t? They were unspeakables Ginny, as in the elite, the best.” Draco snapped, Ginny blinked at her friend. She hadn’t realised how tired he looked but then again he seemed to have let this case get to him, especially since the death of the other tracer.

“We’ll trace him you imbecile unless you’re too afraid to do even that much. Would you do it if we got Daddy to hold your hand?” Ginny hissed back. Ron was watching the two argue with a bemused expression, unsure as to how they went from calm to at each other’s throats.

“Enough!” Snape didn’t bother to raise his voice, the authority was still there and the two instantly quietened. “If you are quite finished _children_ we are currently discussing a case.” The two apologised and sat back in their chairs, glaring across the open files at each other.

“Draco can’t trace him. As you’ve said Ginny, Empaths are shadows to those with telepathy and their power signatures are too unstable for a tracer to follow.” Snape carried on in the same tone, saying each word clearly as if surrounded by idiots, though Snape was quite positive he was at that point. “In order to find him we are going to need to find an Empath who is also a tracer, maybe even a telepath so their range is wider.”

Ron instantly stood, knowing that would be his job. Ginny grudgingly took the file from the table to research each individual incident as she usually would and Draco put his head in his hands.

“You deal with this Draco or I’m taking you off of the case.” Snape told the blonde, rubbing the bridge of his nose, “Get out. Go shoot something until you feel better.”

Draco nodded and wandered from the office, hands in his pockets and his posture slumped. Snape was worried, he wouldn’t admit it but he was. Draco and Lucius were usually both cold, calculating and never allowed anything to work them up. Now Draco was going to pieces because a woman with the same power as his but much stronger was dead.

***

“You look like shit.” Sirius commented to Draco as the blonde shot target after target perfectly. The silver eyes didn’t even flicker in acknowledgement, he just sniffed instead. Sirius leant on the still broken computer and watched as Draco continued to make perfect shot after perfect shot. When the simulation ended and Draco began to program another in Sirius moved his hands out of the way. He knew the signs, James was the same when a case was getting to him, he would stand and shoot things with such singular focus it was actually rather scary.

“Doubles?” Sirius took his own gun from the cabinet on the wall and Draco shrugged. “Don’t sound so enthusiastic.” The older man muttered.

“I don’t care either way.” Came the cold response.

“Then perhaps we make it a little more interesting. Care for a wager.” His fingers danced over the buttons and Draco raised an eyebrow,

“Like last time you mean. That was a dirty trick Black.” Draco took his place beside the man and the simulation began.

“Not quite like last time.” Sirius gave him a wolfy grin, “This time I won’t hold back.” Draco hesitated, the possible implications of that comment darting through his mind, and missed a target. Swearing under his breath he doubled his efforts.

“What do you propose as the wager then?” He drawled when his score overtook the other man’s and his focus came back. He wasn’t going to let the other beat him by cheating.

“Loser buys the winner dinner.” Sirius purred and Draco jumped away from Sirius, who had moved into his personal space without him noticing. Silver eyes flickered to the scores and he growled, Black was winning again. Draco’s lips curled into a sly smirk. He stood on his toes and brushed his lips against Sirius’ ear,

“You only had to ask.” He purred huskily. Sirius missed his target and the electronic voice told him that shooter one was dead. Draco flashed him a triumphant look.

“That was dirty.” Sirius grunted and Draco shrugged.

“Simply returning the treatment Black.” The younger Malfoy said dryly before sauntering out.

**I’ll pick you up at eight.** Sirius murmured in his mind as he pushed past the blonde. Draco’s eyes widened in surprise, he thought the man was joking.

***

James chucked a bag of crisps to his son and flopped into the chair beside him. Harry’s hand snaked out from under the sleeping bag and snatched the snack. James chuckled and ruffled his hair. Harry blinked sleepily at him and smiled, he was letting James baby him for the afternoon, after the stress of the morning and the effort of re-blocking his powers he’d literally collapsed. James had bundled him into the car and bought him home, made him the bed on the sofa and happily watched anything Harry put on, fetched him snacks and enjoyed the first time he’d had the chance to spend real time with Harry.

“Dad?” 

“Yes?” James took his gaze from the television. 

“Why do you hate Severus so much?” Harry pulled himself into a sitting position.

“Why are you asking Harry?” He sounded a little wary and Harry shrugged.

“Just wondered, mum never spoke badly of him if she did mention him but you and Sirius really seem to hate him.” Harry opened the bag of crisps and fiddled with the opening, uncomfortable with the scrutiny James was regarding him with..

“It has to do with Lilly.” James replied. “Her and Snivillus were friends in school, both outcast because of their powers. They both started training the same day and as far as everyone was concerned they were a couple. Which they were until Lilly broke up with him and then when she and I started seeing each other a few weeks later Snape told her they weren’t friends anymore. Sirius and I started pranking him in revenge for upsetting her and things escalated until we were all threatened with suspension.” Harry sunk back into the sofa and contemplated the fact that he was interested in his mum’s ex. “I suggest you stay away from him son. He’s a nasty piece of work, powerful, good at his job but his heart is colder than a Malfoy’s and he’s just as emotionless.”

Harry didn’t watch much more of the film James had on. He knew for a fact that Snape wasn’t emotionless, every time he was near the man he could feel the strength of the feeling from the man, whether it was anger, irritation or lust, Snape felt them all more intensely than most people he’d encountered. Maybe that was why both he and his mother had been attracted considering their empathy.

James’ surprised cursing shook him from his thought. Harry’s eyes widened, the news was showing a photograph of a young woman, electric blue hair and eyelashes to match.

**~…another victim of the ghost. Luna was murdered at some point between the hours of twelve and one last night. She was working the late shift at a small café, there are no current witnesses nor do the authorities know who was last to speak to her. If anyone has any information her family urge you to come forward…~**


	7. Dreamer

  
Author's notes: AU Severus Snape is head of one of the best teams in the Phoenix Unit, when a new case is given to him and his team they find that it isn't as easy to take down the bad guys as people think. What is the newest addition to Severus' team hiding? And what connections does he have to their elusive murderer? 1st fic   


* * *

Disclaimer: If my name was Rowling then I’d be the rich, happy owner of all of these charries…but it isn’t. 

**CHAPTER 7 DREAMER**

Lucius eyed Sirius warily as the man leant against the doorframe. He was not impressed and as soon as his son finished preening himself he was going to demand answers. Sirius looked at his watch yet again and sighed; Draco’s reputation for taking longer than women was definitely accurate.

“You’re early!” Draco remarked as he came down the stairs. Sirius raised an eyebrow, the blonde had spent at least an hour getting ready and he barely looked any different to normal. His clothes were a little tighter and his hair wasn’t gelled back for once but Sirius was drawing a blank as to how he could have taken that long.

“Actually I was here at eight.” Sirius muttered nodding towards the clock. Draco glanced at it but didn’t seem the least but sorry that he was over forty minutes late.

“Where are we going?” The blonde asked curiously, taking his jacket from the butler. Lucius opened his mouth to protest but Draco quickly nudged Sirius from the house and shut the door, leaving Lucius alone in the hall. After thinking about it the younger Malfoy had decided that spending the evening with Sirius could be quite interesting.

“Well we were going to a restaurant by the river but we missed our reservations.” The man gave Draco a pointed look, “So instead we’re going to have fish and chips from somewhere.” Draco pulled a face and followed Sirius into his car.

“You’re lying. You never had any reservations.” Draco accused as they drove from the manor. Sirius grinned.

“I wasn’t expecting to lose.” Sirius admitted, and Draco rolled his eyes. 

Draco insisted on stopping at an incredibly expensive, exclusive restaurant and somehow talked the staff into giving them a table. Sirius was oddly quiet during the meal and Draco realised regretfully that he might find the guy attractive and want to jump him but he was hardly a great conversationalist. 

What he didn’t realise was that Sirius was, just like most people would be, uncomfortable with the snobbery of the restaurant and that added to the fact that couldn’t take his eyes from the blonde made it hard for him to follow what his dinner partner was actually saying. He had also noticed that the night was turning into a disaster as his replies were never more than a few words.

“I don’t know how you cope with going to stuffy places like that.” Sirius muttered as they climbed back into his car. Their night was a failure and he was well aware of that fact.

“I don’t understand.” Draco frowned.

“You wouldn’t. Lucius has probably been taking you to them all your life.” Sirius sat back in his chair and ran hands through his hair, which was actually much shorter than usual.

“What happened to your hair?” Draco decided to change the subject, he knew he had more privileges and more expensive taste than most people but he didn’t want the other to make a big deal out of it.

“Harry happened.” Sirius grunted, “Never threaten to burn that dam hat or you wake up with a premature revenge.” Laughter erupted from the blonde and Sirius looked sheepish.

“Why did you invite me out to dinner?” Draco queried as Sirius began to drive him home. Sirius raised an eyebrow.

“That’s the girliest thing I think you’ve ever said.” He muttered and Draco glared.

“Hardly. Besides, I believe you’re heading the wrong way.” He replied calmly. Sirius checked the road signs and blinked in confusion when he saw that he was in fact heading exactly where he was supposed to, Malfoy manor. Draco smirked,

“Are you always this slow or am I getting special treatment.” He drawled, Sirius stopped the car and turned to glare at the blonde, completely perplexed and unsure what he was talking about. Draco grabbed his collar, “That’s better.” He murmured and pulled their lips together forcefully. The night might have been a failure but he wasn't going to miss out on the opportunity if he could help it.

Sirius didn’t react at first but soon his hands were running down Draco’s body before cupping the blonde's rear and trying to pull him closer. The blonde’s tongue ran along his bottom lip, asking for entry. Sirius immediately took advantage of the situation, plundering his own tongue into the other’s mouth possessively. Draco moaned into his mouth and pale hands moved to run through his hair. 

Draco wasn’t passive for long, his tongue fought back and pushed into the Sirius’ mouth, exploring every part of the man’s mouth, moaning again as Sirius’ hand slipped under his shirt. 

“My place?” Sirius gasped as he broke away. Draco nodded and moved his lips to the man’s neck. Sirius chucked. “I can’t drive if you do that Draco.” He purred huskily and Draco sat back with a pout. Sirius swiftly kissed him again, nipping at his bottom lip and as Draco moved to loop arms round his neck he pulled away and started the car.

“Fucking tease.” The blonde scowled and ran a hand up the inside of Sirius’ thigh.

***

Ginny stared at the dingy room she was standing in and shuddered. At the other end of the room there was a boy tied to a post, he was barely fourteen, maybe fifteen. A shadowed man stepped up to him and started to run a knife along his arms, the boy whimpered.

“Don’t!” She screamed but no sound came from her mouth. She ran over, desperate to help the whimpering boy but instead of her hand gripping the man’s wrist her arm went straight through him and it hurt! She gasped and stood back.

“I wouldn’t try that again.” An amused voice remarked and she spun, clutching her hand to her chest. It felt like a serious burn.

“What-” She looked around in confusion, she could have sworn that there was someone else for a moment.

“Oh relax, if I wanted to hurt you then it would be you tied to the post and not my angel.” The voice continued. A hand touched her shoulder and she flinched at the pain. Again it felt like burning. “Then again, if I wanted to hurt you I simply have to touch you.” Ginny jumped away as his fingers traced along her arm, burning a line. Instinctively she slammed up the mental shields she’d used when she began training and the horrific dream faded as she sat bolt up right in bed. Loving arms wrapped round her and she clung to her mother, tears slipping down her cheeks.

“I need to get some ice Ginny dear.” Molly said gently and pulled back. “I’ll be right back.” Ginny nodded and her gaze fell on her hand, a painfully scorched hand that was obviously burnt. There was another burn on her shoulder, the shape of a handprint and a line on her arm.

“Oh shit.” She whispered as the revelation hit her. Whoever that was could hurt her through her dreams. It was at that moment that she heard her brother's shout of alarm. 

***

Ron woke from his dream as he jerked his arm from the red-eyed man, screams of pain from the sadistic scene fixed in his mind. Molly and Ginny stood in the doorway staring in equal horror at the burnt handprint on his arm.

“I think we know what the dreamer power lets people do know.” Ginny said softly, her eyes shadowed in fear.

Ron’s brown eyes fell back to his arm and he shuddered. How do you run from someone when they can get you in their sleep, it wasn’t like you could abstain from it after all.”

***

Snape’s eyes raked over the form of the whimpering boy. He saw the shadowed man out of the corner of his eyes but he didn’t move. The man began to carve the symbol on the boy’s chest and he gave a strangled sound before begging him to stop. Snape took a step closer and stopped dead in his tracks when the shadowed man pulled the knife back and plunged it directly into the boy’s stomach. He screamed and his eyes flew open to reveal dead green eyes. Snape froze and his eyes ran over the boy again. It was Harry. Why was he dreaming of Harry being tortured?

“Get a grip.” He muttered, “You think he’s vulnerable so you’re assuming that he’s going to be caught by this Voldemort and go through what the last victim did.” Was he really that concerned about Harry? Was he that afraid of the boy suffering? He winced as the blade was plunged into Harry’s washboard stomach and took an involuntary step toward him.

The man to his side stepped forward and Snape forced himself to wake. He woke, breathing heavily, in a tangle of sheets, a layer of sweat covering his wiry muscled body. He rubbed a hand over his face and climbed from the bed, there was no way he was going to be able to sleep again now. 

He grabbed a pair of boxers and pulled them on before heading to the living room. He needed to sort out what he was going to do, Harry was still a teenager for fucks sake so he couldn’t acknowledge any interest. He was too young and would wake after one day and realise he was lying in bed with an old man. He idly flicked through the channels, pausing as a photograph of a familiar waitress came on screen.

**~…Luna Lovegood, a young waitress, murdered lat night some time between the hours of twelve and one. The only reference authorities have to the one responsible is a small burn of a snake in her forearm. Anyone with any information on who was last seen entering the café is urged to step forward. Her family want to find her killer and are willing to pay a sum to anyone with valid information. ~**

Snape swallowed. Her murder meant that Voldemort had followed Harry and himself to the café. It had happened less than an hour after he’d left. He was telling them that he knew who was looking for him and that he was watching.

***

Sirius frantically shook Draco awake as he began to scream, clutching his arm and wriggling to get from the embrace of Sirius’ arms. It seemed to take a lifetime to wake him but Sirius’ efforts were rewarded when frightened silver eyes flickered open and tried to focus on his face.

“Oh god.” Draco whispered, unpeeling his fingers to reveal a red handprint. Sirius ran fingers through Draco’s hair and kissed his head.

“I’ll get some cream to sort it.” He said gently and returned shortly with cream and a bandage. “This happened before?” He asked curiously as he began to deal with the burn. He’d seen some strange thing but he had never encountered anything like this before and wasn’t quite sure what could have happened. He knew for a fact that the burn hadn’t been there earlier that night, he would have noticed considering the attention he’d given every inch of the blonde’s body.

“No. Never.” Draco replied shakily, eyes slightly wide. “I don’t think I can go back to sleep.” Sirius finished wrapping the burn and gently pushed Draco down onto the bed.

“Then I suppose I’m going to have to keep you occupied.” He breathed into his ear and nipped at the earlobe. Draco smirked, but it lacked the usual smugness. He pulled Sirius’ head down to get a slow, sensual kiss. Hopefully he’d be able to forget what he saw if he let Sirius have his way again. Sure enough, hen a strong hand caught his cock and began to stroke in firmly any thought in Draco's head swiftly left.

***

Tom stood at his bedroom window and lit a cigarette with hands still shaking, the physical after effects of the dreams.

“Sir?” Quirrell stood at the door waiting for the go ahead.

“Go ahead Quirrell. Make sure no one can trace you. When you’ve finished go after our friend and bring the body here afterwards.” Tom ran a hand through his hair and tried to calm his breathing. The man in the turban nodded sharply and left, eager to start on the next part of the plan.


	8. Mornings after

  
Author's notes: AU Severus Snape is head of one of the best teams in the Phoenix Unit, when a new case is given to him and his team they find that it isn't as easy to take down the bad guys as people think. What is the newest addition to Severus' team hiding? And what connections does he have to their elusive murderer? 1st fic   


* * *

Disclaimer: Don’t own but I wish I did.

**CHAPTER 8 MORNINGS AFTER**

To say that the various agents of the Phoenix unit were shocked to see Sirius Black pressing Draco Malfoy against his car and kissing him senseless would be an understatement. To say Snape was impressed would be a downright lie. The moment he left his car and his black eyes fell on his enemy’s tongue pushing into his godson’s eager mouth the weight of the sleepless night and stress of the situation with Harry overcame him and he vindictively used his telekinesis to separate the pair and throw Sirius to the floor. Lucius gave him a thankful look and grabbed his son, he didn’t see the pain distort Draco’s face as he was dragged away..

“For future warning you mangy bastard.” Snape hissed, “You lay one disgusting finger on my godson again and I’ll make sure certain appendages are removed.” He turned on his heel and left Sirius glaring after him from his place on the floor.

“That wasn’t very nice.” Ginny scolded lightly as she fell into step beside him. Both her and Ron looked about as good as Snape felt and he sneered.

“Draco should know better.” Snape entered the office and stopped dead. Hanging from a beam in the centre of the ceiling was a woman in her late twenties with a snake burnt into her arm. That was when the smell of blood hit him. On the floor under her was a pool of blood and he heard Ron audibly gulp. Ginny stepped back and hid behind Ron, trying to recover her composure.

“Ginny, go get Potter and get him to let you see Dumbledore.” Snape ordered sharply, eyes fixed on the woman. Ginny left immediately and Snape turned to Ron and Draco, “Get what you need, we’ll use a different office.” The two agents jumped and obeyed, shooting the sickening sight wary glances as they sorted through their files.

***

“Sit.” Lucius flung his son into one of the wooden chairs in his office and Draco gasped in pain. Silver eyes narrowed on him and he swallowed. “What did he do to you?” The elder Malfoy demanded in a deadly tone.

“It wasn’t him.” Draco said quickly getting up and moving away when Lucius tried to see what had caused him pain. Sirius had fussed enough that morning after he’d realised he’d aggravated the injuries while keeping him ‘occupied.’

“Draco.” Lucius warned and his son shivered.

“Our suspect is a dreamer. He invaded my dreams last night and hurt me.” Draco tentatively removed the shirt he was wearing, one of Sirius’, and turned to show his back to his father. “Sirius didn’t do it Father, he wouldn’t.”

Lucius shook his head and stared at his son’s once unblemished back in horror. There were ample light scratches and burns but the main part was the initials ‘T.M.R’ burnt deeply across the centre. He’d seen the photographs from the case and he closed his eyes. He should just be glad that Draco wasn’t tortured and captured like the other boy had been.

“Come here.” Lucius ordered softly. Draco obeyed and bit his lip as Lucius places cool hands on his back and began to heal what he could. The fact that Lucius possessed the ability to heal had always amused Draco, his father was a man who loved the idea of appearing evil or cold. That he was an incredibly powerful healer just ruined the image and Lucius used it al little as possible.

“Thanks.” Draco murmured before he left to return to work giving Lucius a rare but stunning smile as the man sat down wearily in his chair and closed his eyes.

***

“Snape I can’t believe you. What right do you have to stop me fro-” Draco stopped beside his godfather and swallowed. His dream from the night before flashed in his mind as he saw the snake and he shook his head. “How did he get her in here?”

“Dumbledore is in France.” James said from behind Severus and swallowed at the sight of the woman.

“Katie…” Harry whispered, green eyes wide with grief at the sight of his friend. He tried to run forward but Sirius slipped an arm round his waist and held him back. “Siri let go!” He cried, struggling against his godfather. Sirius held him tight until his struggles died down and he buried his face in the man’s chest, tears silently trailing down his cheeks.

“You can use the empty office upstairs.” James broke the silence and Severus nodded. Sirius forcefully dragged Harry away despite the boys begging to be allowed to go back.

“Is she the Katie that knew Granger and Harry then?” Draco asked from his laptop once settled in the new office. The other one had been sectioned off so poppy could deal with the body.

“I assume so.” Severus replied, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Draco, about this morning-”

“Save it Sev.” Draco snapped, “I really don’t need you and Lucius deciding who I spent time with. After the dreams I had last night I’m not in the mood to argue about it.” At the mention of dreams both Ron and Ginny looked up sharply.

“Were they about the boy being tortured?” Ginny asked quickly before Draco launched into a rant. The blonde nodded in shock and his eyes widened as Ginny and Ron pulled up their sleeves to show identical handprints. Snape looked between the three as they all stared at each other’s identical wounds and he swallowed. He’d had the dream but obviously woken before anything could happen.

“This is what dreamers can do.” Draco sounded as shaken and Ginny and Ron both nodded in unison. 

“We’re going to have to be careful. Next time try to wake up as soon as it starts and make sure he doesn’t touch you.” Ron suggested. Snape nodded, a little concerned at the eager nod of Draco.

“I woke before that part.” He admitted and the team returned to their work with a little more weight on their shoulders. At around noon Sirius returned a red, puffy eyed Harry, spoke briefly to Draco and left. Harry handed Severus the police rep[ort on Luna’s death and Ginny left to research it.

Ron sat with Draco and the two went through the possible methods of sneaking into the building with a body or captive.

“Potter, you mentioned that your friend Tom was an Empath, a tracer and a telepath.” Snape said to the silent boy. Harry nodded, a little unsure as to where the conversation was going to go. “Well unfortunately he’s the only one we can turn to then. We need him to locate our murderer as he’s the only one with the right combination of powers to do it.”

“You’re joking.” Harry muttered. “Do you have any idea the price he’s going to ask in return?” He challenged, not happy with the idea at all.

“We can pay it.” Draco told him confidently from the sofa and Ron nodded. Harry shook his head and sighed.

“I’m starting to think you people like to torture me.” He said defeated. He frowned as Snape flinched.

Severus quickly turned back to his work and desperately tried to push images from his dream the previous night out of his head. None of the others had associated the boy with Harry so he was sure it was just his imagination, his mind’s way of questioning his feelings. Harry sighed again and moved to help Ginny with the day’s newspapers with Luna’s death. 

With the boy sitting with his back to him the team leader found he could easily glance over without having to see those eyes, he took the chances to compare Harry to the victim in the photographs. In truth there was little comparison between them, the victim’s hair was past his shoulders, his eyes were always shut and his body was much more toned and well built than Harry’s. Though the last point wasn’t a definite because the boy swamped himself with large clothes it was likely as Harry was incredibly thin despite his height. Still, Severus was quite sure that he’d imagined or jumped to conclusions during the dream.

“You’re staring.” Draco whispered to him and Snape jumped in surprise. Draco gave him an amused smirk and handed over the telephone numbers for the police officers in charge of Luna’s death. “I’m going to head down there and to the alley from Angelina’s murder, mind if I take lover boy with me?” He laughed as Severus scowled at him and walked over to Harry. The boy nodded and Snape watched as the two left. Dam Draco for catching him off guard and staring.”

***

“You sure you’re going to be okay seeing the site?” Draco asked he sped from the car park. Harry nodded, it wouldn’t be the first time he’d been where his friend died. “Good. If you’re going to do a Ginny and puke you can do it well away from my car as well.”

“Have you seen me throw up at all yet Malfoy?” Harry asked sharply, “Don’t think I’m as weak as I look.” Draco arched an eyebrow. 

“So what did you do to piss Sev off so badly?” Draco angrily flipped off another driver as she nearly rammed into the side of his TVR.

“I should have realised you’d have ulterior motives to this.” Harry grumbled, “I misjudged the situation that’s all.” 

“How?” Draco persisted and Harry pulled a face.

“None of your business.” Harry snapped, “Besides, what’s going on with you and Sirius. He never came back to James’ last night and he usually stays there when I am unless he has a date.” Draco narrowed his eyes.

“Does he have many dates?” The blonde’s voice was low and there was an underlying tone of danger. Harry smirked.

“Not for a week or so. He and the other guy just like to fuck I think.” Draco’s hands tightened painfully on the steering wheel, his knuckles white. “Jeez Malfoy. Possessive much? I’m kidding. Sirius never goes out with anyone and since he and Remus split god only knows how long ago, he’s stayed with my dad instead of his apartment.” Harry laughed and Draco’s cheeks flushed lightly, embarrassed that Harry managed to get him so worked up.

“Not funny Potter.” Draco hissed and parked the car. He greeted the officers at the crime scene and Harry followed dutifully until Draco stopped. It was harder than he thought to be standing in the alley that Angelina had died in and it didn’t help that there were still echoes of the pain and fear that she’d experienced as she was murdered. 

“See if you can get this guys signature.” Draco commanded as he checked for tracers of any accomplices. Harry’s eyes glazed and his focused on the two shadowy signatures he could sense, only one was changing rapidly so he concentrated on that and smiled humourlessly when the swirls became patterned and he memorised the feel of it. There was something a little off about it but he couldn’t quite place it. The other shadow intrigued him, he’d never sensed anything like it. Every attempt he had at locking onto its signature it was somehow slip away as if it wasn’t really there after all.

“I have it. There’s also something else. It’s pretty weak, but it’s here.” Draco nodded and finished his own investigation.

The next site was the café and Harry once again followed the blonde inside. Draco was very different when outside of the office, instead of the jokes or teasing and bickering with Ginny he was cold and calm, acting as if the police were lucky he even showed his face there. Harry didn’t miss the resentment coming from the officers.

“Good afternoon Sybil.” Draco ground out irritably as a bug-eyed woman scurried over to him and began babbling about the fates. Draco swept past her and she stared at Harry.

“My boy, I don’t believe we’ve met.” She held out a hand and Harry eyed it warily. He didn’t shake hands, skin contact magnified powers too much and he hated knowing the innermost emotions of everyone he met.

“Harry get a move on I don’t want to be here all day. Sybil leave him alone.” Draco snapped from the door. The two jumped and followed into the café. “Right Sybil, if you will.” Draco slid onto a stool and the woman began to mutter to herself. “If it wasn’t for this power she would have been chucked out of Phoenix by now.” Draco remarked to Harry who tentatively sat beside him. “She can echo events as long as they happened within forty-eight hours.” Harry paled. That meant that Draco was about to see Snape snub his advances.

“Great.” He muttered, completely void of enthusiasm. Draco smirked as a translucent echo of Harry wandered in and sat in one of the booths. 

“So something _did_ happen.” Draco drawled, standing so he could see into the booth. Harry reluctantly followed, standing slightly behind Draco. Echo Luna chatted to him briefly, taking his order before Snape stormed in. Harry noticed that they were the only two customers in there and frowned, he could have sworn there was another man in the corner that night. Snape sat down and Draco sat in the seat opposite, clearly very amused that he’d find out what happened. When Harry made his move and Snape rebuffed him the blonde’s face clouded with annoyance and he stood.

“Typical Sevvie. Doesn’t know what he wants even though it’s obvious to just about everyone else.” He declared. Harry watched as Luna tried to cheer him off then as he left. He opened his mouth to respond to Draco but paused as a white haired, red-eyed man sauntered in. Harry knew him instantly as from the glimpse he’d got of him when they’d been chasing him in France and he posed as Karkaroff. Luna greeted him happily but her cheerful words were stopped dead as the man plunged a dagger straight into her stomach. Draco whistled and Harry made a choking sound, his hand going to his own stomach. The man watched as Luna writhed on the floor, stopping her by kicking her when she tried to move to the phone. When she finally passed out he branded her with the snake on his ring by heating it up with his lighter.

“Horrific.” Sybil declared as the images faded away and Harry nodded. 

He quickly checked the signature and once again felt the same one as well as the odd shadow, yet it was stronger this time. It wasn’t fair, all she’d done was serve them and talk to him for less than five minutes and Karkaroff decided to laughter her just to tell them he knew what they were up to. When they were done Draco took Harry’s arm and dragged him from the café. The blonde forced him into the car and gave him an expectant look.

“You knew him didn’t you.” He accused and Harry nodded. 

“That’s definitely Karkaroff, Neville and I saw him briefly in Germany once and he’s not exactly hard to mistake.” Harry sunk into his chair and pulled the hood of his jumper up. “Can we go back now?”

***

“He’s definitely hiding something Sev.” Draco confirmed. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen someone with that expression when he saw the man stab Luna.” Draco pushed his noodles round his plate and his godfather looked thoughtful

“Well after we meet with this Tom tomorrow night we can finally catch this bastard. After that I’ll see if I can persuade him to tell us.” Severus poured the other some wine and Draco smirked.

“Now we can talk about why you turned down an offer from someone as attractive as Harry.” Snape glared and Draco gave him an angelic look. “I mean it. You stare at him, dream about him,” He noted the flinch but carried on anyway, “You let him argue with you and don’t let us, certainly to that degree. He’s even stayed at your house.”

“Draco stay out of my business.”

“No.” Draco sipped his wine, “You didn’t keep out of mine this morning so I have a free invitation.”

“Draco.”

“Sevvie.”

“Call me that again and I really will hurt you brat.”

“But you love me.” Draco simpered and Snape snorted. “Anyway. Sirius isn’t going to say anything considering the situation now so you’ve got less going against you.”

“Perhaps.” Snape swirled his wine lass and stared at the red liquid. He still couldn’t get that dream out of his head and every time he looked at the boy he was afraid that it had or would happen to him. When the case was over he’d see if what he felt was real or just the boy using his Empathy to get what he wanted.

 

**Hey, I'm putting up two chapters tonight because I have family visiting for the weekend so I'm not going to be able to post again until sunday at the very least. Chapter 9 is a good one though ^_^. Thanks for all the reviews as well, it's great to know what you think ~ Serena**


	9. Powerless

  
Author's notes: AU Severus Snape is head of one of the best teams in the Phoenix Unit, when a new case is given to him and his team they find that it isn't as easy to take down the bad guys as people think. What is the newest addition to Severus' team hiding? And what connections does he have to their elusive murderer? 1st fic   


* * *

Disclaimer: Don’t own so please don’t sue.

**blahblahblah** = telepathy

**CHAPTER 9 POWERLESS**

“You’re sure he’s here?” Draco’s eyed the club warily and Harry shrugged. The blonde rolled his eyes and grabbed his arm, tugging Harry past the bouncers after bribing their entry, while Harry tried his best to shrink into his overly large jacket and hat.

Snape followed the two, dark eyes instinctively searching out the escapes and dangers around them.

“We’re here to see Tom.” Draco shouted to the barman over the pounding techno music. Eyebrows were raised before the barman pleaded ignorance. Malfoy didn’t look overly impressed at being fobbed off, he gave the man an icy stare before going to sit at the table Harry had claimed a short distance away.

“He’ll know that we’re here Draco.” Harry reassured in answer to the silent questions of the two men. “He’s probably keeping us waiting so it’s clear that we know who’s in charge here.” Snape scowled and stalked to the bar to get some water. Draco sulked for a short while before removing his jacket and wandering off onto the dance floor. Harry simply sunk further into his chair and fiddled with his sleeves.

Draco danced solidly to every song while they waited and Harry sat in silence beside Snape, who would occasionally reach out and stop him from fiddling with his sleeves; it appeared it was a habit that annoyed the man quite thoroughly. Which, of course, made Harry do it more just so that he’d get a little bit of attention from the man.

The barman, a good three hours after their arrival, finally told them that Tom had agreed to see them. Snape was clearly on the verge of homicide himself, probably from the wait and Harry’s irritating habit, while Draco had to practically be dragged from the dance floor. The reluctant barman led the three agents down a set of inconspicuous stairs to a lower level. 

They past the twins Snape recognised from the night he’d let Harry stay.

**Rudolphus and Rabastin Lestrange.** Harry supplied. The man glanced at him, catching his eye to acknowledge that he’d heard. Harry shuddered as the twin’s purely white eyes followed his progress towards them, identical smirks appearing when he avoided meeting their gaze. **I don’t know the woman or the other man. But there’s something a little off about him.**

At the end of the underground corridor the barman forcefully shoved open the heavy metal double doors and gestured for them to enter. Harry wasn’t surprised at the room. It was typical Tom really, the floor was white stone and the walls were black with various dark artistic photographs that could easily inspire nightmares. The furniture was all metal and black and the lights were a mixture of blue and white. It gave the overall impression of being cold and unwelcoming. 

Draco and Severus exchanged arched eyebrows and Harry felt the corner of his mouth twist. Anyone who saw them do that could easily state that Draco spent way too much time with the man.

“Well this is a surprise Harry.” Tom drawled from his place at the table in the centre of the room. Violet eyes darting to the boy from the hand of cards in front of him. His three opponents muttered between them but instantly still when a hideously ugly woman by the wall shot them a glare. “If I’d known it was you then I would have told them to bring you down sooner.”

Harry just shrugged his shoulders and refused to even look at him, earning a rich laugh from the man. 

“I win.” Tom stated, placing his cards on the table. His opponents began to grumble and protest but the ugly woman moved again and they obediently left, escorted from the underground room by the silent barman. 

Once they had left Severus assessed the people left. Aside from Tom and the intimidating ugly woman there were the Lestrange twins and a man in a turban that Harry had mentioned felt odd.

“So what do I owe this pleasure?” Tom propped his feet up on the table and lit a cigarette, throwing his head back to let out a long stream of smoke. Harry pulled a face at the action, Tom always knew how to play to an audience; Snape and Malfoy hadn’t taken their eyes from him yet.

“We have a proposition.” Snape stated as they sat at the table. Tom smirked, his eyes never leaving the green eyed boy, well aware that his stare was unnerving him.

“Is that so?” He purred, “I supposed you can make it worth my time?” Harry glanced up to catch the violet gaze and an involuntary shiver ran through him as Tom used his empathy to reach out. The boy automatically brushed it away and returned to inspecting the floor.

“We’re willing to pay you.” Draco replied, as if it was the most obvious and simple thing in the world. Tom’s smirk widened at that comment and he blew a wave of smoke directly at the blonde.

“Pay me with what?” He ran his eyes suggestively over Draco and Harry, making both even more uncomfortable.

“Money.” Snape growled. Tom ignored the man and stood from his seat.

“I don’t _need_ money.” Tom moved to behind Harry and ran light fingers over the boy’s cheek. Draco’s silver eyes narrowed eyes as Harry flinch away from the touch nervously. Severus growled again and tensed up, ready to force the man away from his Harry if need be.

“You’ll get what you want.” Harry replied softly, eyes still focused on the white stone floor, and Tom grinned. “We need you to trace an empathic signature.” Harry pushed Tom’s hand away and glanced up at him. “Karkaroff’s actually.”

“Is that all?” Tom laughed, “I’m afraid I’m definitely getting the better end of the deal angel.”

“You have to scan the entire city.” Harry added casually and Tom’s laugh ended abruptly. Draco shot Severus a worried look but the man shook his head to tell him that Harry could handle it. If the price was against his wishes then he’d just beat the crap out of Tom before he took it.

“You better be joking Harry. Even you don’t have the telepathic range to do that.” Tom exclaimed, his cool exterior slipping in his shock.

“Which is why you get your price beforehand.” Harry retorted, feeling his insides knot. Tom nodded, a sly grin creeping onto his face and he roughly dragged Harry from his chair.

Snape leapt from his chair, about to lunge at Tom for overstepping the mark but the inhumanly strong arms of the ugly woman forced him back into his seat. A glance told him one of the twins was holding Draco down in a similar manner.

“Ready?” Tom asked gently, running his fingers through Harry’s hair almost lovingly, and Harry nodded jerkily. Tom dropped the cigarette into the ashtray on the table and turned back to Harry with a hungry expression gracing his features.

The two agents watched helplessly as Tom ran his fingers through the black mop of hair one last time before settling the hand at the back of the base of Harry’s neck. Harry gasped when he felt Tom begin to drain his power ruthlessly without thinking of his discomfort.

Snape was slammed back into his chair again having tried to stand up when Harry screamed in pain. Green eyes widened in fear and Tom wrapped an arm round his waist as his knees began to buckle.

“Oh gods Tom stop. Please…” Harry begged, his voice slurring as his knees gave way completely and his hands clung to the front of Tom’s shirt weakly. “Enough. Please Tom!” Severus’ eyes went to Harry’s mouth where he’d bitten through his lip and tried to stand up again. The empty green eyes slowly closed and Harry slumped against Tom.

“Stay sat you moron.” The woman hissed in annoyance.

“Thanks Angel.” Tom murmured, kissing Harry’s bloodied lips softly before he dropped the boy’s limp body to the floor as if it were nothing more than a sack of potatoes

“You bastard.” Snape spat as Tom calmly stepped over the unconscious boy carelessly. The now intense green eyes flickered to Harry and an evil smirk twisted Tom’s attractive face beyond.

“You have no idea.” He drawled, retrieving his cigarette.

“At least hold up your end of the deal.” Draco demanded. Tom returned to his seat, his eyes became distant and reflections of building from throughout the city flashed in the unnatural orbs.

“4 Griffin Walk. South side of the rive, not that far from Diagon Alley.” He announced in due course, “He’s wasted out of his mind and is currently passed out on his kitchen floor.” With that the drainer left the room with an arrogant saunter, flanked by his four guards.

Severus leapt from his seat and scooped Harry up, once again unprepared for how light he actually was.

“Is he okay?” Draco asked nervously fiddling with his watch.

“He’s alive and breathing.” Snape ran a hand through Harry’s hair and sighed. This was their fault, he’d been reluctant to agree to the meeting for this reason most likely and they hadn’t heeded him.

***

He couldn’t breath as the darkness pressed in around him. It was completely silent, inside his head and in the room. The overwhelming silence and fear of what he couldn’t see built up inside and a silver tear slipped from his eye. Everything was black and so cold. The rope round his neck was pulled tighter and he tried to scream but there was no sound. He called for help but again, no sound, and the rope became even tighter. He choked as it caught his windpipe and he struggled to breathe. Tears meandered down his cheeks as he attempted to move his arms. The effort of moving his limbs made him hiss in pain and his arms throbbed. Again he tried to call out but the rope was yanked again and something smashed down on his face, hitting his nose directly and he winced at the crunch he heard. Oh god the pain. He could smell blood, fell it running freely from his nose and dripping into his mouth.

“Stop fighting boy.” A voice hissed as a rough hand ran over his bode. Oh how he hated that voice, it could send fear straight through him. He tried to wriggle away but the action hurt his ribs and various points deep inside him. He tried to scream again.

“Harry!” That was another voice.

The hand slipped lower, across his stomach and he bit his already bruised bottom lip.

“Harry!” A hand ran through his hair and he shuddered. “It’s okay.” There it was again.

No it wasn’t okay. He couldn’t breathe.

“Enjoy your last moments of life angel.” The dreaded voice purred and he choked again. He felt someone kick him in the stomach and gasped, eyes flying open as the kick aggravated whatever internal injuries he must have.

“Harry?” He blinked. He could see. “Harry?” But it was still so silent. He tried to reach out with his mind but there was nothing. His head was completely empty and he was completely alone. He cried out and clenched his eyes shut, searching for the ever present buzz of other’s thoughts and emotions that he was so accustomed to. “Harry?” The voice sounded desperate now but he frantically pushed away from the person, a hand wrapping round their wrist to get skin contact. Maybe then he’d be able to reach out with his mind.

“Gone.” He croaked and his grip tightened. “All gone. So quiet.”

“Harry what’s gone?” 

“Powers. All gone. So empty.” He shuddered and reached inside again to search for his power. It was maddeningly quiet and there was no emotion from anything.

“Harry look at me. You have to calm down.” A hand firmly turned his face and he stared blearily at the dark eyes inches from him and his body relaxed when he realised he was no longer in pain except for the dull throbbing of his head. It was Severus. He was safe. 

“Here.” A glass of water was pushed under his nose and he drank greedily, his throat dry from screaming. “Better?” He nodded and snuggled into the man’s body for comfort. “You scared me.” Snape admitted, his speech barely audible it was so quiet.

“I’m fine.” Harry lied into Severus’ chest. The older man ran a hand through his hair and he sighed in relief.

“What was that about?” Severus shifted into a more comfortable sitting position on the sofa and pulled Harry against him tightly. 

“Nightmare.” He whispered, “Can’t block them without my powers.” He let a few tears slip down his cheek. Long fingers gently brushed them away and he twisted to stare up at Severus. “He took them all. Everything is so quiet I feel so alone.” He repeated, his voice sounding as vulnerable as he looked and Snape felt the anger wash through him. Next time he saw that miserable runt he was going to teach him to treat Harry like that, this could potentially push Harry into madness considering he’d had the constant presence of others’ thoughts and emotions during his entire life. 

Snape offered Harry a faint smile, well he was sure of one thing. Even with the boy’s powers gone he still felt the same about him and Harry still felt the same about him if the honesty of his eyes was anything to go by. 

“Sev?” Harry reached up and ran shaking fingers down his cheek. “I don’t want to be on my own.”

“Ssh.” Snape bent his head down and pressed his lips to Harry’s still slightly bloodied red lips. Harry tensed in surprise before slowly beginning to return the kiss. Snape marvelled at the sweet taste of the boy’s lips and gently ran the tip of his tongue across Harry’s lips. Harry instinctively parted them and his tongue darted out to meet Severus’ before the man’s pushed into his mouth. The older man tasted like brandy and some other exotic taste. The green eyed boy was content to let the other explore every part of his mouth and melted into his arms and as he experienced the best kiss of his life.

“Mmm!” Harry protested as they broke apart. The corner of Severus’s mouth twisted up into a half smile and he bent his head again to repeat the glorious kiss. He couldn’t get enough of the sweet tasting mouth. This time Harry’s fought back for dominance and eventually Snape let the boy win, loving the feel of the talented tongue swirl round his mouth.


	10. Arrests and Madness

  
Author's notes: AU Severus Snape is head of one of the best teams in the Phoenix Unit, when a new case is given to him and his team they find that it isn't as easy to take down the bad guys as people think. What is the newest addition to Severus' team hiding? And what connections does he have to their elusive murderer? 1st fic   


* * *

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and co belong to the rich lady *points at Rowling* who is under the delusion that Harry is straight

**blahblahblahblah** = telepathy

**CHAPTER 10 ARRESTS AND MADNESS**

Ron and Draco stared at the splintered door of 4 Griffin Way and both doubted the validity of Tom’s trace. Draco was ready to rip the man apart after what he’d done the night before to their youngest member and if this was a hoax then no one be able to stop him.

“I don’t see why I have to be here.” Draco complained. Ron just grunted in response and gulped down some more steaming coffee. Bill and Charlie shared a look and pushed past the younger agents and headed through the broken door. “And I really don’t get them being here at all.”

“They’re immune to superhuman powers Malfoy. Stop bitching, it’s too early, and lets get on with this now because I want to be out of the rain.” The redhead followed his brothers with a scowl and the blonde leant against the car with a bored expression. He knew why he was there; he was Snape’s godson and one of the only people he trusted, if this Karkaroff had to be arrested then the man wanted his second in command there to make sure everything ran smoothly.

It wasn’t long before the two Weasels followed Ron out carrying a drugged up white haired man between them.

“I’m finding it hard to believe that such a waster can cause so much trouble.” Charlie remarked  
casually and Draco couldn’t help but agree.

“Lets get him back.” Ron slammed the door shut and the man slumped against the door. 

“If he throws up in my car one of you three is cleaning it.” Draco warned and the brothers groaned, quickly trying to protest. When that didn’t work Bill and Charlie pulled rank and the job was assigned to a pissed off Ron.

***

Harry snuggled into the warm body beside him, protesting against the sunlight streaming into the room with a small mewl. He didn’t want to move, he was too comfortable. He tried to reach out to close the curtain with his mind but found it blank. The familiar presence of other consciousness wasn’t there. He tensed and pulled away from the body beside him.

Severus felt the boy tense and as he tried to pull away he pulled him back against him. Harry struggled a little before Severus nuzzled against his neck, murmuring reassurances.

“Thanks.” Harry breathed and brushed his lips over the other’s. He was glad that both times he’d started to panic Snape had been there and calmed him down. “What time is it?”

“Seven. We’re late.” Snape tried to get up from the chair but this time Harry tugged him back, making the older man fall back so he was on top of him. “Potter.” Snape growled in warning. Harry gave him an innocent smile and lifted his head to kiss him. Snape pulled away and stood. “You’re breath stinks.” He stated and headed to the kitchen for some coffee. Harry stared blankly after him and sighed. He always chose the complicated bastards.

By the time Snape had finished his Harry was once again garbed in hat and glasses. He was unusually silent and Snape spent more time than he should casting the boy odd looks as he drove them to work. When he stopped the car Harry scrambled out and sped inside. Snape sighed and hit his head against the steering wheel. What had happened?

“We’re booking a skiing trip to hell.” Draco announced as Snape stormed in over and hour and a half late. Snape blinked at him. “You’re late, hell must have frozen over.” The dark man’s lips curled into a snarl and Draco’s cup of coffee flew from his hands and into the wall by the door, where an innocent looking Sirius was standing.

“Get out Black.” Snape growled. Sirius raised an eyebrow but made no move. Snape didn’t wait for him to move but the door slammed with a remarkable amount of force. “Where’s Karkaroff?”

“Cell five.” Draco picked up his shattered coffee cup on guard from his godfather’s temper. Ginny shifted in her seat while Ron stayed deadly still.

“Draco leave the fucking cup and get your scrawny behind into that room.” Snape growled again and turned on his heal. Once the blonde had closed the door after him Ginny and Ron let out the breaths they’d been unknowingly holding and grimaced. It had been a while since they’d seen their leader so angry.

***

Karkaroff was a man in his early forties, his hair was white and hung just past his shoulders and his eyes were an intense red that made Draco shudder in remembrance of the dreams they’d all been experiencing. He sat hunched ion his chair, face blank, eyes blank and not moving until the two agents entered the room and sat opposite.

Red eyes turned to the blonde and Draco swallowed, not letting the fear show on his face. This was the man that had been torturing that boy and him in his sleep. Lucius had had to heal equally serious wounds that morning, an especially nasty burn that was round his neck in particular.

“State your name.” Snape ordered firmly. The man didn’t take his eyes from Draco as the blonde handed him a plastic cup of water and he watched as Karkaroff started to shake in fear and scrambled out of his chair. Snape stood angrily at the diversion and stepped towards him.

Karkaroff froze when the man towered over him and lunged, pure rage disfiguring his face. Snape’s lightning fast reflexes reacted and threw the man to the side as he tried to grab his neck.

“You have to keep your distance.” James Potter’s voice came through the earpieces the two agents were wearing. Snape tensed, he hadn’t known the bastard would be watching from the observation room. “Apparently he has no barriers to stop himself from experiencing whatever emotion you feel so try to be calm and keep your distance.” Draco nodded slightly and Snape scowled. He didn’t need Potter to tell him how to interrogate a suspect.

“Please listen to him Snape.” Harry said quietly through the earpiece. Snape picked up the underlying fear in his voice and nodded in defeat. He stepped back and returned to his chair beside Draco.

“State your name.” He repeated.

“Igor Karkaroff.” Came the blank reply. The man was sitting where Snape had thrown him and didn’t show any signs of moving.

“Do you understand the terms on which you have been bright here?”

“Yes. I’m a murderer. I have killed so many.” He replied in his accented voice, equally dead to his previous answer. Severus and Draco exchanged arched eyebrows and Snape heard Harry snigger at them in the earpiece. He scowled, that was inappropriate. He turned his attention back to the man on the floor. Draco felt calm wash over his and moved towards the man, keeping the feelings of calm. As he neared the man he heard the faint whispering.

“…Je ne pourrais …pas m'arrêter…Je ne pourrais… aucun choix…” Karkaroff grabbed Draco’s neck as soon as he was close and pinned him to the floor, “Je ne pourrais pas arrêter. Je n'ai eu aucun choix. Il m'a fait!” He shouted at the gasping blonde. Snape leapt forward and knocked him out with one blow. (A/N: “I could… not stop…I could not…no choice…” and “I couldn’t stop. I had no choice. He made me!”)

“Nice one.” James muttered grudgingly in the earpiece and Sirius rushed in to pull Draco into his arms. Snape reluctantly let the blonde go into his enemies arms and watched impassively as his godson pressed himself into Black’s chest. Behind Sirius stood Harry and his father, James hand an arm round his son, supporting him as Harry stared in horror at the unconscious man.

“Harry!” James shouted as he yanked himself free and ran from the room, stumbling at the door in his need to run away faster than he was physically possible of doing. He didn’t stop until he had reached one of the many bridges across the river. Seeing the man in his dreams was bad enough but in person it was as if the nightmare came back to life. He pulled himself onto the wall along the edge of the bridge and leant again one of the posts, he just need to calm down and sort his head out. After a few deep breaths he began to stare down at the water in thought. 

He was confused, the previous night Severus had given him the best kisses of his life and made him feel so safe and yet that morning treated Harry with the same courtesy he treated Ron or Ginny. As if he accepted their presence but it wasn’t exactly welcome. He was wondering if it was worth it, he’d only have a short life as it was. He was an Empath; Karkaroff’s madness was something he’d seen before. Olympe Maxime, Karkaroff, Tom had his own mild madness that Harry was sure would progress into the same as theirs in the near future…His mum. It scared him. Every other Empath he met ended up the same way. It was certain he would follow them and he was afraid of what would happen when he did. 

***

James ran a worried hand through his hair as he watched Sirius and Snape finish questioning Karkaroff. The two would hate to hear it but they worked together amazingly well, not as well as he and Sirius did but well enough. Karkaroff laughed cruelly as he went into detail at how he tortured the boy and James’ hand closed round the gun in the holster on the table in front of him. How dare he laugh about it? How could someone be that sadistic? 

Sirius backhanded the man and Snape pushed him back into his chair, slight confusion gracing his face as he regarded the man beside him. He wasn’t sure what was being kept from him but it had to be something involving Harry if the boy could run in fear and it could upset his two guardians so much. They finished shortly after that and Snape left in search of his missing team member.

“Hallo. It’s ugly.” A familiar voice caught his ears as he turned a corner. There, leaning against a car was Tom, hair and eyes electric blue and a smug smirk on his. Beside his was the man in the turban. “I see Harry’s had another tantrum and ran away to deal with it.” Tom examined his nails. Snape took a menacing step toward him but the unnamed man stepped forward in a gesture of protection for Tom as well as feeling some form of invisible wall fly up in front of him. He arched an eyebrow at the display of very powerful telekinesis. “Harry’s powers are so helpful.” Tom smirked.

“If you require the aid of a boy’s power then you are truly pathetic.” Snape commented lightly, using the tone of voice that he knew annoyed the hell out of Black and potter. Judging by the flash of anger in the blue eyes Snape was aware that it annoyed Tom as well.

“He’s hardly a boy though.” Tom purred suggestively and Snape’s eyebrow rose further. Was Tom suggesting what he thought he was? “Yes.” Tom smirked and Snape scowled at the intrusion to his mind.

“You are delusional.” Snape spat and stormed from the man. He didn’t want to be anywhere near him if he was going to taunt him about Harry, he’d attack if he could but tom was simply too powerful for him. 

**I’m not** Tom called after him, **Try him out and you’ll see he’s far from innocent Snivillus, I suggest that spot behind his left ear, it always makes him purr like a kitten.**

Snape screwed his face up in disgust that the bastard’s comment but kept walking away. The moment he knew the powers Tom had from Harry had faded he’d make sure that he knew he wasn’t a force to be reckoned with.

***

Harry was aware of the man standing behind him but without his powers he couldn’t be sure who it was. He kept his eyes fixed on the flowing water and tensed as they moved nearer. He felt the arms slip round his middle and smiled at Severus’ familiar scent. Odd that the man had found him when he didn’t even know where he was himself.

“Are you going to explain your odd behaviour?” Snape asked quietly and Harry sighed. Why did people always expect you to explain yourself?

“I suppose.” The boy replied, leaning back into the man and covering his hands with his own. “I thought you were going to change your mind about us again.” He admitted, “This morning-”

“I believe anyone on our team could tell you that I’m a bastard in the morning Harry.” Snape interrupted, “That was what all of this was about?” He raised an eyebrow, it wasn’t like Harry to be quite this melodramatic.

“Well partly.” Harry slipped out of Severus’ embrace and off the wall. “There’s something else that I need to tell you before this,” He gestured between them, “Goes any further.” Dark eyes gazed at him curiously and the man eventually nodded. Harry gave him a small smile, “Do you mind if we go to mine so I can tell you, I’d rather be somewhere I feel safe if I’m doing this. I’m going assume that you got all the information you could from _him_ ” Snape nodded slowly and the two began the walk back to work where Severus’ car was, Harry’s stomach beginning to tie in knots with nervousness while his team leader’s mind came up with extreme possibilities of what the boy was going to say.


	11. Scars

  
Author's notes: AU Severus Snape is head of one of the best teams in the Phoenix Unit, when a new case is given to him and his team they find that it isn't as easy to take down the bad guys as people think. What is the newest addition to Severus' team hiding? And what connections does he have to their elusive murderer? 1st fic   


* * *

Disclaimer: I told my boss that because I owned all six Harry Potter books that technically meant I owned Harry Potter…but apparently it doesn’t work that way 

**CHAPTER 11 SCARS**

Both men were quiet during the walk back to the office and the silence was becoming uncomfortable even for Severus by the time he pulled up outside a house that was as big as Malfoy’s. Harry gave Severus a small smile and led the way to the house. Snape was actually shocked, he’d realised James was a little rich boy during training but this display of wealth was rubbing it in his face how little he really knew about the man.

“It’s only a house Sev, you don’t have to scowl at it.” Harry teased lamely and opened the front door. “Can I get you a drink?” Severus shook his head and Harry moved to the living room, completely at ease in such expensive surroundings while Snape felt like he did when he ended up at Draco’s, like he didn’t belong there.

“Are you going to stop stalling now?” Snape queried as he sat on the sofa beside Harry. Harry hesitated and began.

“I used to spend a lot of time in the French office when I was growing up, Mum was the equivalent of Dumbledore over there so she had to be there nearly all of the time, I’d just hang around and make tea for the teams. When I was about fifteen Hermione and Katie dragged me to their office and got me to help them with their research, that’s when I met Tom. He wasn’t too keen on me being there at first but when he started to realise how powerful I was he would get me to help him, or try to teach me to shoot. 

Mum agreed to take me on not long after even though I was underage in order to catch a woman called Olympe Maxime. She was completely crazy, more so that Karkaroff and they had to kill her in the end. So I became an unspeakable in the team with Tom, Hermione, Katie, Angelina, Fleur and Neville, my best friend.

When I was on the team officially Tom looked after me, I stayed at his if Mum was too busy to come home or if we had to be out late on the job. One thing led to another and although most people frowned on it, Tom and me became a couple. It was around then that Karkaroff started to commit his murders around Paris and work became much more difficult. Tom was exhausted by the end of every day and just to help him I started letting him drain some of my power of a morning so he would last the day. We stopped spending as much time together and he’d be out a lot at night. He was completely obsessed with the case and Neville and I started to follow him occasionally to make sure he was safe. 

One night we were in Berlin, we saw Karkaroff kill a woman and Neville claimed that he saw tom enter the alley but we didn’t see him leave. That’s when Neville grew to be just as obsessed, but he was convinced that Tom was helping our suspect.

I was fed up, I mean, my boyfriend was spending more time out of the country than in, we barely spoke and I’d started to have a few other offers. An American guy called Oliver Wood in particular. It took a while but I managed to get the courage to go over to Tom’s house and end it. I’ll never forget the look on his face when I let myself in, I used the spare key so he obviously didn’t have time to hide what he was doing. I found him crouched over Neville’s body with a knife buried in his chest. Neville tried to warn me about something but I didn’t stay, I ran as far as I could as fast as I could.

Unfortunately when I finally decided to go to Mum and tell her what had happened Karkaroff found me. He drained most of my power, enough to ensure I wasn’t capable of fighting back and then he knocked me out. It seemed that Tom really was working for the man and Neville must have known a little too much to remain with the living.” 

Harry moved away from Severus and pulled his hoody off. 

“You’ve seen the torture photographs haven’t you?” He asked blankly. Snape nodded, worried at where this was going. “Here.” Harry paused in unbuttoning his shirt and took his hand. Snape’s eyes widened as Harry moved his fingers over a nip in his left ear. The photograph of the victim with Voldemort flashed in his mind and he shook his head. Harry finished removing his shirt and Severus stared speechless at the scars and small snake on the boy’s body. 

“Fuck.” Snape breathed as Harry let his hand go. No wonder Harry was so afraid of being in the same room as Karkaroff.

“I woke up tied to a post and Karkaroff was there. He told me it was nothing personal but I wasn’t going to leave alive. When or how I got most of these,” He ran fingers over a couple of scars self consciously, “I’m not really sure. Things started to blur into one another. I can remember the snake carving because that was done with the same knife that Tom killed Neville with and it hurt like hell. The uhm…I can remember only odd bits of the rape. He’s an Empath so made sure I felt either more afraid than I actually was or in his more sadistic moments he made me enjoy it.” Harry shuddered and Snape pulled Harry onto his lap. “They’re some of the last memories but there’s one dream I have a lot. My entire body aches, I have no power and I can’t see or breathe. When I try to call for help someone tightens the rope around my neck and then smashes my nose. I’m usually hysterical by that point and what he says doesn’t help. He tells me to stop fighting and that I should enjoy my last moments of life then rapes me one last time before slashing my wrists. The really scary part of that is that I’m not listening to Karkaroff, it’s actually Tom.

It took nearly nine months before anyone could touch me again and it was only when I came to London that I let anyone be intimate with me.”

Harry reached out to get his shirt and Severus silently buttoned it up for him and then run a hand through the boy’s hair.

“I have to think.” He stated and shifted the weight from his lap before sweeping from the room. Harry put his face in his hands and fought the tears. He’d never told anyone except his Mum all of that and recapping it just made him need her more. 

***

“Here you go.” Ginny emptied the syringe of suppressor drug into Karkaroff’s arm and smiled warily at him. Red eyes blinked at her.

“He’ll get you.” He whispered, “He can make you do anything.” His voice was empty and cold and sent a shiver through the redhead’s spine. “Don’t let him. Je ne pourrais pas m'arrêter. He will make you do it. ” He grabbed her arm roughly.

“Who?” She asked, trying to pry his fingers from her arm. 

“Voldemort. They say flight of death and he knows. I didn’t want to, he made me.” He abruptly let her arm go when she stabbed his hand with the needle.

“Voldemort made you?” She asked stepping back.

“No. He won’t. I can’t fight it.” He put his head in his hands, “I tried to fight. The urge to kill was too strong. Possession too strong. I had no choice. Aucan choix.” Ginny tripped as she scrambled from the room, the madman’s mumbling too creepy for her to deal with.

“Gin are you okay?” Ron put an arm round her and she shivered. The man held his sister as her shakes slowly subsided and his eyes went to the door of the cell that she’d just fallen out of. There was something wrong in this case and he knew that the rest could feel it.

Ginny narrowed her eyes when something the man had said echoed in her head. He said the possession was too strong and the urge was too much. If he had no choice, how was he made to murder someone. It sounded a lot like the power Ron thought was cool.

“Ron, could you show me the stuff you found on that man who knew how to possess people.” She asked urgently. He raised an eyebrow in a Snape gesture but nodded.

Once the girl was sitting with the notes on the desk in front of her Ron stepped from the room to make a phone call. She was getting too close.

***

“It’s been a while since I’ve seen you.” Rosmerta poured Snape a glass of his usual brandy and gave him a bright smile. He didn’t bother to respond. He had answers to some questions that he now wished he’d left alone. The boy was exactly that, a boy, and he’d been through more than anyone Severus had met. 

“Big case.” He offered and she shook her head.

“Perhaps.” She moved round the bar to sit beside him. “But that isn’t going to explain why you’re staring into a glass of brandy.”

“You really don’t want to know.”

“Of course I do dear but I won’t push. The last time you were like this Good old Lucius was getting married to that French bitch.” She grinned and went to serve two new customers. She smiled and played the happy, friendly barmaid but kept a wary eye on the man in the turban who seemed to be watching Snape very closely.

Severus was oblivious, he was trying to work out how he was supposed to react to Harry’s past. Part of him was being selfish and saying that he didn’t need to be involved with someone who had such a traumatic history but the other part was telling him it didn’t matter, the boy felt the same about him so nothing should get in the way. Something about it felt odd though. After all, why would Harry hear Tom just before he was supposed to die if it was Karkaroff? He finished his drink, the answer to that was he was probably afraid that the man would murder him after seeing what he did to Neville.

“Tom sent a message for the kid.” A voice interrupted. Dark eyes glanced to the turban wearing man and took the envelope. “It’s Quirrell.” The man held out a hand and Snape sneered at it. Like he was stupid enough to provide skin contact to anyone that spent time with that monster. Who knew what sort of power they could have? He shoved the envelope in his pocket and left the bar, unaware of the death glare Quirrell sent after him.

“He’s lucky he’s so suspicious of people.” Tom stated as they followed him out, he shifted from the inconspicuous appearance he’d assumed for the job and ran a hand through emerald coloured hair. “I want him with us soon Quirrell. Harry knows too much to be left alive and he’s the only one the kid trusts enough for him to get close enough to kill him.”

Tom scowled when his phone rang and snapped it open.

“What?” He snapped.

“We have a problem.”

“You wouldn’t be ringing if we didn’t.” He sneered.

“Ginny is getting too close to the truth.” 

“I see.” Tom smirked. That was hardly a problem. Maybe it was time to solve two issues in one go. “Bring her to mine.”

***

Ginny was wary of her brother as he tapped the desk in front of him, he’d not taken his eyes from her since she began using the computer and his face was strangely unreadable. She guessed it may have been something to do with the fact he was thinking, he always did have some trouble with doing that.

“Done.” She declared, sending Draco all of the information needed, including pictures of the man with the reputed powers. She grinned at Ron, “Let’s get a pizza, I really want one.” She slipped her jacket on and Ron glanced at the notes on the table. “I’ll tell the others tomorrow.” She waved a hand to dismiss it and Ron nodded.

“Pizza?” He asked, offering his arm jokingly. She grinned and took it, joking and laughing with him as they walked to the car.

***

Harry opened the front door with a curt greeting on his tongue, he really wasn’t in the mood to have to deal with anyone, even Sirius, at that point. The sharp comment didn’t leave his mouth as he stared up at Snape.

“I appreciate that you’re intelligence means you take some time to understand simple actions, like inviting someone in, but I would rather not stand in the rain” Snape drawled and Harry grinned.

“Come in.” He stepped aside, “I didn’t think you’d be coming back.” He admitted sheepishly. Snape decided it best not to admit that he nearly didn’t. “Do you think you can deal with all of this?” The boy swallowed as the question left him and watched Severus’ face nervously. 

“I can.” Severus replied silkily. Harry beamed at him and flew into his arms, shocked at the relief he felt with answer. Snap rolled his eyes and ran long fingers across Harry’s cheek. The boy stared up at him and Severus couldn’t help but claim the boy’s mouth possessively, tasting every part of the velvety cavern, savouring the unique taste. He didn’t like the idea of anyone else ever touching Harry now that they’d reached this point but he couldn’t force himself on the boy so soon after finding out about him being raped.

“Not here.” Harry agreed, “And not tonight. They’ll be home soon. Can we do something tomorrow night? The case is closed…” Snape nodded, finding Harry’s nervousness quite sweet in a way, and Harry gave him one last kiss goodbye just as the door began to open. The broke away immediately and Harry stepped away from his team leader.

Sirius eyed Snape with distaste and James glared at him. Words weren’t needed, Snape knew his cue to leave and graciously left without so much as one insult. With their enemy gone the two men turned to Harry angrily and he gave them a sheepish smile before darting from the hallway back to the cartoons playing soundlessly on the television.

***

Tom impatiently lit a cigarette and watched as one of the twins made another advance on his disgustingly ugly minion. It was interesting to watch them act so pathetic but irritating as hell when he wasn’t getting any.

“They’re here.” Quirrell announced, watching them through the window. Tom smirked, this should be interesting.

“-taking me Ron? I thought we were getting a pizza.” Ginny sounded baffled as her voice came nearer to the room Tom was standing in. When her brother pushed her into the room her scared eyes scanned the room, pausing when the rested of Tom, white haired and red eyed, then on Quirrell, eyes widening as she recognised him.

“Ron?” She spun to face him but swallowed as she saw the gun in his hand. Barrel aimed directly to her head.


	12. Complications

  
Author's notes: AU Severus Snape is head of one of the best teams in the Phoenix Unit, when a new case is given to him and his team they find that it isn't as easy to take down the bad guys as people think. What is the newest addition to Severus' team hiding? And what connections does he have to their elusive murderer? 1st fic   


* * *

Disclaimer:  Don’t own, don’t earn.

**CHAPTER 12 COMPLICATIONS**

Harry couldn’t help the smile that settled on his face as they climbed into the car the next morning. Sirius sent him a few of those looks but knew he couldn’t comment considering the new relationship he was in, any argument he came up with would be incriminating himself. James on the other hand had been making comments throughout breakfast and was glaring at Harry angrily.

“Leave it Dad.” Harry snapped, smile still tugging at the corners of his mouth. James slammed his car door and the glare intensified as Harry gave Sirius a pleading look.

“He’s the same age as me Harry.” James growled as the man in debate’s car rolled into the car park. Harry’s eyes went to the floor. Why did the man have to be so difficult?

“I trust him Dad.” Harry said quietly, his eyes glued to the ground in front of his father’s shoes. “Don’t take this away Dad please.” The only answer was the sound of James’ shoes on the floor as he walked away. He felt Sirius’ arm slide round him and tried to shrug the arms away, but the man was persistent.

“He’ll come round, I’ll make sure of that kid.” Sirius murmured and kissed his head.

“If he doesn’t?” Harry’s voice sounded small and Sirius sighed. Did James not know what he was doing to the boy?

“Then know that you can always stay at my apartment if you need to. I’m not happy with the two of you together and I doubt I’m going to accept it Harry but I haven’t forgotten what you went through and the struggle to trust people again, you wouldn’t trust him without a reason.” Sirius nudged him towards the building and the two walked slowly, Harry’s good mood gone and Sirius furious at his insufferable best friend.

Whether Sirius would talk to James was a matter that would have to wait. Sprawled on the doorstep of the office were the blood-splattered bodies of Ginny and Ron Weasley. Harry’s eyes widened when he saw the snake burns and shook his head. They’d caught Karkaroff. This wasn’t supposed to happen when the man was drugged and under lock and key. He felt someone slide their arms round his middle supportively and offered Snape a thankful smile.

The twins were pale as they stared at their siblings and Bill and Charlie forced their way through the crowd along with Blaise, who could barely bring himself to look at Ginny.

***

James opened the door to admit his son, Draco and Snape. Sirius was already lounging in one of the chairs and didn’t even move to help his friend sort out chairs, he simply pulled Draco down onto his lap. That was another relationship James didn’t approve of, the blonde was young enough to be his son and he was a bloody Malfoy.

“The Weasleys have all taken indefinite leave. Molly is adamant that no one from her family will be returning here. We’re cutting down to only two teams.” James began, the other four nodded and James looked at Sirius. “Albus arranged the teams. Sirius, you and Tonks are replacing Ginny and Ron.” 

“You’re fucking kidding.” Sirius spat flashing a glare at Snape. “I’m not taking orders from _him_ ” James shook his head.

“You have no choice. Albus didn’t even let me argue.” James sounded defeated and refused to even look at Snape. “It’s because you’ve only had that position for three months but Lucius and Snivillus have had theirs for at least three years.” Sirius obviously didn’t like that answer and stormed from the room, slamming the door loudly as he left.

“Harry could you.” James gestured with his hand and his son nodded. “Snivillus get out.” At Harry’s small smile Snape left and headed to his office to tell Draco the news. At least one person was going to be happy with this change.

Draco was fiddling with his computer furiously and swearing every so often. He didn’t even acknowledge his boss’ entrance. Severus watched the blonde for a moment and decided to leave him to it and get some coffee, Ginny would have usually been the one to get it but naturally that hadn’t been possible that day. The man was solemn as he left his godson. Grudgingly he’d grown fond of the two redheads in the two years he’d known them. It wasn’t usually his nature to do something like that because things like this happened.

***

“I wish you wouldn’t call him that Dad.” Harry sighed when the man had left the room. “I know what you’re going to say. I don’t care that he’s older than me or that you don’t like him.”

“Him being older than you isn’t the problem Harry.” James snapped, “It’s him being older than _me_ that I don’t like.”

“I don’t care.” Harry ground out. “Could you stop thinking about how you feel about this and think about me for once. I haven’t trusted anyone like this for a long time. Don’t roll your eyes. I mean it. I. Trust. Him.”

“Well I apologise if that doesn’t reassure me considering what the last person you trusted did.” James retorted and Harry’s face paled as the memory of his best friend impaled with a dagger assaulted him and the knowledge that Tom worked for the man that tortured him made him shudder. He shook his head at the reminder and stood from his chair. James knew he’d gone to far when Harry’s eyes lost their feeling.

“Harry wait.” He called out but his son simply shut the door quietly and went in search of someone who would be able to make him feel better.

James put his head in his hands and took a deep breath. This was precisely why Lilly had been the one to bring Harry up. He wasn’t parent material.

***

“Wotcha Harry.” Tonks grinned at him from her seat at Snape’s table. Harry grinned back. The few times he’d met the woman they’d got on well, she was always ready to help him get revenge on Sirius and usually took the blame much to his godfather’s chagrin so he couldn’t retaliate towards Harry.

“Heya Tonks.” He sat down in his usual seat and offered Draco a sympathetic grin. Sirius was staring into his glass of water with a death glare and no matter what Draco said or joked about the man didn’t even acknowledge his existence.

“If you are insistent on sulking Black perhaps you can fetch the coffee.” Snape sneered as he waltzed in. Sirius was on his feet instantly and he’d pinned Snape against the wall.

“Let’s get some things straight here Snivillus. I’m not here because I want to be, I’m not going to put up with your shit, your fucking superior attitude and you can go off yourself if you think I’m going to be your tea boy.” Sirius growled, eyes glinting dangerously, “Are we clear?”

“Sirius let him down.” Harry said softly from beside his godfather. He placed a hand on his shoulder and the man released his new leader in defeat, running a hand through his hair. If he weren’t so important he’d kill Dumbledore for putting him through all of this.

“Here.” Draco handed the case file to the two new additions. “That’s everything we know so far.” Sirius nodded and joined his cousin in reading.

Once he was reassured that the drama was over Draco turned back to his laptop. He hated it when Ginny borrowed it because she always messed with all of the settings and saved files in strange places. He was tempted to just delete everything that had been added since he’d logged in. The blonde did a file scan and highlighted everything she’d saved. He let a satisfied smirk cross his lips as he deleted them and moved on to reset the search settings. He didn’t notice the file named **Quirrell** as it was added to the trashcan folder.

“Harry will your powers come back?” Draco queried when the boy placed a coffee in front of him. Harry frowned, 

“Yes, but it’s going to take months for them to be strong enough for me to use. Until then I’m having to rely on my wits.” His eyes flickered to Sirius as the man snorted and he pulled a face at him. “Are you implying something Siri?”

“Nothing at all mini-prongs.” He grinned and handed the envelopes of photographs to Tonks. Harry flushed at the nickname and scowled as Sirius laughed at him. 

After the initial fireworks between the two men the office was quiet, each going about their part of the job while trying to ignore the tension in the room that was thankfully subsiding as more and more time went by without anyone starting a fight. Sirius constantly teasing his godson definitely help somewhat as even Snape would be amused as the boy would end up speechless or bright red.

***

“So what are our plans for tonight?” Harry breathed in Severus’ ear as he slipped into the man’s car. Severus glanced over to where James and Sirius were getting into their car across the car park. Harry smiled, “Don’t worry about him, Sirius is covering for me. As far as Dad knows I’m going to his apartment to get away for tonight because of the arguments and Sirius will stay there after he’s dropped dad home. Sirius is spending the night there just in case Dad rings.”

Severus was speechless. Since when did Sirius Black do anything that could possibly help him in any way, shape or form? Then again, there was the small matter of Draco, the blonde ad proved to be remarkably good at persuading Black to do what he wanted. With Harry’s help the two of them could probably have the man being nice to him. He smirked. Now maybe that was a little far fetched.

“Sev?” Harry snapped him out of his thoughts and he frowned. When had Harry started calling him that?

“Do you like Italian?” Severus moved to brush his lips over Harry’s and the boy grinned.

“Definitely.” He said before kissing the older man. Severus let Harry control the kiss, let the sweet tongue delve into his mouth. “You’re making me do all the work.” Harry scolded lightly and nibbled on Severus’ bottom lip. He smirked, he really didn’t see a problem in that. Harry pouted and sat back, somehow managing to look small a defenceless. Severus pulled him back by the collar and took his mouth forcefully, overpowering the boy, snaking his tongue into Harry’s mouth while sliding a hand up under his shirt. Harry whimpered when they broke apart and Severus smirked.

“So Italian?” He suggested calmly, turning the key in the ignition. Harry dazedly nodded, registering that Severus was actually incredibly mean for kissing him senseless before stopping and leaving him as a puddle of goo.

“You git.” He muttered when he’d found his voice again. Severus smirked at him and ran a hand up the inside of his thigh, earning a shiver.

***

The moment he’d stepped through the door Sirius was kissing him needily. Draco smirked internally at the fact that the man seemed to be so hooked. After the date he’d assumed they’d become a one-night stand but somewhere along the line they’d become a little more than that.

“Bedroom now.” Draco growled and Sirius pulled him backwards to the room. They didn’t, however, make it that far as Draco pulled Sirius into another kiss, which made the man slam him against the wall almost violently and attack his neck.

The blonde moaned as Sirius unbuttoned his shirt, kissing the exposed skin as he moved lower until he was on his knees. He undid his trousers and took out his hardening length. Draco tried to buck forward but Sirius pinned his hips to the wall.

“None of that Dray.” Sirius purred, his breath on Draco’s crotch exciting his lover even more. “You’ll come when I let you.” Draco groaned at the words and tried again. 

“Come on Siri.” He gasped as a tongue flicked against the leaking head, tasting the precome. When Sirius pulled back and licked his lips Draco tried to glare at him but threw his head back when Sirius blew lightly against it and smirked up at him.

“And you say _I’m_ the impatient one.” He teased. Draco squirmed and Sirius noticed how much he needed this as well, especially with the blonde looking to hot a flustered above him.

“Oh fuck!” Draco gasped as Sirius slowly began to circle the top of his cock with his tongue. The man’s mouth slowly slipped lower, pausing every so often to lavish attention on the erect length. Draco was incoherent, and struggled against the other’s grip, when his penis was completely taken and practically screamed when Sirius began to hum. The sensations slowly became too much and as his balls began to tighten Sirius released his hips and he bucked into the heavenly mouth surrounding him twice before he came with a scream. He sank to his knees opposite Sirius and tasted himself as he was kissed slowly and sensually.


	13. Getting to know you

  
Author's notes: AU Severus Snape is head of one of the best teams in the Phoenix Unit, when a new case is given to him and his team they find that it isn't as easy to take down the bad guys as people think. What is the newest addition to Severus' team hiding? And what connections does he have to their elusive murderer? 1st fic   


* * *

Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the Potter universe but as I’ve been told…life isn’t fair

**CHAPTER 13 GETTING TO KNOW YOU**

Green eyes focused on the man opposite instead of at the menu, which he was supposed to be reading to choose his meal. He wasn’t interested in food at the moment though; he would rather stare at his dinner partner.

“I find it remarkable that you can read without looking at the words.” Snape drawled without taking his own eyes from the list of pasta. Harry blushed and quickly chose his food so he could return to staring.

“How can I help tonight Severus?” A waitress greeted with a wink. He rolled his eyes but smirked anyway and ordered their food along with a bottle of wine, not aware of the hurt in the green eyes when Harry watched his date flirt with the waitress. “Sure thing. I’ll tell Flitwick to put your on top of the list.” She flashed him a smile and sauntered off to take another order.

“Friend of yours?” Harry asked curiously. Severus frowned at the expression and then snorted. It seemed that without his empathy Harry was incapable of hiding his emotions, it was visible to anyone that the boy was jealous. It was quite flattering actually, to have someone as young and as attractive as Harry feeling jealous.

“Yes. Rolanda Hooch, she was my next-door neighbour when I was growing up and she started working here the same summer I did. She stayed when I left to go through the training. I introduced her to her _wife._ ” He poured a sheepish Harry a glass of wine and smirked. “No need to be jealous.”

“I wasn’t.” Harry retorted entirely too quickly and shook his head. No point in bothering to deny it really.

“Of course you weren’t.” Snape agreed as if it was obvious. He watched as Harry fiddled with his sleeve and reached out to stop him. “That is quite irritating.” 

“I know.” The boy grinned and moved his hand so it was holding Severus’, “But I find it’s a good way to get your attention.” He ran his thumb over the man’s knuckles before Snape quickly pulled his hand away, tense at showing any affection in public, and Harry grinned at him.

“Tell me about France.” Snape broke his own discomfort. Harry smiled faintly.

“What do you want to know?”

“Everything.” Snape smiled up at Rolanda as she placed their starter in front of them and Harry picked up a fork.

“I lived with Mum in the same little cottage for the entire time, I was even born there and Narcissa ended up delivering me because there was a problem with the car and she couldn’t get mum to the hospital.” He laughed at the look on Snape’s face. “I know, you wouldn’t have thought she’d actually do something like that but she did. She’s taken over Mum’s position at work now, she’s like Dumbledore’s equivalent.”

“I wasn’t even aware you know Lucius’ wife.” Severus sounded quite bemused at that and Harry shrugged.

“They were pretty good friends. Narcissa left Malfoy about a year before Mum left Dad so she helped her deal with being independent again. It’s odd but she never mentioned having a son at all to me, in fact she never even mentioned being married if she could help it.”

“They didn’t part on good terms.” Snape explained, “She couldn’t deal with the idea that Lucius would rather spent time in male company.” Harry raised an eyebrow, he’d never heard that story, all he knew was that Lucius was sexist and unfaithful.

“She helped me settle in as an unspeakable when mum was busy, it’s amazing how much time Mum had to spend ion telepathic conference with people round the world.” 

“I wouldn’t know, I lack that particular ability.” Snape poured more wine and asked for another bottle when Rolanda too their plates and gave them the next course.

“I’ve sat in on a few with Dumbledore.” Harry admitted, “It’s exhausting and the headaches you get if there are more than seven participants are a nightmare.”

“How many abilities do you actually possess.” Severus gazed at him with curiosity, he’d seen Harry demonstrate a few over the past week or so.

“Empathy, Telepathy, Telekinesis, shape shifter, some very weak Dreamer abilities I can sometimes use and the basis for Dad’s wonderful impulser power but I can’t access it.”

“Impulser?” Snape stared in confusion, he was actually quite shocked at the strength of the boy as usually the most a person had were three, and Harry shook his head,

“Temperamental power that I can’t actually use so it doesn’t matter. Dad can pull the energy from any source around him and channel it to hit a target.” Harry finished his food and sipped his wine. “I’ve told you mine.”

“You sound like a five year old telling secrets.” Severus drawled and Harry gave him an innocent look.

“Technically we are. Your enemy not knowing your power is important, you should trust someone completely before you tell the.” Harry grinned as Severus registered that Harry was telling him that he was fully trusted. When it clicked he gave the boy a genuine smile that shocked Harry into silence.

“Do you two think you can stop gazing at each other and pick desert?” Rolanda interrupted and Harry eagerly ordered a chocolate sundae. Severus wasn’t sure what the devious look was for but when he watched Harry swirl his tongue round the flake, he realised that although he was young the boy knew exactly how to get to him worked up. He felt his trousers tighten slightly when Harry moaned at the taste of the hot chocolate sauce and the pink tongue darted out to catch a drop left on his lips.

The green eyes didn’t leave his face as he licked the whipped cream from his fingers where it had ‘accidentally’ fallen from the spoon. Severus shifted in his chair as Harry sucked on each finger and cleaned up every bit of cream.

“You’re supposed to eat it not have sex with it.” He muttered, purposely not looking at him. Harry grinned.

“This is revenge for getting me worked up in the car.” The boy purred but returned to eating his food like it was supposed to be eaten. Severus made a mental note to keep Harry away from whipped cream and chocolate while in public in the future.

Severus paid the bill, refusing to even let Harry know the cost and placed an arm round the boy’s shoulders as they left. He noticed a number of disapproving faces at either the fact Harry was so much younger or that they were both male but ignored them, not willing to let it ruin the evening.

“So where are you staying tonight?” Snape asked once they were back in the car. He didn’t want to force Harry into anything too fast, he knew Harry couldn’t go home if his father thought he was at Black’s but it was clear that Draco would be with the man at the apartment so he wasn’t sure where Harry wanted to go.

The boy smiled at him leant forward to kiss him gently, nibbling on his lower lip before caressing it with his tongue.

“Yours.” Harry whispered, brushed his lips against his again before sitting back and pulling his seat belt on. Severus nodded. Hopefully he would be able to control himself with Harry sleeping at his, he was going to be patient and let Harry get used to things before he expected anything else. He was tense as they walked into his house, he was actually very worried that somewhere along the evening he was going to scare or push the boy too far.

“You’re garden is huge.” Harry remarked as Snape unlocked the doors at his bidding. He was beginning to notice that Harry had him wrapped round his little finger. Harry insisted on walking round said huge garden and exploring every part while chatting about anything and everything to Severus, who surprisingly didn’t mind the chatter as it was at least a little interesting. 

Inside he told the boy about himself, Harry was more interested in his life than anyone else had even been and Severus took great pleasure in retelling the times he and Lilly got in trouble in school or with their parents.

“Harry what are you doing?” He asked warily as the boy straddled him. The only reply was soft kisses trailing up his neck.

“Have you relaxed enough now?” Harry breathed into his ear, running light fingers along Severus’ bare chest. He blinked in surprise, he hadn’t even noticed that Harry had undone them, he was so caught up in their conversation. He realised, a little belatedly, that it had been him who was tense and not Harry and the green-eyed boy had successfully relaxed him by getting him to talk or listen.

“Hmmm, you could say that.” He placed his hands on Harry’s backside and pulled him a little closer, “What do you think you’re doing?” He asked as Harry’s hands moved to his belt. Harry froze and looked up at him from under dark eyelashes. Snape swallowed and seemed to search for something in his eyes before he raised a hand to the back of his head and kissed him passionately, occasionally breaking the kiss to nip and suck on Harry’s neck. The boy writhed against him in an attempt to get some much-needed friction against his groin and he whimpered when Snape lifted him from his lap.

“Sev-” He began, only to be cut off by being picked up and carried towards the bedroom. 

Severus placed him down on the bed and their lips met again, refusing to part as they quickly stripped each others’ clothes.

“You’re sure?” Severus asked between kisses and Harry didn’t even bother replying, he just pulled the man down over him and wrapped his legs round him without parting their lips. Severus fumbled in the bedside drawer for lube before spreading it generously on his fingers. 

He watched as Harry’s breath caught when he slowly circled the boy’s opening then gently pressed the finger in. The man couldn’t help but get more turned on as Harry whimpered while he added and scissored fingers and stroked his prostrate, it was amazing to have Harry completely as his, so debauched beneath him.

“Sev more.” Harry gasped as he ground his hips down on the fingers thrusting inside him. Severus lubed his cock with one hand and then shifted to nudge the large head at the stretched opening, desperately holding back as he was surrounded by unbelievable tightness.

Harry arched up as the man slowly pushed and filled him deeply. He felt the discomfort and pushed back his memories and nervousness until the pain subsided then rocked his hips gently to tell his lover to move. He clutched at the sheet beneath them as Severus began long slow thrusts that sent shivers up his spine and made him desperate for more.

“Fuck Sev, harder.” He moaned, the dark eyes of the other man clouded even more with lust and his demand was granted. He wrapped his arms round Severus’ neck and pulled him down into a frantic kiss as he felt the tension inside him build. 

Snape couldn’t take him eyes from the sight beneath him, Harry was delirious and moaned and groaned incomprehensibly as he jarred into his body faster with each request. He couldn’t believe how amazingly hot it was to hear the boy beg for him to go harder or faster and didn’t even wince as fingernails scraped down his back. He reached between them and began to pump Harry’s neglected cock, which was incredibly sensitive from not being touched all night, in time with his thrusts. 

Harry came with a scream, shooting hot liquid between the two bodies, slick with sweat. Severus felt the tight passage become impossibly tight and followed Harry over the edge, burying his face in Harry’s neck as a filled him with his seed.

They lay together, breathing steadily slowing and Severus’ cock gradually softening and slipping from Harry’s body.

“That was…” Harry trailed off and ran his hands through his hair. 

“Such eloquence.” Snape murmured and climbed off of the boy. He left the room, returning shortly with a wet towel. Harry lay back and let Severus clean him off before returning the favour then snuggled against the taller man’s chest.

“Thanks.” Harry said as he drifted off to sleep. Severus lay awake for a while, running elegant fingers through Harry’s hair and smiling faintly to himself.

***

“Draco?” Sirius held the blonde close as he shuddered and his eyes widened as he felt wetness on his shoulder. He was crying? Draco never cried, everyone knew that. “Draco tell me what happened.” He said softly.

“It’s the dreamer.” Draco choked, and pulled himself closer to the black haired man. “We need to block him somehow.” Another shudder ran through his body and Sirius’ eyes narrowed. He felt warmth on his lap where Draco was sitting. When the blonde drifted back into a fitful sleep Sirius placed him back in bed only to be shocked to see blood on his legs. He hadn’t been rough during sex, so Draco had to have been torn from something else, or someone else. In the morning he was going to have a serious talk with Harry about what these dreamers were capable of.


	14. Suspect?

  
Author's notes: AU Severus Snape is head of one of the best teams in the Phoenix Unit, when a new case is given to him and his team they find that it isn't as easy to take down the bad guys as people think. What is the newest addition to Severus' team hiding? And what connections does he have to their elusive murderer? 1st fic   


* * *

Disclaimer:  Not mine and as Matt has bought my soul for a snickers bar I can’t even trade that in order to own the Potterverse **:~(**

**CHAPTER 14 SUSPECT?**

It was the smell of bacon and butterfly kisses across his chest that woke Severus that morning. He gazed blearily at the smirking culprit and kissed the boy gently as the wicked mouth hovered over his.

“I thought I’d let you murder something other than porridge today.” Harry gave him one last kiss, incredibly arousing kiss, and jumped from the bed, much to Severus’ annoyance, he’d been quite happy lying there with Harry straddling him.

“You are entirely to happy in the morning.” Severus grumbled as he walked in to the kitchen fifteen minutes later to find Harry singing along to the fuzzy radio and dishing up a fried breakfast.

“I’d say I have good reason.” Harry smirked and stole a coffee flavoured kiss from his lover.

“Eat your food.” Snape ordered, though he had a small, self-satisfied smile on his own face.

“Sirius called.” Harry placed the plate in front Of Severus, “He’s going to come here before work and then drive me there so Dad doesn’t work it out. He also said he wanted to talk about something.”

Snape scowled in response, mornings were bad enough without having to deal with an immature Sirius Black. He was brought out of his irritable thoughts when Harry’s legs tangled with his under the table as they ate. Then again, he’d say that the morning was actually quite a good one.

Sirius and a pale Draco appeared after the two enjoyed a very loud shower, Sirius must have guessed that something had happened between the two but didn’t comment and was shockingly civil to the man he usually taunted. Severus took his godson into the kitchen while Harry stayed with Sirius in the living room to talk.

“What happened?” Harry asked warily, not liking the expression in Sirius’ eyes.

“Another visit from our dreamer.” Sirius growled. “He’s been going after Draco every night. At first he was just hurting him or scaring him with scenes from when you disappeared. Then he started messing with his head.”

“How?” Harry accepted another coffee, which he didn’t really want, he could only drink so much of the bloody stuff, and turned back to his godfather.

“I’m not completely sure. He’s woken a few times with bruises and bleeding lips but last night he was bleeding as well.” Sirius ran a hand through still damp hair and Harry wondered if the two had had a similar shower to him and Severus. He immediately stopped that trail of thought before it went too far and sipped the boiling drink.

“Bleeding where?”

“Where do you think?” Sirius snapped, “You know what that bastard is capable of. He’s practically raping Draco in his sleep and forcing him to enjoy it.” The handle on Sirius’ mug snapped off from the pressure of his grip.

“Calm down.” Harry said gently, taking the mug from him, “I’ll take him to Dumbledore later so he can put a block on Draco’s mind. Then the sadistic git won’t be able invade his dreams or find him with any power. It’s worked for me.”

“Thanks kid.” Sirius ruffled his godson’s already very scruffy hair, earning a growl from the boy.

***

**…Forty-six civilians were slaughtered in Diagon Alley in the early hours of the morning. Each body has been branded with the snake symbol, the trademark left in the ghost’s victims. Of the numerous deaths only six had superhuman powers and every one was drained prior to their deaths…**

Tonks pressed the mute button and turned to the two men at the table blatantly ignoring each other.

“We need the names of all the registered drainers with Dreamer and Empathic powers.” Sirius stated. Snape nodded and pushed Draco’s laptop in front of Tonks. She immediately began the research while Severus and Sirius recovered all the previous and new attacks and tried to identify any patterns, all the while bickering about small insignificant details.

“Igor Karkaroff, Narcissa Malfoy, Tom Marvolo Riddle – What kind of name is that anyway? – Albus Dumbledore and some ninety year old mental patient called Nicholas Flamel.” Tonks read out after about three hors of silence. Sirius snorted at Tom’s name and Severus wondered if it could be Narcissa. She had always been a cold-hearted bitch, but then again despite how much she hated Lucius and wanted him so suffer he seriously doubted that she would even hurt her own son in that way. She was also a woman so raping Harry during his kidnap or Draco in his dreams would be very difficult for her.

“Maybe he’s unregistered.” Sirius pointed out and Snape gritted his teeth and grudgingly nodded. Against his will he was starting to see how good an agent Black really was and in the silence of his own mind he was admitting that Sirius was too good to be taking orders from someone else. 

**Why thank you Snivillus.** Black invaded his mind with a singsong voice. He didn’t even drop the smirk when Severus ‘accidentally’ elbowed him in the arm viciously enough to bruise. 

It was very likely that their criminal was unregistered, however, if Tom’s name was on the list then that’s where Snape would put his money. He’d betrayed Harry after all, and he had met Draco that night he drained Harry’s powers. Maybe they should pay him another visit.

“Any progress?” Harry queried as he wandered in with a tray of lunch and even more coffee, he seemed to have assumed Ginny’s role of making sure everyone on the team didn’t starve. He’d come to the conclusion that coffee was the only thing that kept any of the other agents running, they all drank it like it was the elixir of life.

“A few names.” Tonks shrugged and grabbed the sandwich that Sirius had reached out for, flashing him a triumphant grin. “We think he’s unregistered.” 

“Or it’s Tom.” Severus added thoughtfully. Sirius paused in his eating but the other two frowned until Harry shrugged and shook his head.

“It may be but this was going on before. It doesn’t make sense if you look at the dates.” The boy said slowly, his thoughts racing off.

“Where’s Draco?” Sirius asked, mouth full, as grey eyes noticed the empty chair.

“He went for a walk I think.” Harry replied, “He’ll have headache from Albus putting up the block.” Harry started his food and tangled his legs with Severus’ again, getting as much physical contact as possible without pissing Sirius off.

“Oh before I forget again,” Tonks suddenly jumped up in her seat and spilt her tea all over Draco’s laptop. “Shit.” She began to soak up the fluid with her sleeve while Sirius laughed at her, “One of the guards mentioned that Karkaroff said something to Ginny that freaked her out and then she stayed nearly three hours ate researching something with Ron before they left. Where would she have saved it all?”

The laptop sizzled and cut out before crackling loudly and emitting smoke. Tonks bit her lip, she hated how clumsy she was.

“It would have been on there.” Snape snapped. That was a possible clue, the two wouldn’t have stayed late unless it was an important breakthrough.

“Oh.” Tonks stared at the mess she made and put her head in her hands.

“I guess dad could have a look at it.” Harry suggested, as amused as Sirius was at the situation. “He’s good with computers actually.”

“Unlike some people.” Sirius sniggered, Tonks flushed and returned to burying her face.

***

Harry grinned as he read the caller ID on his phone. He dropped onto the plush sofa in Sirius’ living room, happy to hear from an important friend.

“Hey ‘Mione.” He grinned and leant back.

“Hello Potter.” She greeted sternly and then giggled. “I needed to see how you were, Fleur and I found a few things while we were going through Ange and Katie’s stuff.”

“Okay.”

“Just okay?”

“Better than okay actually.” He said haughtily. 

“So you finally caught Severus?” 

“Yeah. He took me for an Italian last night.” Harry examined his nails and waited for the comment.

“Mmm. Italian with Severus on top. (1) ” She laughed and Harry grinned. She had no idea how accurate that actually was. “Harry, I can feel you grinning. I want details.” In the background Fleur made a comment about Hermione being a pervert but was cut short by something soft, like a pillow, hitting her in the face. Harry laughed at the two before returning to more serious 

“What was this stuff you found anyway?”

“Just a few files they’d been checking on since Tom went crooked. Apparently there were quite a lot of changes made to the official files on Voldemort. It’s almost like things have been changed to fit a specific pattern.”

“Go on.”

“Well this apparent process of branding his victims didn’t actually happen to all of them, in fact the only one was a young woman who he tried to poison with a snake first before slitting her throat.”

“Well we all knew that Karkaroff was wrong in the head.”

“That’s not all though. Karkaroff’s file says that he has weak Empathic abilities. Well the original notes and assessment state that he doesn’t, which means we were chasing the wrong guy all along. Narcissa also mentioned that she could sense some sort of shadow all the time when she had to help you trace the guy.”

“Yeah. It feels a little strange like it’s not really there.”

“That’s the interesting bit.” Hermione replied, “She’s managed to identify it. It’s basically a form of possession. What’s more, she said the only person capable of possession was a contact of Tom’s.”

“Karkaroff admitted to the murders but he kept saying that he couldn’t stop and he had no choice.”

“Well at least we know that it isn’t Karkaroff then.”

“We already knew that ‘Mione. We caught him but the killings and dreams carried on. Draco’s got the worst of it though, Albus has had to put up a block like mine to protect him.”

“Do you think whoever it is, is going to put Draco through all of that?” She didn’t need to specify what ‘that’ was. It was obvious to both of then that she was talking about Harry’s kidnapping.

“I hope not.” Harry sighed, rubbing his eyes, “I think I’ll tell Sirius to keep an eyes on him.”

“Sirius?”

“Oh yes.” Harry laughed, “You have so much to catch up on.” He curled up and began to relate the more enjoyable details to his friend as she relayed the stories to Fleur, who would make sarcastic comments.

***

“Hallo. Draco isn’t it?” The blonde looked up from his feet in surprise as two familiar men fell into step beside him. Draco glared at Tom.

“What do _you_ want?” He demanded, not in the mood to talk to anyone, let alone a bastard that took Harry’s power.

“Just to talk. I’ve got problems sleeping.” Tom’s blood red eyes met silver ones and Draco tilted his head slightly in a very slight nod. At least he could sympathise with the guy. As far as he knew he was the only person in their team who’d had to suffer so severely and he wasn’t happy about that at all. He didn’t feel uncomfortable around the man though and part of him thought he could trust him at least a little, especially if he was experiencing the dreams as well.

“Tom.” The turbaned man called from beside a sleek black sports car. Tom steered Draco over to the car and the two sat in the back, discussing the dreams and how to block them.

“Can I look, so I can create one similar? I might be able to get rid of the headache” Tom asked, placing a hand on Draco’s forehead. The blonde hesitated, resisted the urge to withdraw from the touch and nodded. It was strange sensation, his head seemed to become very light and empty before feeling cold then he felt something give and the thumping headache was gone.

“Thanks.” He gave tom a slight smile, relieved at the lack of pain, leant back in the chair and closed his eyes. Without his headache he was so relaxed, and maybe it was the fitful sleep he went through the previous night but he was suddenly completely exhausted.

Tom watched as the gorgeous blonde man beside him drifted off into a deep sleep and stopped sending waves of tiredness and relaxation at him. That was almost too easy, Harry had been so much more of a challenge. However, the blonde would do nicely for his plans.

“Take us back to the club now Quirrell.” He ordered, sitting back with a smug smile on his face.

 

**A/N: (1) Quote from Black Blade. It made me laugh mate so it had to be added somewhere :~P**


	15. Circles

  
Author's notes: AU Severus Snape is head of one of the best teams in the Phoenix Unit, when a new case is given to him and his team they find that it isn't as easy to take down the bad guys as people think. What is the newest addition to Severus' team hiding? And what connections does he have to their elusive murderer? 1st fic   


* * *

Disclaimer: Don’t own, don’t earn, don’t have enough money to buy

**CHAPTER 15 CIRCLES**

The pain Draco felt as he woke was rivalled only by the pain he’d experienced in his dreams over the past couple of weeks since they’d started the case. He tried to move but silver eyes shot open in alarm when both of his arms remained fixed where they were. Draco froze as he registered where he was. A white room, very similar to the one that he’d frequented in his dreams, he was tied to a post in the same way that the black haired boy was and sitting on a chair opposite was none other than Tom Riddle.

“You?” Draco’s voice was hoarse and he wondered how long he’d been asleep. He swallowed and tugged his arms but the knots were too strong or too well tied.

“Me.” Tom smirked, examining his perfectly manicured nails he turned to his companion. “Quirrell?” Draco’s eyes widened as the man in the turban handed Tom a sledgehammer and a dagger.

“But Karkaroff.” Draco whispered, silver eyes fixed on the weapon. He’d seen that knife before, it was the one he’d seen used to carve the snake on the last victim’s chest. “Shit.” He breathed when he realised the significance. He doubted it would be long before he had a matching symbol.

“I set him up Blondie.” Tom drawled and slowly circled the post. Draco tried to hide his embarrassment when he realised he was naked. It wasn’t happened. Things like this didn’t happen to him. Tom chuckled as he felt and heard everything in Draco’s head, amused at the emotions he was causing in the beautiful blonde.

“I thought you liked dark haired short guys.” Draco sneered, a poor attempt at recovering some composure.

“I don’t really have a preference really. As long as they scream I’m happy.” Tom was doing something out of his line of sight and it made Draco nervous. “That’s what made Harry so difficult. It took months to make him scream.”

“Harry?” Draco tried to turn his head to look at Tom but any movement made his head hurt.

“Don’t tell me you didn’t work it out Blondie. You’ve had the dreams for two weeks and you didn’t notice that the golden boy was my victim?” Tom sounded disappointed in him and Draco swallowed. He didn’t doubt that Harry had told Snape but no one had mentioned it to him.

“You’re one sick bastard.” Draco muttered, closing his eyes to try to alleviate some of the throbbing in his head. Tom laughed loudly at that and Draco winced as the noise added to his headache.

“You’ve disappointed me Blondie. How could you not recognise my angel?” Tom’s voice had a dangerous note and Draco struggled to remain calm. “I hope you scream.” Tom whispered and Draco threw his head back in pain and did indeed scream as Tom smashed his trembling arm with the sledgehammer.

***

Harry grinned at his Dad as he reluctantly agreed to fix the laptop so they could retrieve their needed files. The older potter rolled his eyes and took the broken computer and placing it on his desk. At least it was better than paperwork.

“See you tomorrow.” Harry grinned as he darted from the room. Luckily James had fallen for the ‘I’m staying at Siri’s apartment’ excuse again so he would be able to spend the night at Severus’. He was still buzzing from their first night together. No one had made him feel that amazing before. 

“You look happy.” Sirius remarked when Harry wandered in and dropped onto the sofa next to him. The boy put his head on Sirius’ shoulder and read the details about his kidnapping and paled.

“Why are you reading that?” He asked, moving away and glaring at his godfather. He didn’t like the idea that everyone was going to know about the traumatic experienced he’d almost not managed to live through.

“Because it’s part of the case kid.” Sirius muttered absently, “That and this is the original account that Hermione emailed over last night. The other one was altered.”

Harry didn’t look happy but he sighed and moved to the table to help Tonks look through the registers in case they’d missed someone who could be a possible suspect. They had problems with the fact that while Karkaroff seemed to fit the early incidents he didn’t correspond with the more recent ones.

“Has anyone heard from Draco?” Tonks asked when she realised she wasn’t dead for destroying the blonde’s precious laptop. The three agents froze and slowly turned to look at her. They’d all been so caught up with work that they hadn’t noticed the blonde’s absence. Sirius and Severus both leapt up, Severus heading to check with Lucius while Sirius began to call Draco’s mobile phone.

Harry and Tonks waited in silence. Sirius left voice mail message after voice mail message before slumping down on the sofa. He’d been trying to get the blonde for over an hour and Severus still wasn’t back which meant news couldn’t be good.

“He’s missing isn’t he.” It was more of a statement than a question.

“It appears so.” Snape agreed, standing in the doorway with Lucius. The blonde was outwardly calm but in his eyes it was plain to see that there was desperation under the cool façade. Harry sat beside his godfather and offered him what comfort he could. They needed to find this killer quickly before Draco went through the same ordeal he did.

“I’ll tell Dumbledore.” Harry told them, “He put the block on Draco yesterday and a tracker in case this happened, hopefully our bastard hasn’t got the brains to check for one.” The boy left the room swiftly and Lucius took directions from Severus in order to help the team find their suspect and then his son.

“I think we’re missing something silly here.” Tonks groaned as they went over the same information again for what seemed like the hundredth time.

“Like what?” Lucius demanded angrily. They were going round in circles with their brainstorming. He put his face in his hands, a very un-Malfoy like gesture, and tried to calm himself down.

“Something small.” Sirius murmured, he had a selection of the latest case studies and original files that Hermione and Fleur had emailed spread out around him and all of the previous patterns he and Severus had outlined didn’t seem to fit the murderer anymore.

“I’m going to get some refreshments.” Tonks announced wearily. It looked like they were going to be working late into the night at the late they were going. The men nodded and Tonks left the room, slouching as she walked, the thought of the blonde going through what Harry had was a nightmare.

Sirius narrowed his eyes and began to divide the files into two piles that represented two different patterns. It wasn’t unheard of for a criminal to change his habits when the authorities got too close.

“Bad news.” Harry stated blankly as he returned. Lucius shook his head and Harry sighed, “Whoever it is disabled Albus’ mental tracker. They know us but we don’t know them.” Snape felt Harry’s legs entwine with his hand he placed a hand on his young lover’s leg to offer some support, he was worried how Harry was going take the fact that Draco could very well be going through a similar trauma. Lucius rubbed his eyes and picked up his pen to continue brainstorm.

***

Tom couldn’t help the self-satisfaction as Draco bit through his lip to stop his screams. He wasn’t as tough as Harry, he may act as if he was but he had a much lower pain threshold than the green-eyed boy. 

“Are you not enjoying this?” He purred, running fingers across the currently, unmarked bare chest. Draco shuddered and whimpered as the pain throbbed within him. Tom had not just broken his arm, he’d quite successfully smashed the bone to pieces. He had at least one cracked rib from the punches and the white stone floor was stained with blood from numerous shallow cuts across his limbs. It was more pain than Draco had ever had to endure in his life at any one time.

“You didn’t answer my question.” Tom’s voice dropped dangerously and he casually dropped the sledgehammer on Draco’s bare foot, taking great pleasure in the reaction it got.

Draco screeched as a clear crunch was heard and balanced on one foot. He was exhausted, he didn’t know how long he’d been awake but he needed sleep but if he passed out he’d slump and the ropes would pull at his shattered arm. Tom stared at him expectantly and raised the sledgehammer to provide the same service to his other foot.

“No…No I’m…not.” Draco panted as he fought the urge to faint. Something told him that if he did that then Tom wasn’t going to leave it unpunished.

“Pity.” Tom shrugged, “I am.”

***

Sirius flicked through the pile of old cases, the pattern there was mass murder, spontaneous violence and crude displays of power. They had all taken place before the five years that Voldemort had disappeared. There was only the one case of snake symbol and it was a scrawled sketch with what seemed like a blunt knife.

The second pile was disturbing, it included Harry’s torture as well as well planned attacks on individuals and groups, manipulations of innocent people and that damned fixation with snakes it was almost as if there were two sides to their murderer.

“Maybe we should get Hermione here.” Harry moaned as they hit the same snag in their suspect trail. They knew he was male. He could drain, invade dreams, was telepathic, a drainer, violent and sadistic. He had to be above thirty to have committed all of the crimes and that was it. 

“I think we may have to pay this Tom a visit.” Lucius sighed, “What price did he ask for?”

“All of Harry’s power.” Severus stated dejectedly. It was getting dark outside and although Tonks had provided some food they were all hungry and needed breaks.

“You can’t be serious?” Lucius’ gave Harry a sidelong glance and the boy nodded.

“It’s all empty up here.” He pointed to his brain and Sirius snorted.

“It’s always been empty.” He stated humourlessly. Harry growled and flicked a ball of screwed up paper at him.

“Don’t pick on me.”

“You asked for it.” Sirius looked back down at his notes, he nearly had it, it was something completely none of them was expecting but he couldn’t quite put his finger on it.

“Did I raise my hand and say _‘Please Siri, be mean and pick on me_?” Harry glared playfully. Although it wasn’t productive the friendly banter between the two was helping to relax the other members of the team.

“Yes actually. Just after you said I was the most superior being alive.”

“Shut up you.” Harry sniffed, Malfoy style, and grinned, “You’re just being a copycat. Dad always says that.”

Sirius slowly lifted his head from the notes and stared at Harry in shock, the answer to his riddle forming in his head.

“That’s it.”

***

“Stop. Please.” Draco gasped as Tom pressed the tip of the blade on his chest. Tom ignored him and dug the tip in, slowly dragging it through the skin to form the outline of the snake. He was proud of his ability to carve the almost lifelike snakes in his victims.

Draco tried to squirm but tears began to slip down his cheeks as the pain in his arm and foot increased with the movement. It wasn’t fair. Why did he have to go through this when Ron and Ginny had had their ain ended so quickly? Why couldn’t it end for him?

“You’re wishing for death?” Tom looked up at him sharply. Even Harry hadn’t done that and he’d been through the worst, but he hadn’t broken his arm for at least two months. Draco glared at him, the Malfoy stubborn streak flaring up. He sneered through bloody lips and spat a mixture of blood and saliva directly into Tom’s face. Red eyes glinted, Tom slowly wiped the mess from his face and smirked at Draco.

“It’s good to see that you haven’t lost your spirit.” He laughed at the blonde harshly and kneed him directly between the legs. Hard. Draco cringed noiselessly and clenched his jaw stubbornly instead of screaming when Tom resumed his carving vindictively.

“You’re masochistic Blondie.” The turban man remarked in the background and Draco used the hand attached to his unbroken hand to give him the finger. He wasn’t about to let some sadist break his spirit when a boy as young and small as Harry survived it all. Deep down he had to admit that he was at a loss as to how Harry could possibly have survived months of the horrific treatment though.

***

The four agents stared at Sirius, waiting for him to elaborate on what he meant.

“Got what?” Tonks demanded when the grinning man turned back to his notes to double check his theory. Sirius grinned at them even wider. They watched as he flicked through the two piles one more time before dumping one of them on the floor beside the table. Grey eyes flickered from face to face, triumphantly.

“I know what we’re missing and why it doesn’t make any sense.” He declared, “I know why we can’t find our suspect.”


	16. Puzzle Pieces

  
Author's notes: AU Severus Snape is head of one of the best teams in the Phoenix Unit, when a new case is given to him and his team they find that it isn't as easy to take down the bad guys as people think. What is the newest addition to Severus' team hiding? And what connections does he have to their elusive murderer? 1st fic   


* * *

Disclaimer: Don’t own, don’t earn, don’t have enough money to buy

**CHAPTER 16 PUZZLE PIECES**

“He’s a copycat.” Sirius announced excitedly, he’d got it. The four agents blinked at him. 

“Maybe the lack of coffee is getting to him.” Harry whispered loudly and Tonks smothered a laugh. He glared at them in frustration.

“That is the original Voldemort.” Sirius pointed to the pile on the floor, “That is Karkaroff. Each crime is spontaneous, ingeniously covered and hidden or disguised but nonetheless, all of it is impulsive. He made _one_ crude snake carving.” He handed his notes to Severus, “He admitted to the early murders without a fuss didn’t he?” The dark eyed man nodded, realisation beginning to dawn.

“This pile here.” Sirius tapped the recent files. “This is our suspect. Our copycat. He isn’t really Voldemort but he’s using the original crimes to cover his own trail.” Lucius’ eyes lit up as he understood and Harry and Tonk’s allowed themselves to smile at Sirius. “Our Voldemort has a fixation with Snakes or more importantly the pain he causes when he makes them. He’s sadistic but he’s incredibly clever. He plans out each murder carefully, each move he’s made is carefully premeditated and one step ahead of us. We solve a mystery and he throws us another one or a distraction, for example the original, Karkaroff.”

“Karkaroff kept saying _I had no choice. I couldn’t stop._ ” Harry added, “Do you think he meant that someone was making him commit some more recent murders so his back was even more covered?”

“That’s it precisely.” Sirius nodded, “Karkaroff was not empathic which meant he can’t have been the one to torture Harry.” Harry winced, “He was a drainer and that’s what caused the madness. When a mind drainer drains someone who is mentally unstable they take on a magnified form of their mental problem. In his case I think he’s most likely bi-polar or schizophrenic.”

“So our suspect changed the original files to accommodate his abilities.” Tonks asked, looking between Sirius and Severus.

“Yes.” Severus replied, “He knows us. He knows the insides of Phoenix and how it works. Draco could tell you how easy it is to hack into our files if you know which path to follow and where cases are stored or saved.”

“It sounds like you’ve made a breakthrough.” James commented from the door. His brown eyes rested on Sirius who nodded. “I couldn’t fix this,” He held up the broken laptop, “But I’ve managed to retrieve every file that was on there. You’ll have to sort through them though, they’re all lumped together.” Harry took James’ laptop, which presumably had the files on, and thanked his father as Sirius bought his best friend up to date on the details and their breakthrough. 

As they talked Harry and Tonks skimmed through the files together, looking at all that were saved in the past two weeks.

“We have the initials T.M.R to work with but they be a way to throw us off. Our killer is a clever one.” Sirius sat back and stared at the notes.

“Not as clever as you it seems.” Severus remarked quietly and everyone paused to stare at the man who had just complimented his enemy and rival.

“I think the lack of coffee is getting to him” Tonks whispered loudly to Harry and the two laughed quietly as Severus glowered at them.

“I’m going to order a pizza.” James told them, still staring at Snape as if he’d grown an extra head. “What would you like?”

They argued about it but eventually settled on margarita, Hawaiian and meat feast, at which Severus gave Harry a pointed look and the boy raised an eyebrow. Tonks made a comment that if they could figure out so much about a psychopathic murderer then the least they could do was pick pizza toppings. Sirius threw a ball of paper at her in response and she spilt coffee down her front in true Tonks style.

***

Tom stepped back from the almost unconscious blonde and sighed. No one had the same spirit as Harry, it was a pity really. It just meant he was going to have to get his angel if he wanted the fun to last. He placed a hand on Draco’s face and began to drain all of his power. He couldn’t have him trying to escape while they were gone.

“Untie him.” Tom commanded and strolled from the room. The twins were waiting for him in his usual room and he smirked.

“I want Granger and Delacour dead.” He stated. The two nodded.

“Assassin or personal visit sir?” Rabastin queried as his brother began to select guns that they would be needing if it was them.

“Lets make it personal shall we. I wouldn’t want to give my old team treatment less than the best.” Tom gestured for them to leave and Bellatrix stepped forward.

“There are two men here, claiming you requested their presence tonight.” She sneered. He decided to ignore them for the time being.

“When are you going to accept Rudolphus’ proposal?” He asked casually, he figured it was easier to get what he wanted from the deformed woman if he pretended to care. There was one thing he didn’t understand about her, she was a shape shifter, why did she insist on being so fucking ugly if she didn’t have to.

“When he asks properly sir.” Her lips curled into a cold smile. She knew how he worked. “What is it you want me to do?”

“I want Harry here.” Tom admitted, maybe she knew him too well. If she did he was going to have to get rid of her. “He knows me too well and I need to make sure he doesn’t give them too much information if they do the impossible and figure out the truth.”

“Of course. I will send the men in as I leave.” She left and Tom sat back on the couch. He was going to have to work out how much they knew at some point, he doubted they were anywhere near figuring out that he’d used Karkaroff as a cover but he couldn’t help it if they weren’t that intelligent. 

***

“Hey!” Harry glared at Severus as he took the last piece of Harry’s favourite pizza. He smirked and took a huge bite, not breaking eye contact. With a long suffering sigh the boy reached out for the last piece altogether and threw his has up in defeat when Sirius grabbed it and began to eat it quickly.

Severus tried not to fall for the pitiful puppy dog look those green eyes directed at him but unfortunately it was easier said than done. He was aware of everyone on the room watching the silent battle of wills and there was more than one smirk when he caved and gave half of the slice to Harry. The result was that his hand was clutched under the table in a thank you and Harry grinned. Severus just hoped he didn’t decide to have sex with his food again, like in the restaurant, considering their company. 

“I’m going to contact Hermione and Fleur.” James announced when he’d finished. He really wasn’t in the mood to watch his son flirt with the slime ball. “They offered help so I think we can get them to research on that end because I’m sure there are a number of sources they have that we don’t.” There were nods from the group and they turned back to their brainstorming.

“He’d have to be a shape shifter.” Sirius decided as they bickered about his actual abilities instead of just those written down. Severus nodded.

“He would need to have Karkaroff’s appearance to cover his tracks.” Snape added that to the list in his unreadable scrawl. 

_Name: Voldemort (copycat)_

_Age: 25 + (He would have to have had knowledge of Karkaroff’s previous crimes.)  
 **40 – (Would have been remembered from training if registered.)**_

_Abilities: Empath (Forces feelings in rape)_  
Drainer (Drains victims before death)  
Shape shifter (To cover tracks)  
Telepath (To be able to disable a mind block ~ Draco’s)  
Dreamer (Has revealed these to team. Used them to draw Draco away.) 

__

 

“That’s more than we had yesterday.” Harry yawned and glanced at the clock, it was nearing three in the morning and everyone was beginning to look as tired as Harry clearly was.

“Come on.” Tonks sighed, “If we get a couple of hours sleep then we can continue.” There was hesitation but in the end they agreed. No one was going to leave the office though so they spread out, Lucius and Tonks going to use the sofa’s in Lucius’ office while Severus carried an already dozing Harry to one sofa in his office and Sirius reluctantly took the other.

Snape lay on the larger sofa and Harry immediately snuggled up next to him, partly sprawled over him. Sirius threw his team leader a blanket when the boy shivered and Snape nodded his thanks. They’d reached an unspoken truce, the current point in the case meant they needed to ignore all unnecessary distractions, which was what their arguing was. Harry slipped hand under his shirt in his sleep and sighed happily.

“You hurt him Snape and I’ll make you wish you were never born.” Sirius stated coldly from the other sofa. Severus was too astonished to reply. With that comment Black had told him that he accepted they were together and he wasn’t going to go against it. He drifted in an exhausted sleep shortly after.

None of them were awake to see James walk in and scowl at the sight of his son sleeping so comfortably with Snivillus. James left Narcissa’s telephone number on the table and left. He was going to talk Harry into seeing sense if it was the last thing he did.

***

When Tonks woke Severus with steaming coffee he was hard pushed not to throw it at her. He noticed immediately that Harry wasn’t there and checked the room for him in concern.

“He went to get changed.” Sirius grunted, looking about as shitty as Snape felt. He glanced at his watch and glowered. Two hours sleep. Not enough by far. He left the three to debate about food and made his way to the locker rooms where Harry was sure to be getting changed. The boy must have slept very little if he was already up.

“Hey.” Harry whispered and grabbed a pair of trousers from his locker when Severus entered.

“How much sleep did you get?” Severus took the item of clothing from him and gently steered him to the bench running along the wall. He ignored Harry’s state of undress and tugged him onto his lap.

“Probably under an hour.” Harry mumbled into Severus’ neck as he sat on him, “I kept having my old nightmare.” He wrapped his legs round the other and his arms tightened.

Severus ran his fingers through the mop of black hair until Harry was calm. The boy gave him a brief smile followed by a gentle kiss that soon progressed. It wasn’t long before they were kissing aggressively and Harry was tugging his lover’s clothes off and rocking his hips against him.

Severus felt cool, smooth hands take his hardening length out and begin to stroke. He slipped a hand to Harry’s mouth and the boy obediently sucked in his fingers, swirling the sinful tongue round each.

Harry was too caught up in the moment to care what they were doing, he squirmed in pleasure on the fingers that were scissoring inside him and let Severus feast on his neck. The intruding digits persistently attacked his sweet spot and he gazed at Severus with green eyes darkened by lust.

Severus was at a loss for what to use for lube on his cock but Harry had clearly thought of that. He slipped from his lap and knelt between Severus’ long legs, giving his lover a brazen look before darting his pink tongue out and lapping at the leaking head to catch the precome.

Severus inhaled sharply as the small boy slowly managed to swallow his entire length all the while creating heavenly sensations with that wicked tongue. He couldn’t help the low moan as Harry made a couple of swallowing motions, the boy’s throat rippling along his length. It was probably the best head that he’d ever had and he wasn’t sure how much longer he could last.

Harry realised the man was close and released the throbbing appendage. He climbed back onto Severus’ lap and the man gently pushed him down onto his erection, guiding the head to the tight opening. Harry gasped when he was fully seated; the position meaning Severus was buried deeper inside of him.

“Move.” The man growled out when Harry shifted very slightly to get him deeper. He slowly raised up until he was only half impaled then dropped back down, delighting at the sharper, more forceful jab at his prostrate. Severus gripped his hips bruisingly tight and began to lift him before letting him drop down. Soon he was rising rapidly before falling back down just as the other thrust up to meet him, assaulting his prostrate harder. Harry whimpered, moaned and groaned with every thrust, he couldn’t make too much noise as someone may come to investigate but the position was making the pleasure so much more intense.

“Fuck. Gonna…” His cry as he exploded was covered by Severus’ mouth as the taller man moaned into his mouth when he followed into bliss.

***

Sirius knew what had happened, he’d gone to check and when he’d heard the sounds his godson was making he left immediately. He was glad Harry wasn’t scarred for life from the trauma and that he’d found someone he could trust but why did it have to be the greasy git.

“I did warn you.” Tonks taunted when he threw himself down into his chair. He glared at her until she turned away to read computer files. So far she’d found nothing that would help them.

Lucius walked in shortly after wards with a smirk, obviously he’d gone to get his spare clothes and heard similar.

“Morning.” Harry grinned at them as he and Severus returned. His eyes were shining and the haunted expression that had been creeping in before they went to sleep was completely gone. He sat beside Tonks and began to nibble on a croissant from the tray in the centre of the table. He watched as his lover and godfather started to outline patterns and trademarks of their Voldemort together, Sirius shooting the other man some very dirty looks throughout the next couple of hours. Lucius was arguing in French with Narcissa to get any extra information they could. Harry was amazed at the hostility being demonstrated by the older Malfoy and cringed at a few of the more colourful insults. He wasn’t too bothered, he knew that Narcissa gave as good as she got.

“Imagine growing up with a name like that.” Tonks muttered and Harry peered at the screen.

“Quirrell.” He grinned, not seeing Snape’s head shoot up. “Quirrell the squirrel. Imagine if he had bucked teeth” They both burst out laughing and Snape cleared his throat. Tonks turned to him.

“Just some guy with the power to possess people. It was the most recently updated file.” She explained, “Here.” Snape’s eyes widened as he stared at the picture of Tom’s right hand man, he’d introduced himself as Quirrell when he tried to shake his hand. 

‘ _…can gain the ability to possess a person once he has made skin contact…_ ’ Snape’s eyes widened, he’d refused to shake the man’s hand, thus escaping the fate of having the man gain power of him. As he thought about it he shook his head and things began to fall into place.

‘ _…Tom used to work with us as an unspeakable in France…’_ Tom had access to all the files that had been changed.

‘ _… The guy you saw yesterday isn’t really him, he changes his appearance so often that the only way to know him is by his empathic signature…_ Tom drained Harry’s Empathy so he wouldn’t be able to find him.

‘ _…he changes his appearance…_ ’ He could have easily altered himself to look like Karkaroff for some murders, then used Quirrell to force the guy into murdering others just to throw them off the trail.

_Tom Marvolo Riddle? T.M.R?_ Why wouldn’t someone who took great pleasure in marking their victims with snakes not want to initial their handiwork?

“It’s Tom.” Sirius and Severus stated in unison as both sharp minds reached the correct conclusion.


	17. Rescue Mission

  
Author's notes: AU Severus Snape is head of one of the best teams in the Phoenix Unit, when a new case is given to him and his team they find that it isn't as easy to take down the bad guys as people think. What is the newest addition to Severus' team hiding? And what connections does he have to their elusive murderer? 1st fic   


* * *

Disclaimer: Don’t own, don’t earn, don’t have enough money to buy

**CHAPTER 17 RESCUE MISSION**

“Bait?” Lucius arched an elegant eyebrow at Harry’s suggestion. They’d been thinking in circles again after Black and Snape had their breakthrough, now they were stuck with how they were going to find their man. Harry nodded. “Who?”

“No.” Sirius barked

“Absolutely not.” Severus growled. Harry sent both withering loos and clenched his fists.

“It’s logical.” He snapped. He hated being treated like a child, especially by the people he cared about, “Tom is clearing up his loose ends, one of which would be me. It won’t take long for him to send someone to get me and bring me to wherever he has Draco. You can trace me and Draco and I can escape while you run a distraction and arrest the bastard.”

“No.” James objected from the doorway. Harry’s eyes snapped to his father and he scowled, he didn’t need more opposition. Severus was shaking his head despite knowing it was probably their best bet but Sirius was nodding thoughtfully, grey eyes full of fear at what Harry was suggesting.

“The four of you are shape shifters are you not? You can morph into the appearance of any other person on this team?” His silver eyes settled on Severus, Sirius, James and Tonks in turn and they each nodded. “Then perhaps we should provide Riddle with the similar misdirection to what he has given us.”

The team sat forward to hear the plan that the man who made manipulation look like child’s play had began to formulate.

***

“So run this by me one more time.” Tonks rubbed the bridge of her nose in confusion and Harry thumped his head on the table. Maybe the plan was a little too abstract for her to understand.

“I’ll take over Harry.” Lucius’ voice was laced with amusement and Harry waved a hand in answer. “Sirius will shape shift into Harry. He will wait in a public place until he is approached, as Harry is adamant that Tom will come after him, and Sirius will go with whomever it is in order to be taken to where Draco is. Once he’s with Draco he’ll activate the last locator to signal to Blaise that the next part of the plan is to start.”

“At this point you will drive myself, Lucius and Potter to the correct location.” Severus picked up the next part and Tonks nodded, “Potter and I will be in the same form as Sirius. Lucius will be using his invisibility ability and you are to pose as Sirius.”

“Once there, and Harry is suspicious that it is the club that Tom haunts,” James continued, “Lucius will remain in the car, Snivillus-”

“Dad!”

“-and I will enter and separate to draw Tom and his two minions out in order to identify and capture the real Harry. The Lestrange twins are in the custody of the airport security, thanks to Wormtail’s tip off. You will go to where Draco and Siri are being held and get them out. Once you have them you morph into the ugly woman and Siri will morph into one of Tom’s many forms. You leave the club and get Draco to the car.”

“Where Lucius will heal him.” Sirius glanced up from his James’ scrawled notes, “You drive to the bridge where the second car is. I morph into Draco, Lucius and the real Draco transfer to the next car and we return to the club. Harry stays here with Blaise because he’ll get himself hurt” That comment earnt him a sullen glare from his godson and he sighed.

“I think I get it.” Tonks smiled and the team exchanged worried looks. Tonks was used to the simple missions, she’d never had to be part of a complicated plan that Lucius organised. Hopefully she wouldn’t mess it up for them.

***

“Dad the freak is here.” Dudley grumbled as he led Harry and Blaise into the beefy chief of police’s office. The corner of Blaise’s mouth was twitching at the sight of the two human whales and Harry stood on his foot to get him to hold the laughter and the comments back.

“What does it want?” Vernon grunted from behind his desk. Blaise raised an eyebrow and mouthed ‘it’ to Harry, who shook his head. It really wasn’t the time for family history.

“It would like to call in a favour.” Harry greeted. Vernon’s face paled and his piggy eyes darted round the room to check for any escapes. He owed Harry his son’s life so there was little hope of saying no.

“What would you freaks need help for?” Vernon sneered and Blaise leapt from his chair to hit him for the insult. Harry yanked him back to his chair and turned to his Uncle.

“We need to borrow some stuff.” He began. Vernon looked relieved that he wasn’t going to be expected to join in any heroics and sat back. “We need eight electronic locators and a tracking unit.” Vernon scowled but nodded, “Oh, and six bullet proof vests.” 

“Dudley will help you get it all into your car.” Vernon complied dejectedly. 

The green eyed boy nodded and the two stood to help the spluttering junior police officer to collect the needed items his dad had just agreed to provide.

***

James dropped the bags of Harry’s clothes down on the table and the four shifters began to sift through, choosing what would be needed to look the part. It wasn’t long before they all had what the needed and Blaise was carrying the tracking devices into the room, followed by a smug Harry. There was something in Blaise’s eyes that told the team that there was something he wasn’t too happy about but no one got the chance to ask as Lucius sauntered in with the keys to the new car matching Tom’s usual that they required to pull of the rescue.

“That man has appalling taste in cars. Its tacky.” The blonde smirked and chucked Tonks one set of keys to the silver car identical to Tom’s and kept the other set.

“We need another driver.” Tonks pointed out. “If we transfer Draco to another car on the bridge then who will drive it? It can’t be me again, an empty car on the road will make it obvious that we swapped the car he was in.”

“Harry will.” James decided and Harry’s eyes boggled.

“I can’t. I’m used to French roads.” He protested. “Even then I’m dangerous.” His father snorted and shrugged.

“You’re all we have.” He pointed out and Harry hung his head.

“Fine.” He grumbled, “But I don’t see the point in saving Draco only to put him in the car with the worst driver in existence.” There were muffled sniggers from Sirius and Harry glowered at him in a similar manner to how Snape would.

“Scary.” Tonks muttered from her chair.

***

Lucius watched as Sirius, disguised as Harry, was approached by the ugly woman and smirked when she fell for his expert act and took him to her tacky car.

Sirius was wary of the ugly woman as she led him through the club. He’d used every little trick to convince her was Harry and played the innocent boy act, claimed he needed Tom’s help to trace an Empath and he was willing to pay. She’d been amused and agreed almost instantly, the man couldn’t help but note Harry was right about the bastard sending someone out to collect him as soon as possible. Little did they know that the Harry they were getting was in fact an impostor.

“The boy requested I bring him here.” Bellatrix said smugly to her boss, who raised an eyebrow.

“I wondered if you would come running back.” Tom gestured for her to leave and circled Harry. It was odd to have Harry powerless, it made him so hard to read. “What do you want this time?”

“I need your help finding Draco. Voldemort has him, and without my powers I can’t do it.” Sirius replied, chewing his lip in the way Harry did. Tom smirked.

“Follow me.” He nudged Harry towards a heavy metal door in the corner and down a set of narrow stairs. Sirius was amazed that the club went even further under ground. Tom nodded to Quirrell as they walked through the door and Sirius stopped dead. 

The unconscious blonde was sprawled in the stone white blood tainted floor, his breathing catching every so often because if the pain. One arm was bruised beyond belief, the pale smooth skin a deep black and red, one foot appeared to be blue and swollen and the rest of his perfect body was marred with cuts, more bruises and the carving of a snake.

“You’ve found him.” Tom snorted and the door was shut firmly behind. Sirius couldn’t tear his eyes from the state of his lover and Tom laughed softly. “Bring back memories Harry?”

“You bastard.” Sirius turned to face the man and was thrown backwards until he hit the wall with immense force.

“You’re hardly in the position to say anything angel.” Tom’s voice was cold and completely void of emotion causing Sirius to shiver involuntarily. “He lacked your spirit so my fun was cut short.” Tom stepped closer, his heavy boots clunking on the stone. Sirius found his body frozen in place and swallowed, Harry had told him what to expect but it didn’t actually do the reality justice. 

“Sir, there appears to be a problem with the twins at the airport. They’ve been arrested.” Quirrell interrupted from the door and Tom swore. He turned on his heal and left, leaving Sirius to slip to the ground and fall on his face. He resisted the urge to shout abuse after the man but held his tongue, Tom would know instantly that he wasn’t actually Harry if he did that.

When he heard the bolt slide across on the other side of the door he sighed and moved over to Draco. The blonde’s hair was matted with blood from a nasty cut on the side of his head and there were dried tear tracks down his cheeks.

“I’m here now Dray.” He murmured, “Not long before we’re out.” He gently straightened out the boy, making sure that there wasn’t any pressure on his broken or damaged limbs and cradled the blonde against him. He was going to kill Tom Riddle for doing this to yet another person he loved. He discreetly slipped the locator from his pocket and attached it to the ring on a delicate hand.

***

“We have a location.” Blaise announced, Tonks and Harry scrambled up from their wrestling over the last cookie and turned to Blaise expectantly.

“It’s a club not far from our bridge, called Malkin’s.” Blaise read off the screen. Tonks snatched the cookie from Harry and grabbed the keys to the car. Harry scowled but followed the woman to James’ office.

The three men inside the room were expertly sorting the weapons needed, Harry found it odd to walk into a room to find two of himself, his father and Severus in shifted form, dressed in his clothes and arguing about Severus sleeping with him. He shook his head at the surreal image and cleared his throat. The two turned to glare at him and he returned with his own vicious one. They didn’t have time for arguments.

“They’re at the club I took you to before.” Harry announced, “I’m going to go to the bridge, Tonks is ready to give you all a lift there.” They both swept from the room and Harry flopped down onto a chair wearily. His father wasn’t happy with his choices and as much as he hated to admit it, it was tearing him up inside that every time they argued he came closer to breaking it off with Severus. He didn’t want a bigger gap to develop between him and his dad.

“You need to head off Harry.” Blaise reminded him from the doorway. Harry grunted in response and did as he was supposed to. The plan was pretty abstract but then that would probably be what made it work.

***

Sirius felt the agony spread through his body and bit his lip as Harry would. Tom smirked at his pain and pushed the knife ever so slightly deeper into his shoulder. It hadn’t taken long for Tom to realise that the Harry he had in his grasp was an impostor, he’d been the boy’s lover for fuck’s sake, did those idiots in Phoenix really think that he wouldn’t tell the difference. He hadn’t mentioned anything yet though, he was going to see how long it took before this man broke down.

“Sir, I think you want to see this. It appears that the real boy is here and he’s alone.” Quirrell’ entertained voice came from the door and Tom smirked at Sirius.

He always was impulsive, do you think he’s here to rescue his friends?” He ran a finger over Harry’s cheek and sneered. “It looks like his hero complex is going to get him killed.” 

Sirius watched with wide eyes as his torturer stormed from the chamber. They hadn’t taken into account that Tom would figure it out so soon.

 

 

**Sorry guys, its not the best chapter in the world but it gave me some serious problems, I’ve been working on it since Sunday and I’m still not completely happy with it but I can’t rewrite it yet again.**


	18. He's always one step ahead

  
Author's notes: AU Severus Snape is head of one of the best teams in the Phoenix Unit, when a new case is given to him and his team they find that it isn't as easy to take down the bad guys as people think. What is the newest addition to Severus' team hiding? And what connections does he have to their elusive murderer? 1st fic   


* * *

Disclaimer: Don’t own, don’t earn, don’t have enough money to buy

**blahblahblah** = telepathy

**CHAPTER 18 HE'S ALWAYS ONE STEP AHEAD**

Harry decided that there should be laws against him driving. He was always in the wrong gear, forgot to indicate and would go off in hi thoughts only to be snapped back to reality when an angry driver honked their horn when he nearly hit them or didn’t stop at the traffic lights. Once he got to the bridge he stood at the side of the car, hidden in his baggy clothes and began the agonising wait. Deep down he knew that Tom wasn’t going to let the misdirection distract him. His hand slipped into his pocket and he clutched the dagger Tom had given so long ago. He had a feeling he was going to need it before the night was over.

***

The atmosphere in the car was so thick it could have been cut with a knife as Tonks drove them to the club. James and Severus shot each other dirty looks and dark glares throughout the journey and Lucius remained the unfeeling Malfoy on the outside while going to pieces about his son’s predicament deep inside his own mind.

Tonks parked the car a short distance away and regretfully turned the engine off. Everything was about to start and it was clear that everyone was nervous. It wasn’t the first time they’d had to save a member of their team but it was the first time they’d faced a criminal as clever as Tom Riddle, no matter how flawless or misguiding their pan was there would be no way the murderer wouldn’t figure it out. That was why it had to be done quickly and efficiently.

“Severus, you go first.” Lucius suggested, “We’ll send James in after about ten minutes, that way he’ll be distracted for a little longer.” The two nodded to the space where invisible Lucius was sitting and Severus left the car. He imitated the way Harry tried to shrink into his coat and chewed his lip when he stepped into the busy club. It seemed that the constant staring at Harry was going to work out after all.

It didn’t take long for the barman to recognise him and almost smirked at the shock on the man’s face. It seemed that Sirius might have actually been convincing in his act if they were that surprised to see him there. Perhaps the intolerable agent wasn’t as useless as he appeared. Soon he was abruptly grabbed from behind and thrown into a chair in one of the more hidden booths in the corner. No one in the crowd gave any heed to a boy being thrown into the corner so violently and Severus frowned. That really didn’t seem normal.

“You’re an idiot Harry.” Tom sneered, breaking his thoughts. “They send in a fake and you have to ruin it by trying to be the hero.” Severus inspected the table, not trusting that anything he would say would sound enough like Harry. “Well it doesn’t matter. I’ll have Bella kill the fake.” Severus’ eyes widened and he looked up at Tom. He had to say something and delay him, they needed all the guards away from that room.

“Lost your nerve?” He spat, “You need someone else to kill for you now?” Severus leant forward, “You didn’t have a problem killing Neville or torturing me.”

Tom raised an eyebrow. Harry was either drunk or high, he never had this much confidence without some form of narcotic. He smiled at the boy evilly. It wasn’t him, it couldn’t be. He hadn’t even fiddled with his sleeves yet.

“Nice to see you still have a back bone angel.” Tom smirked and sat back in the seat, gun casually in his hand. Snape ignored the comment and slumped in the chair, he took the opportunity to get a good look at his lover’s previous partner. 

He’d seen one picture on the man’s file and knew that the form Tom was currently in was the real one, and unfortunately the only way to describe him was devastatingly hot. It was obvious why Harry had been with him and he began to feel the insecure feeling build up. Why would someone as attractive as Harry want to be with, direct Sirius quote, ‘greasy slime ball’? He pushed the thoughts away and focused on the present situation, he caught the frustrated look in Tom’s eyes. So Tom was trying to manipulate his feelings to make him slip up if he was in fact a fake.

He slipped hand into his pocket and belatedly realised Tom was talking about something menial and his red eyes were scanning the surrounding area as if suspicious about something. Severus’ gaze moved to see Tonks disguised as Sirius drag the ugly woman into another booth and knock her out swiftly. The next part of the plan was working. She morphed into the woman and sauntered over to the table when Tom gestured to her. None of them seeing the supposed unconscious woman sneer and leave the booth, heading outside to where their car was waiting.

“Take Harry down to the others.” Tom commanded and left the two. Tonks grabbed his arm and forcefully dragged his small frame to the doors leading to the lower rooms. Severus let her walk through and he turned to check on whether James had entered the club yet. His green eyes fell on Tom pinning James/Harry against the wall and he made his way over, taking the gun from his pocket.

***

“Shit!” Another Harry swore as Tom stopped in front of him. The red-eyed man’s eyes widened and he shoved the boy against the wall. This was ridiculous, he could have sworn that the last one was the real Harry but this one was even more convincing. Harry squirmed and tried to get away, that familiar haunted fear coming back to his eyes. Tom’s lips curled and he ran his lip across a cheek. He slipped a hand up the boy’s shirt and Harry whimpered, anguished eyes wide and the blankness the boy had when he tried to retreat into his own mind slowly filtered in.

“Looks like I found the real one angel.” He purred and Harry shuddered. Tom yanked the boy across the room and stopped dead as the gun was levelled at his face. James nodded to Severus and drew his own gun to join the other agent.

“Tom Riddle. You’re under arrest for numerous counts of homicide…” Snape began and his words trailed off when Tom laughed, his appearance shimmering to reveal the ugly woman. James’s eyes darted around the club and swallowed. The civilians that had been there were completely gone, the club was empty except for the three of them. He regarded the woman as she changed into Bellatrix Black and he groaned. The entire thing had been an illusion courtesy of the lying bitch that killed Lilly. Where was the real Tom?

***

“About time.” Lucius complained when a dark figure slipped into the car beside him and he stopped concentrating on remaining invisible. There was no reply and his brows furrowed. Wasn’t Draco supposed to placed in the back he could heal him? Where were Tonks and Sirius?

“They’re rescuing your son I believe.” A voice whispered dangerously, far too close for comfort and Lucius’ eyes widened when the blood red orbs glinted in a car’s headlights as it passed them. A sinister smile distorted what would be an amazingly attractive face and Lucius’ hand involuntarily moved to the door handle.

“I don’t think so.” Tom purred and moved closer, “I’ve worked too hard for this to end now.” He placed a hand round the pale skinned neck and tightened his grip. As the silver eyes rolled up into his head and quickly began to drain as much of the power as possible.

**Sorry to interrupt sir but they’ve freed the blonde and the impostor and will be heading out soon.** Quirrell’s voice echoed through his mind, Tom growled and thumped the car seat angrily. 

**Delay them!**

**Too late. They’re heading out.** Without a moment to lose he dragged the blonde from the car, he glanced to the possible places to hide a body and sneered. He didn’t have enough time to hide it properly. Tom threw the body down in the alley alongside the club and ran back to the car, shifting into the blonde’s form. When Draco was placed in the car beside him and the two agents climbed into the car Tom smirked inwardly. These people were foolish to think that he wouldn’t be one step ahead.

***

Sirius had never felt so relieved as he did at the moment Tonks burst into the torture chamber in a flurry and untied him. He shifted to his original form, grabbed the clothes he’d been wearing as Harry, considering how huge they were they actually fit, and scooped his battered blonde up into his arms, ignoring the cry of pain even though it tore at him. 

“Lets go.” Sirius murmured to his cousin and she nodded, eyes fixed on Draco and the evidence of his torment at the hands of the bastard. She nodded dumbly and followed him out to the somewhat empty club. Sirius didn’t bother to stop, he took one glance at the woman and two Harrys and decided they could handle it. Tonks ran after him and opened the door for him to put Draco’s unconscious form on the back seat beside Lucius.

Tonks started the ignition the moment Sirius was in the car and sped away. Sirius rubbed his face, trying to suppress the shudders and calm his breathing before turning to glare at Lucius.

“What the fuck are you waiting for?” He spat, “Heal him!” Lucius opened his mouth to reply but Tonks slammed the breaks on and opened her door. The real Harry was leaning on the side of the car he was supposed to be driving and fiddling with his sleeves.

“Harry.” She called and the raven-haired boy’s head shot up. He opened the back seat door and Sirius frowned when it appeared Lucius wasn’t moving. Draco groaned in pain and the elder Malfoy didn’t even acknowledge the sound.

***

Severus watched as James calmly pulled the trigger and shot the woman as she leapt for him. There was an expression on the man’s face that he’d only ever seen once before, when Sirius had found the man who nearly killed Remus.

“Come.” James snapped and stormed out, leaving the dead woman in a pool of her own blood. Snape stared at his enemy in shock and followed bemusedly. He was going to have to find out the reason behind that look, he knew that Bellatrix Black was dangerous and probably just as ruthless as Riddle was but James had seemed to have something personal against her.

“We aren’t far from mine.” James said blankly, “We can grab one of my cars and head back to the office.” The man ran a hand through his hair in the same way Harry did and Severus’ thoughts turned to whether Harry was okay. They’d kept him out of the danger as best they could but now that they’d found it Bellatrix was posing as the man they had no clue as to where he is. He walked silently beside James, eyes assessing the streets around him to check for dangers out of habit.

“Fuck.” He stopped dead and James turned to him with an irritated expression. 

“What the hell is wrong now?” He demanded and followed where Snape’s gaze. In a small side alley beside the club was the sprawled form of Lucius Malfoy. Unconscious.

James watched when his most hated agent knelt beside the man and checked for a pulse. A small nod indicated there was one and he let out the breath he’d been unknowingly holding. Thank god he wasn’t going to lose another agent, he was in enough trouble as it was considering they’d had two deaths and four had quite. He told Snape to wait and ran to get a car. They needed to get to that bridge as soon as possible. 

If Lucius was here then who was in the car heading to meet Harry?


	19. The bridge

  
Author's notes: AU Severus Snape is head of one of the best teams in the Phoenix Unit, when a new case is given to him and his team they find that it isn't as easy to take down the bad guys as people think. What is the newest addition to Severus' team hiding? And what connections does he have to their elusive murderer? 1st fic  


* * *

Disclaimer: Don’t own, don’t earn, don’t have enough money to buy

**CHAPTER 19 THE BRIDGE**

James helped Snape bundle Lucius into the car and as soon as they were ready he was accelerating as hard as he could in the direction of the bridge where his son was. He was lucky he had the inhuman reflexes that meant he could move faster than light if necessary because considering how he was driving he needed to be able to react as soon as possible. Severus was glaring at nothing, worry actually present in that black gaze, for a moment James felt some form of positive relation to the man as he was so worried about Harry but dismissed the thought immediately when he remembered how Lilly had broken down all of those years ago when Severus told her coldly that they weren’t even friends anymore. The man was a bastard and he needed to know that he should stay well away from his son.

“Oh fucking hell.” He hissed when they had to join a long traffic jam, someone had collided with a delivery truck and the road was being rerouted. Just his luck.

“Here.” Severus pushed his gun into his hand and James blinked at him. “You’re a better shot and you can run faster. I can drive us there while you go on ahead, they’re letting pedestrians through.” Snape sounded like he wanted to choke on the words and James again considered that maybe the man really felt for Harry but he pushed it away. “Do not make me repeat any of that Potter.” Snape spat in warning when the other made no move.

“Fine. Damage my car and I’ll damage you.” James grunted and flung his door open. All Severus saw as he watched was the blur the man became when he began to run, using every ounce of speed he had. He slipped across into the driver’s seat and followed the rerouted road. Harry and Draco had to be okay, there wasn’t any other option as far as he was concerned.

***

Sirius had no idea what to say when Lucius didn’t respond to his son’s pain. Previously the man had demonstrated how he doted on the young blonde but suddenly he didn’t seem to care. He opened his mouth and Lucius scooped Draco up gently, almost as if he was a tiny fragile child. Maybe he was just shell shocked at how badly Draco was hurt. Sirius opened his door slowly, a little suspicious of the man’s behaviour still and observed the blonde carry him to the other car and gently place him in the front seat. Harry gave him a small smile and Sirius relaxed a little. The plan was complicated but it seemed they had succeeded after all.

“We’ll meet you back at Phoenix.” Tonks said, changing back to her actual form and Lucius nodded, a slight smirk coming to his lips. 

It was like watching an accident happen and not being able to stop yourself even though you know its about to happen, Sirius thought as things seemed to take place in slow motion. Harry had given his jacket to the shivering Tonks and as the boy’s attention shifted to handing the item over Lucius had moved. Tonks was flung to the side carelessly as he shoved past her, her head hitting the pavement of the oddly deserted bridge loudly, knocking her out cold immediately. Harry’s eyes widened and Lucius was suddenly upon him. They fell to the floor with a thud and one of the blonde’s hand tightened around the boy’s throat as the other slipped a familiar blood stained dagger from somewhere on his person. 

It was too late for Sirius to move then. Lucius shifted back into Tom and the dagger rested on Harry’s neck. Sirius was helpless to do anything because one move could mean Tom slipped and his godson’s throat would be slipped.

“I should have killed you when I had the chance.” Tom growled at the trembling Harry. Green eyes were blank and he just swallowed. Tom laughed at the display of weakness and he scraped a sharp nail across Harry’s cheek, drawing blood. Sirius caught Harry’s eyes and gestured to stay still. He needed time to think. Draco was in the car unconscious, Tonks was on the floor unconscious and James and Snivillus were probably taking their ‘Tom’ that they had arrested to the head quarters to lock him up, unaware of the swap.

A gunshot sounded and Tom rolled from Harry’s small body, hissing pain , one hand clutching at his other arm. Harry scrambled to Sirius and stood behind him, taking deep breaths to calm himself, without his powers he was just as vulnerable and weak as he appeared.

The owner of the gun stood a short distance from them and Tom lifted his head to stare at another Harry. He was wearing exactly the same clothing as the one he’d pinned down and his posture and expression was just right. Could it be that he’d been fooled again. Harry’s eyes widened as he saw his father, if he didn’t know any better he’d say that the Harry holding the gun was actually him. 

He caught his father’s temporary green eyes and walked over, standing beside him and looking down at Tom. The red eyes darted between the two of them in confusion and with a growl he understood that there was no way to tell the difference between them.

Sirius reached the exact same conclusion despite knowing both long enough to theoretically tell the difference and grey eyes narrowed. Was it possible that Harry and James had indeed swapped without telling anyone, so the Harry that was on the bridge was in fact James? He rubbed the back of his head in confusion and tossed his gun to the weaponless Harry. The boy caught it and clumsily adjusted his grip, holding it in the same manner that the other was. So similar it was creepy.

Tom’s eyes continued to dart between the two who had begun to recite that ridiculous saying that the authorities said whenever they arrested someone and he clutched another dagger in his hand, one would make a slight slip up eventually and he’d know which was Harry. He didn’t care that he’d been caught anymore but he was going to get rid of that brat if it was the last thing he did. He was fully aware it was an obsession but he detested the idea that the pathetic boy had succeeded on escaping every single assassin, dagger, gunshot, or personal attempt at ending his life.

***

Severus glanced in the mirror when Lucius groaned and silver eyes flickered open. He turned down one of the side roads and sped towards the bridge with unrivalled urgency.

“I see you’re in the land of the living.” He drawled and Lucius rolled his eyes at Snape’s typical manner.

“An excellent observation Severus. Perhaps you should concentrate on the fact that Tom fucking Riddle had disrupted our plan and will most likely kill Draco and Harry very soon.” The blonde sniped sarcastically and Snape smirked. Well there was definitely nothing wrong with his friend.

Potter ran ahead to warn them or to kill Riddle before he managed that much.” Snape glanced in the mirror to see Lucius stare at him in amusement, the thought of him and that incompetent man working together or agreeing on anything was something no one had ever believed would happen.

“How far are we?” Lucius leant forward and leant on the back of the empty passenger seat. He didn’t recognise the roads and Severus had that locked jaw expression that meant he was worried.

“Not far.” Severus replied, eyes shifting to Lucius briefly, “There was a crash and we’ve been rerouted. I’d say about five minutes at the least.” His companion nodded and sat back, briefly rubbing his neck in memory of what Tom had done came back. He was low on power now, he doubted he’d be able to heal a single scratch, which meant Draco had to get better naturally or they could take him to McGonagall at the office as long as she wasn’t running errands for Dumbledore.

“Do you think Draco is okay?” Lucius eventually asked.

“No.”

“That’s helpful. I need reassurance Sev, not that.”

“It’s called honesty Lucius.” Severus snapped, “Deal with it.”

“What the hell crawled up your arse?”

“You may not have noticed but my lover is currently on a bridge with a homicidal bastard. I’m worried okay.” Severus practically shouted and snapped his mouth shut in astonishment at his own outburst. He wasn’t one to do that normally and a quick glimpse in the rear-view mirror told him that Lucius was just as shocked.

“You must really care Severus.” Lucius finally broke the silence, “You’ve never acknowledged any of the past ones as your lover and you never _worried_ about them.”

“Lucius?”

“What?”

“Shut you damn mouth.”

When the bridge came into sight both tensed even more and Severus accelerated. Something told him things weren’t right with the rest of the team.

***

Blaise watched as the last two team members approached the exchange point and he bit one of his nails. Frustratingly he pulled the hand away, remembering Lucius’ complaints at his habit. He didn’t understand why the second car hadn’t moved yet, he was suspicious though considering two of the dots were deadly still why the others would occasionally move. It seemed that there were two unconscious members. He adjusted the zoom so the scale was larger and absently began to bite his nails again. Lucius and Severus had to help because he didn’t know if his team leader could cope with the idea of losing Draco and Severus, James and Sirius wouldn’t be able to live with themselves if Harry died.

***

Tom’s eyes moved to the two newcomers and he smirked, no one had moved yet so his second dagger would still be a surprise. He was already suspicious that the Harry on the left was real one, his eyes weren’t as confident.

“Draco?” Lucius asked anyone who was listening.

“In the car.” Sirius replied. Tom grinned at that, he was proud of the work he’d done on the beautiful blonde, almost as proud as his job of Harry the previous year. Both Harries narrowed their eyes.

“Up.” One of them ordered and the left Harry remained silent. It was looking more and more likely that he was the real one. Fingers tightened on the hidden weapon as he stood and the red eyes continued their assessment of the two.

Sirius was almost ready to shout in frustration. How was it possible for him to be completely clueless as to the difference between his best friend and his godson. He noticed a similar inner storm in Severus’ eyes and sighed. He really wasn’t sure but if he had to say, he was sure that the real Harry was the one on the right.

Lucius checked Draco’s pulse and placed as arm on the shattered arm, he had to have enough power left to succeed, if that and the foot weren’t healed very soon then hi son would be handicapped. Draco would hate his life with a vengeance if that happened and Lucius would loathe himself more for not being able to help. He felt relief flood him when the familiar swell of power was felt moving from his hand and into the blonde’s arm. Draco shifted slightly and Lucius frowned as he realised power inside Draco was helping.

Tom was at his wits end. Sirius was moving towards him with a blindfold, handcuffs and he knew he’d be drained of his power or given one of those bloody repressor injections the moment they had the chance. He had to work out his target faster. 

It was a tiny gesture that finally clinched it for him. The Harry on the left was fiddling with his sleeve with his free hand.

Within the blink of an eye Tom lunged and drove the dagger directly into the boy’s neck, delighting in how green eyes widened and then rolled back. The sound of the boy’s dead form hitting the floor echoed in everyone’s ears and Tom simply stared down in satisfaction as his obsession was finally over.


	20. Misdirection

  
Author's notes: AU Severus Snape is head of one of the best teams in the Phoenix Unit, when a new case is given to him and his team they find that it isn't as easy to take down the bad guys as people think. What is the newest addition to Severus' team hiding? And what connections does he have to their elusive murderer? 1st fic  


* * *

Disclaimer: Don’t own, don’t earn, don’t have enough money to buy

Warning: Apparently this chapter is angsty or so I’ve been told.

**CHAPTER 20 MISDIRECTION**

The moment Harry’s body hit the floor Sirius had leapt. He grabbed Tom’s head and smashed it down on the pavement twice before being thrown back by an invisible force. He could taste the unmistakable metallic taste of blood in his mouth and he spat it out before diving at the man again. For every punch that Tom landed, Sirius would land two, their was rage in those stormy eyes that went beyond anything Tom had seen and it fascinated him as well as ignited that small flame of fear inside of him. 

They fought standing until one was thrown to the floor and soon a mixture of wrestling and smashing each other’s heads against the floor ensued. Tom administered one very vicious smash that resulted in Sirius almost feeling his cheekbone crack. The both had friction burns from the rough pavement and various cuts and bruises when they struggled on to their feet.

Tom may have been a good fighter but Sirius was older and with more experience and much faster reflexes he soon managed to get the man’s wrists and drain the power from them. 

Tom snarled as he felt the strength leaving him and hooked a leg round Sirius’, bring them both to the floor. Before the grey-eyed man could retaliate he kicked him as hard as possible in the head and accomplished knocking him out cold.

Severus tore his eyes from the sight of James holding Harry an his arms, face void of emotion and jumped forward to stop Tom from leaving. The bastard had killed the boy and he was going to pay. Tom hadn’t been expecting each agent to be as skilled in fighting as they were but he enjoyed the fights nonetheless. There was definitely something about killing someone you hated that replenished the soul. 

He blocked Severus’ punch and landed his own in the man’s stomach. Severus lurched and Tom repeated the assault again, again and again until Severus was gasping for air. He bought the man’s face down to his knee and heard the man’s nose crunch. He smirked, it wasn’t like it would make any difference to his face anyway. Severus stumbled slightly as his head reeled and Tom hit him with a well-aimed punch to the face. When his second opponent fell to the floor Tom grabbed his gun and aimed it as Lucius, who was so wrapped up in healing his son that he hadn’t noticed the change of events.

His lip curled and he pulled the trigger just as a heavy weight hit him from the wise. The shot went wide, missing its oblivious target and the gun flew from his hand. He gaped up at the boy pinning him down and winced as a knee met his groin. Hard.

“You sadistic fuck.” He growled and Tom felt hands grip his neck. He bought his own hands up and squeezed at the boy’s windpipe until he had enough leverage to throw him off. 

He was assuming that this was James if he had the audacity to attack him, besides, Harry was dead. He smirked when he rolled over to grab the gun but another hand closed on it as well. He glowered at James, and the life deciding fight for the gun began. Whoever succeeded in taking the weapon would be the one to win the fight.

***

At the sound of the gun Lucius’ head snapped up and he stared in horror at what he’d missed. He released Draco’s healed foot and ran to Harry, it had to be Harry because the ability the other was showing in fighting Tom was very typical of James. He placed a hand on his forehead to check for any sign of life but pulled his hand back as if he’d been burnt. Harry was dead. Severus and Sirius were unconscious and James was fighting with brutality he’d never seen before.

Lucius shook his head slightly to lose his thoughts and moved to the nearest body. He immediately began to try to wake Sirius, he didn’t have enough healing power to revive them that way.

***

Tom was ignorant to the blonde restoring his opponents, he was purely focused on keeping himself alive. The gun was still between the two of them but he was severely weakened from the draining by Sirius so he was struggling to keep a hold on it.

The last thing he expected was the sly stab in the side from the first dagger he’d had at Harry’s throat before the two had arrived and he gasped. Intense green eyes hardened even more and the blade was twisted in his side sharply. He let out a strangled cry and broke the man’s wrist with a sharp twist. 

When the gun slipped from his hand and he was thrown back against the rail along the edge of the bridge and swallowed. He knew from the expression on James’ face that there would be no arrest, no handcuffs, and no repressor drug. He wasn’t going to live long enough to even have the words, ‘You are under arrest’ stated.

James levelled the gun at him and pulled the trigger without a second thought. The shot hit his shoulder. The force of the hit was enough to send him over the rail and into the icy water below them, his last conscious thought being that if James Potter was the best shot in the country, why did he miss at such a close target?

***

Severus ignored the dizziness as he pulled himself into a sitting position beside Sirius and Tonks, leaning against the front of James’ car, the three never taking their eyes from James as he valiantly fought for the gun. The obsidian eyes were too afraid to look anywhere else as he had no doubt they would go to Harry’s form. He pushed the thought away, he wasn’t going to let it happen. He’d only known the boy a few weeks and he couldn’t feel that strongly for him yet.

“Fucking hell.” Sirius muttered as James won the battle for the black gun and shot Tom without remorse. Severus hung his head and wiped his eyes. He was _not_ going to let either of the idiots catch him crying about Harry’s death. He refused to acknowledge that he cared for someone he’d known for so little time. He didn’t care. He couldn’t lose him.

James’ arm dropped and the gun fell to the floor, clattering against the tarmac. That was it, Tom was gone. 

Sirius crawled to Harry and brushed scruffy black hair from open dead eyes. He gently closed them and kissed his head lightly, tears welling in his eyes.

“Siri?” James’ voice sounded so small. So like Harry.

“He’s dead James.” He whispered at the question and James’ breathe caught.

“But-”

“James don’t.” Sirius brushed his tears away and took the dagger from Harry’s neck and wiped the blood away with his sleeve. Memories of a smiling, happy , laughing tiny Harry flashed in his mind and he screwed his eyes shut. Harry’s first birthday, the way he’d managed to spread more cake on his face than he managed to eat. When he chatted away, unaware of the fact he was slipping between French and English. When the tiny boy was afraid at night because of nightmares and would climb into his bed, cold feet waking him. He didn’t deserve it, all he ever did as a child was be himself, hell, he was still a child. He was never vicious or hurt anyone, even when his powers grew dangerously. 

“Siri you’ve got it wrong.” James whispered, green eyes sparkling with tears. Sirius raised his head to meet his best friend’s gaze and shuddered.

“James change back okay, please don’t make this worse by continuing looking like that.” He begged, grey eyes catching sight of Lucius wiping tears from Severus’ face. Harry had been right about Severus if the supposed cold heartless man was actually crying. Tonks was freely crying, her eyes closed, head leant back against the car. He hands were clenched together and she shuddered with every silent sob.

“Siri. I’m not James.” The words were so quiet they shouldn’t have been heard but they were. Sirius’s eyes widened and he jumped up, grabbing Harry and holding him tightly. Severus stared blankly at the two men as the barely audible words sunk in. 

Sirius let the boy go and wet obsidian eyes widened when a familiar mouth closed over his, if he had any doubt about the boy’s statement they vanished when he tasted that mouth and a silky tongue met his, the familiar battle between them for dominance began. He only knew one person who could kiss him like that.

“Harry?” He breathed against the boy’s lips as he pulled away and left him alone again. The boy went to the body of his father and he curled up next to it, tears spilling down already wet cheeks, clinging to his Dad in denial.

“Severus…” Sirius trailed off and the man nodded. He gently removed the boy from around his dead father and carried him to the car, pulling him into a tight embrace. A wet nose buried itself against his neck and he felt Harry’s still silent sobs increase. He didn’t say anything, couldn’t say anything, the boy’s father had died and all he felt was nothing. He hated James and now he was dead he knew that he was just happy it wasn’t Harry. 

Sirius and Tonks gently placed James’ body in one of the cars and Lucius picked up any weapons or evidence. Sirius drove away in the car with James, still crying, though more subdued now while Tonks followed as Lucius drove back to Phoenix with Draco, Severus and Harry.

***

Sirius let Poppy and Dumbledore deal with James when he reached them, he couldn’t bring himself to do it. He was full of grief and guilt. Guilt that he was relieved it was James and not Harry even though he knew James would never have it any other way.

When he was at the house he felt as empty as the house was and memories of James as they grew up together filled his mind. There were photographs of him and Harry spread around as well as a number Harry had put up of him and James when they were still at school. Sirius smiled bitterly and went to James’ room. It was a mess. 

“Typical of you James, eh?” He whispered, feeling that speaking any louder in the dead house would be wrong. He sat on the bed and stared at the picture on the bedside table. James holding a newborn Harry as if he was going to break him while Lilly, Remus and himself stood and sat around him with carefree grins or smiles.

He shook his head and lay down. He fell asleep clutching the photograph as if it was his lifeline, face buried in the pillow, still smelling of James and tears for the man he considered his brother idly slipping across his face.

***

“Harry?” Severus carefully placed the boy down on the bed and helped the numb boy to remove his blood stained clothes. Harry stared at him blankly, more tears falling and he gently cupped his cheek, wiping the meandering tears away with his thumb. “Come on.” He gently led his lover to the shower and lovingly washed the blood, sweat and dirt from the unmoving boy. He was afraid of how deeply this would affect the boy. It was obvious Tom had meant to kill him and he could easily see Harry blaming himself for James’ death.

Harry remained silent and docile as he towel dried him and then himself before returning to the bedroom. Harry climbed into bed and lay there beside Severus until the man sighed and pulled him against him to offer the only comfort he could. The green-eyed boy was tense for a moment before melting against him and curling round him, head against his chest.

“I’m here Harry.” Severus murmured as he felt tears wet his chest.

“Sev. My Dad’s dead.” Harry sobbed, voice heavy with grief and tears. In that instant Severus swore he felt his heart break for the boy.

 

**Just the epilogue to go now guys, it'll be up tomorow.**


	21. Epilogue

  
Author's notes: AU Severus Snape is head of one of the best teams in the Phoenix Unit, when a new case is given to him and his team they find that it isn't as easy to take down the bad guys as people think. What is the newest addition to Severus' team hiding? And what connections does he have to their elusive murderer? 1st fic  


* * *

Disclaimer: Don’t own, don’t earn, don’t have enough money to buy

**CHAPTER 21 EPILOGUE**

“Sev!” Harry laughed as the man threw him down on the bed. He laughed until Severus was nuzzling his neck, kissing, licking and sucking at every point that made Harry squirm. The boy moaned and Severus smirked, it was so easy to reduce Harry to a pleasured mess.

“Mmm.” Harry ran a hand through long black hair and ground down on the leg that was pushing up between his.

Severus began to move down the bare skin of Harry’s chest and Harry smiled happily in anticipation.

Harry had finally moved in officially with Severus properly that morning and they were in the process of christening the rooms.

In the three months since James died Harry had slowly spent more and more time staying with Severus, their relationship was what helped him through the hard parts of the months, the funeral and Christmas being the worst times. Sirius had finally agreed he would accept them but his own relationship with Draco suffered more than both would admit to. Sirius withdrew and after selling James’ house he put everything into storage, including every photograph that Harry hadn’t taken. Sometimes he seemed a little hollow or unfeeling but between Harry and Dumbledore they were helping to bring back the old Sirius.

“Oh god.” Harry moaned when Severus’ talented mouth claimed a nipple, teeth grazing it before lips sucked it in. He squirmed as Severus teased the small nub while his other hand trailed up his leg and cupped his hard length. 

“Close enough.” The man purred as Harry whimpered. The hand leisurely stroked the already weeping cock, so lightly it was hard for Harry to be sure if he was even touching him. Severus kissed the snake symbol before moving to the other nipple to begin to tease again.

Draco had spent five weeks pretending to be fine before he broke down and turned to Harry, the blonde had his own snake symbol now and hated it as much as Harry had once hated his. The younger Malfoy had practically had Harry on speed dial for a month while he was trying to recover. He’d ring and need someone to listen to him talk or hold him and as Harry had been through similar he’d been perfectly happy to be Draco’s shoulder to cry on. With his powers drained somehow Draco’s dormant healing abilities had surfaced and he was now an even more valued member of the team.

Severus kissed a trail down to Harry’s navel and dipped his tongue in, enticing a giggle from the boy. He raised an eyebrow at that, it was rare for Harry to giggle, especially in bed. He shrugged it off and Harry’s eyes darkened with lust as a tongue circled the head slowly before dipping into the slit. 

“Oh fuck Sev.” Harry mumbled and moaned as Severus engulfed the entire length. As far as he was concerned that mouth was heaven. The tongue swirled round it as Severus slowly lifted his head and he smirked up at a panting Harry. The beautiful boy propped up on his elbows watching with a hazy expression as Severus teased him.

“Are you ready?” The older man whispered and he moved back up his boy to kiss him aggressively. Harry moaned into the kiss and writhed against him with need.

“Yes. Please Sev. Need you.” Harry gasped between kissed and Severus grabbed the lube, slickening his fingers. He pushed two fingers in to Harry’s tight opening and Harry moaned loudly into their kiss. As he began to thrust the two fingers into the boy, aiming for his prostrate every time Harry began to mumble, whimper and moan against his neck grinding his hips against Severus. The man scissored his fingers and added another finger, thrusting a little harder and delighting at the incoherent sounds from Harry.

“Stop. Fucking. Teasing.” Harry growled between gasps and moans and Severus kissed him lovingly. Harry nipped at his bottom lip in inpatients and the older man couldn’t help but roll his eyes. He stopped the fingers and massaged the boy’s sweet spot, making Harry arch up on the bed and shout.

He removed the fingers and nudged his thick cock against the prepared hole, popping the head through the tight ring of muscle. Harry pushed down and impaled himself with one movement, earning a possessive growl from Severus as he was sucked into that incredible tightness.

“So tight Harry.” He whispered against the boy’s neck and Harry whimpered when he found he couldn’t wriggled his hips for pleasure because Severus was holding them still. He felt Severus kiss his neck and he slowly began to move.

It was a slow pace where Severus’ long slow thrusts would fill him twice every thirty seconds and Harry gazed into the obsidian eyes with undisguised love. They hadn’t said it yet but his restoring Empathy had made it clear they were both beginning to feel that much for each other. He didn’t expect the other man to say those three words and wouldn’t be surprised if he never said it but the fact he knew it was there was enough. Severus gently took his mouth with his own, tongues tangling toether lazily, their kiss was as slow as their lovemaking, neither winning in a battle of dominance, instead they just enjoyed the taste and feel of each other. 

As they slowly moved together, Harry’s legs circling the other’s middle, Severus’ hands ran over the flushed body beneath him, memorising the feel of every muscle, blemish and smooth expanse. Harry smiled up at him and they kissed again, Harry’s arm wrapping round his neck as the other trailed across his chest, following familiar contours of his lover’s body.

“Oh god.” Harry gasped, the pleasure building between them intensifying. He stared from half lidded eyes and his exploring hand moved to Severus’ shoulder, the fingernails digging in painfully but Severus didn’t feel them as his lips continued to alternate between claiming the boy’s mouth and teasing his neck.

“Harry.” Severus whispered against his lips. The deep, husky, baritone silky with desire was enough to send Harry over the edge and he came shouting Severus’ name and spilling his passion across his chest. 

As always Severus felt that amazing tightness tighten impossibly and he gasped Harry’s name against his neck before collapsing against him. They lay in silence, both slowly drifting down from the euphoric high that neither tired off, kissing languidly and gradually slipping into sleep.

“Sev?” Harry murmured as the man left and then returned shortly. He cleaned Harry up and then himself before dropping the wet towel on the floor and pulling Harry against him.

Harry snuggled again Severus, burying his face in his lover’s neck and wrapping a leg over the tones man. He succumbed to sleep and was completely unaware of how Severus gently kissed his head and whispered into the black mop what the older man didn’t risk saying it when Harry was awake, too afraid of the rejection such a statement would cause: “I love you.” 

Severus closed his eyes and listened to Harry’s slow breathing before he drifted off into an exhausted sleep, hand idly trailing along Harry’s smooth back.

 

**And that’s it, I actually finished my first fic ^_^ What was supposed to be 11 chapters grew into 21and became more complex than the stupid notes meant it to be.**

**I hope it was okay and the ending wasn’t too sappy, if it was tell me and I’ll hide it and replace it with a fight or something *grins* or another death :P**

**Thanks for the reviews, especially Black Blade, Sweet Asphodel, Slytherin Koneko and Hambares for sticking with it and reviewing the whole time. ~ Serena xxx**

****


End file.
